


Prompts!

by Virus138



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Artist Percy, Back kisses, Blackmail, Blowjobs, Books, Bromance, Confessions, Cuddles, Cute, Dubious Consent, Fights, First Times, Fluffy, Frank protects Leo, Frank's mean to Leo, Friends to Lovers, Gentle, Height difference, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Omega Verse, Possible smut, Resistance, Rough Sex, Smutty, TV shows - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Luke, Youtube rivals, age gap, blurted out confessions, boy on boy, bully x victim, caresses, drug lord, hot make out, hurt Frank, i don't do straight, insecure Leo, loads of kissing, movies - Freeform, prompts, reader chooses pairing, too cute omg, wrists pinned to beds, wrists pinned to walls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 48,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus138/pseuds/Virus138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of pure boy on boy goodness from prompts. Any Percy Jackson paring that is male on male. Accepting prompts until further notice, but please make them interesting :) Inbox or review your prompts!<br/>PLEASE SPECIFY WHO YOU WANT ON TOP!</p><p>Chapter 1,2,7,12,22 - Frank x Leo<br/>Chapter 3,6,9,12 - Jason x Percy<br/>Chapter 4 - Luke x Percy<br/>Chapter 5, 13 - Jason x Nico<br/>Chapter 8 - Jason x Nico x Leo<br/>Chapter 11, 14 - Leo x Nico<br/>Chapter 12, 16 - Will x Nico<br/>Chapter 12, 21 - Octavian x Michael Kahale<br/>Chapter 15 - Luke x Nico<br/>Chapter 17,10 - Jason x Leo<br/>Chapter 18,20 - Leo x Percy<br/>Chapter 19 - Will x Percy<br/>Chapter 23 - Octavian x Percy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy From District 2 (Frank x Leo)

The one thing that annoyed Leo Valdez was that all of Panem, and all the twelve districts that the country was divided into, seemed to think district 2 was luxurious and rich. Sure, it was well know that Districts 1, 2 and 4 were better off than, say, districts 10, 11 and 12, not to mention district 13, which had been blown up during a rebellion. They had been in charge of nuclear power, and the district had used that to their advantage to take a stand against the oppressive capitol and the president that dwelled within. District 2? They had masonry. Leo was pretty sure no one would follow a scrawny boy like himself, wielding a hammer, as he tried to overthrow the world’s most terrifying leader that made children fight to the death every year in a sick game to send a ‘message’.

Leo lived in the outskirts of District 2, and while the richer, more known people lived in the city and had more food and resources, they were not immune to the reaping, and like every other district they had to sacrifice a girl and a boy to fight in the Hunger Games each year. Leo was a broken boy – his story was well know, and people pitied him, which meant baskets of food left under his doors and more clients at his tiny home, where he made tools and pretty little metal things.

Leo’s luck had always sucked balls. He was always his mother’s favourite, and when he turned eleven and was to participate in the reaping – an annual event that would decide who from each district would participate in the Hunger Games – for the first time, his mother was so anxious her baby – Jake – was stillborn. Leo was thought of to be lucky, and he was, but in the most horrible way. He never got reaped. When he was eleven his sister Harley was reaped instead. She was shot multiple times as she ran away from the peacekeepers, who tried to drag her to the train. The next year Christopher, Leo’s eldest brother, who just turned eighteen, was reaped. His twin, Shane, volunteered for him. Shane died on the first day of the Hunger Games, and Christopher, racked with guilt, fell into depression. That winter a sickness passed over the district, and Christopher was one of the first victims. The Games spared them for a few years, but when Leo turned eighteen, his last two siblings, sixteen year old Nyssa and eighteen year old Charles, were reaped. Nyssa froze to death on the second night of the games, and Charles died in a booby trap set by another contestant a few days later. Leo’s mother drowned herself in a lake on a bright summer day of that year, and Leo was left all by himself.

Leo liked to keep to himself and obsessively consume himself with work. His furnace always had a fire blazing inside, and his tools littered every surface. He often forgot to trim his wild, curly hair and his clothes had scorch marks and oils stains. Still, when he worked Leo could pretend the world didn’t exist, and he wasn’t all by himself.

Leo was hammering away at a piece of red hot metal, a few days away from his twentieth birthday, when he heard the noise. Right outside his window there was yelling and jeering, mixed with horrified screams and the echoing cracks of a whip, like thunder. Leo had seen the post go up the other day, a tall wooden thing, and the new Peacekeepers admiring their shiny new whips, and he knew that at one point or the other someone would be tied to the pole and whipped senseless. Since the whipping was taking place right outside his window, Leo couldn’t help but peek out.

He knew the guy tied to the post – tall and muscular, with broad shoulder, Leo was surprised the Peacekeepers had managed to tie down Frank Zhang in the first place, considering he was nearly twice their size. Leo stared at Frank. The people around him were screaming and crying out, since Frank was well liked, but no one did anything. Leo knew Frank because he was one of the few people who ever talked to him. He brought him occasional baked goods from his friends, came by to see how he was doing and was one of Leo’s most frequent customers. Leo annoyed Frank, he knew that much, and he suspected Frank only came by because he got discounts. The two often argued but Leo had a soft spot for Frank, since he also lost his whole family to the president’s games.

Frank had his head down as more angry red gashes appeared across his back. His eyes were squeezed shut, his teeth gritted and his fists clenched into fists. But he did not scream. With every whip that cracked against Frank’s skin, Leo felt something inside him break. The Peacekeeper delivering the punishment was yelling at him, taunting him, daring him to cry out – promising that if he did, the pain would stop. Frank refused to. And Leo suddenly felt like he would suffocate if he stayed inside his workshop any longer.

Throwing the doors open, he sprinted towards the pole and threw his hand out just as the whip came down. The unforgiving brown leather slapped itself around Leo’s wrist. Leo felt the skin break and blood started dripping. He bit his lip so hard it started bleeding too. The Peacekeeper looked down at him.

‘’Move.’’  
‘’No.’’  
‘’Move, you piece of shit.’’ The Peacekeeper yanked the whip away from Leo’s wrist and raised it in the air, ready to strike again. Without thinking Leo grabbed a wrench from his apron and slammed it against the Peacekeeper’s head. The metal hit the man’s temple with a satisfying crack and the Peacekeeper tumbled backwards.

‘’Untie him! Get him into my workshop!’’ Leo yelled at the crowd. Imiediatly people surged forward and untied Frank’s wrists from around the pole. They heaved the now unconscious man up and carried him towards Leo’s house. Leo ran ahead and without thinking and yanked his tools and newest project from the table. The objects fell to the floor with a crash. Leo didn’t even glance at the mess as Frank was placed gently onto the table, back up. The people filled him in on why Frank was getting whipped – the Peacekeeper, clearly mad, said that Frank was ‘looking at him funny’.

The problem was that the good people of District 2, especially the ones on the outskirts of it, were all muscular and could make anything out of anything, but as far as their medical knowledge went, they were lucky if they didn’t poison themselves with one thing or the other. Leo, having more than his fair share of cuts, bruises and burns, knew how to take care of Frank’s back to some extent. He shooed the people out of his hut and set to work.

He cleared the wounds as best as he could, with Frank jerking through his sleep, and bandages them up. Despite being nasty, they were not deep and Leo reduced the risk of an infection – although considering the mess that made up his house, you could probably get an infection from just breathing the air. His work with the bandages was clumsy, but eventually Frank’s wounds were covered and his face relaxed as he slept. Spent, Leo collapsed in a wooden chair and fell asleep.

The next morning Leo was jerked awake by the creepy feeling that someone was staring at him. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and looked up to see Frank sitting up on the table, staring at him with an impassive face. Leo flinched.

‘’Hey,’’ he said. Frank’s eyes softened and he nodded a greeting, ‘’I’ll check your bandages,’’ Leo offered. He was impressed Frank had managed to sit up – perhaps the wounds weren’t as bad as they looked. Leo brushed his teeth and took a quick shower – Frank only managed to finish the first task, while Leo hovered nearby in case he fainted – something Frank glared at him about. Later, Leo sat him on the table again. Frank winced when Leo touched the bandages, something that Leo didn’t see since Frank’s back was to him. He poured disinfectant on the wounds and rewrapped them in clean bandages.

‘’Yesterday…when you wouldn’t scream…that was stupid,’’ he felt Frank’s shoulder relax as he let out a breath in a silent laugh, ‘’but it was also brave. I-I didn’t know you were like that…uh… I mean, you know – it was admirable, and um…’’ Leo rarely found himself at a loss of words, or, worse, spilling his heart out in a heated, stuttering way he had. ‘’it’s good you didn’t give him the satisfaction…I’m not the only one who thinks that! Of course, everybody else admires and respects you now…I hope you don’t get into trouble – and I hope I don’t either. Your wounds seem better today, I-‘’

‘’I like you’’  
‘’Huh?’’  
Frank shrugged and winced again, ‘’I thought I’d tell you. I like you.’’  
Leo laughed nervously, ‘’funny, I thought you might hate me a little bit. I like you too, of course! But you know, me being loud and obnoxious, and running my mouth with no stopping – oh, like right now! See, I can’t even stop now, I have no control whatsoever-‘’

Frank grabbed Leo’s wrist and pulled him around the table in one swift motion. Leo yelped as he was suddenly shoved against Frank, his hands up on his chest. Despite Frank’s stoic face, Leo could feel the frantic heartbeat beneath his palm. He noted distantly that even with Frank sitting they were barely the same height. Frank didn’t bother explaining further as he leaned forward and nudged his lips against Leo’s. Leo gasped as Frank placed both hands gingerly on Leo’s cheeks, keeping him in place. He pressed their lips together more firmly. Leo was too surprised to react and before he knew it, the kiss was over.

Leo felt unsteady on his feet. He was looking at Frank with unfocused eyes. Frank was scared that the smaller boy would either faint, punch him or start crying. Instead, Leo slow reached out his hand and touched Frank’s cheek. Then his head swooped down and he planted a firm kiss on Frank’s lips. It was Frank’s turn to be surprised.

‘’I like you too,’’ Leo breathed against the other’s lips, and that was all he had the chance to say because Frank wrapped both his arms around Leo and pulled him so close there was practically no space between them. Leo, who had never been kissed before, melted into Frank, who expertly manoeuvred his tongue into Leo’s mouth. Leo gripped Frank’s shirt tightly in his hands as Frank tilted his head.

‘’Your injuries…’’ Leo trailed off when Frank started placing gentle, short kisses on his lips. Leo brushed his fingers along Frank’s jaw, his cheek bone, his neck, and eventually settled for twining his fingers through his dark hair.  
‘’Yours too,’’ Frank pulled Leo’s wrist to his mouth and kissed the bandage that had been hastily wrapped around where the whip hit him. He pulled Leo even closer and placed his mouth over his.

Frank smiled into the kiss, moving one hand back to Leo’s cheek, his thumb brushing his cheek bone. Leo moved his hands to Frank’s back, mindful of his injuries, brushing his fingertips up his spine. Frank shivered and pulled away to kiss down Leo’s neck and at that moment the doors shook as someone thundered their fist against it.

‘’Peacekeepers,’’ Frank found Leo’s lips again, ‘’they’re pissed about yesterday.’’

‘’They damn right should be,’’ Leo’s lips ghosted over Frank’s jaw and neck. The doors rattled in their hinges once more. Leo kissed under Frank’s ear. ‘’Let’s go,’’

He pushed away from him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the wall. He pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons. The wall slid open, revealing old fashioned, stone stairs leading into darkness. By the time the doors were broken down and the Peacekeepers charged into the room, Frank and Leo were well clear of the house, and by the time Leo’s small hut went up in flames they were well past the district limits, riding a train to the great wide somewhere.


	2. The Friend (Frank x Leo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on: Friends with Benefits  
> Scene: General  
> Prompt from: Pocahontas  
> Pairing: Top!Frank and Bottom!Leo

People have a lot of ways to let out pent up frustration, anger and all other negative feelings – a popular one is punching a bag, which is pointless and makes you knuckles hurt. You can scream at the top of your lungs, but that would wake the neighbours and get you a fine for ‘disturbing the peace’. You can do something crazy, like go to a black light party or get bat shit drunk with a stranger you met at a random Irish pub – but that’s stupid, and dangerous. But, of course I, Leo Valdez, must let out those negative emotions, because otherwise I would probably murder someone. How do I do it? Simple – sex.

Luckily there’s this other guy who has a lot of negative emotion, and believes that inducing in sexual activity is a perfect way to let it out. I met Frank Zhang when I was seventeen and he was twenty two, at a yoga class, of all places. Back then I was in college, and I had so much going on. I felt like my head would explode, and my two friends, Annabeth and Piper, said I should pop into their yoga class one of these days. I went. He was there – looking after his crazy grandma, who felt the desperate need to stretch her old bones (there was a lot of popping). He caught my eye imiediatly. 

I was short, with crazy curly hair and an elfish way of being – okay, that hasn’t changed. I had no idea for what reason this super-big, super-muscular guy would approach me, but he did, and we went out to get a drink afterwards – he got me coke, because I was ‘still underage’. Back then I was about level with his chest, but over the next few years I grew so I was now slightly above his shoulders – something I am very proud of, since Frank is an unnaturally tall beast.

We became friends. We tended to meet up at least once a week, to just talk or watch a film or something. I annoyed him, and seeing as there was a five year gap between us and I was a bit immature it was expected. I went to Uni for a bit, but it wasn’t for me. I dropped out and the problems started – I couldn’t find a job, my parents left for Majorca and I had to find a place to live – a dinghy little apartment… Around that time Frank’s fiancé ran off with another guy and he became a bit of a workaholic. It happened during one of our meeting then... 

The movie had just ended, and Frank flipped the TV off. It was dark outside, the sound of New York City audible even through the double glazed windows. Frank’s apartment was on one of the top floors of a large, prestige building and I always liked it there.  
‘’Wanna stay over? It’s dark already,’’ Frank said. I could barely make his face out in the darkness that surrounded us now that the TV was off.  
‘’Sure,’’ I was used to spending the night on Frank’s couch.  
Frank stared at me for a moment, his dark eyes boring into mine, and then – ‘’do you want to have sex?’’  
I blinked, ‘’what?’’  
Frank repeated the question. I stared. ‘’Why!?’’  
Frank shrugged, ‘’I’ve been really frustrated lately, and I figured this would help. So do you want to or not?’’ 

I wasn’t used to Frank being so straightforward. I was frozen, my brain wasn’t working, until Frank sighed and reached over, clamping his hand over my wrist and dragging me towards him in a swift motion across the bed. There was no sweet kiss or romantic moment – he latched onto my neck and I closed my eyes. I had to admit it felt good, but it wasn’t gentle – after all it was supposed to be rough and hard. Afterwards I was so ashamed that when Frank went to take a shower I slipped out of the apartment and didn’t speak to him for a week. What I had noticed was that my body was more relaxed and I tended to be happier that week. The method had worked. 

After that it became normal for us to spend some time together and then fuck. That’s what it was – fucking. It wasn’t love making. It was just simple sex. We weren’t friends anymore, but we weren’t lovers. There was nothing love-ry in the way we touched each other. It was more of an animalistic passion and anger.  
I guess the word for it was ‘friends with benefits’. 

888

It always started with Frank kissing my neck – he seemed to like it. In the days to come I would have love bites everywhere, but right then I didn’t care. I moaned quietly when he sucked on my collarbone and backed up into his bedroom, dragging me with him. He didn’t bother turning the lights on. By the time he pushed me onto the bed both our shirts were off and he was unbuckling his belt. But I felt like something was off. His hands were clumsy when he worked on his clasp and he was avoiding my eyes. I frowned but then Frank was on me, pulling my pants down. He gripped my waist, but not with his usual roughness and haste. He just put his hands there and didn’t move them. His skin was hot. His kisses, out of nowhere, stopped being heated and desperate and became gentle pecks. He trailed his lips down my neck and kissed my throat. I was terrified when I felt my heart stop for a second. 

For a long time I had felt more than mere attraction towards Frank. I visited him more often and let him have his way with me every time he wanted to. When he wasn’t looking, I stared at him – I liked his dark eyes and his broad shoulders, his big hands and the rare, non-sarcastic smile. I didn’t want to leave the bed after we had sex, but I always did, in fear of awkwardness that would ensue after Frank left the shower. I wasn’t used to this gentle side of him.  
‘’Frank?’’ my voice was barely a whisper when Frank kissed my jaw. I hadn’t realised I was propped on my elbows until Frank pushed me down again. He nuzzled his lips under my ear, one of his hands peeling away from my waist and travelling the length of my stomach, fingers trailing over my chest and neck, until finally he grasped my chin in, turned my head towards his and kissed me. 

I hadn’t kissed Frank before. It was always kissing on the neck, but never on the mouth – like an unspoken rule. I was surprised by how soft and skilled his mouth was on mine. I grabbed the wrist of the hand holding my chin on reflex, but he didn’t pull away. Instead he tilted his head and almost shyly poked his tongue against my lips, asking for access. Not sure about what I should do, I let my hand fall down and parted my lips for him. He was barely touching me other for the connection of our lips – just the fingers at my chin and the gentle hand at my waist. There was no frantic grasping and grinding that I figured would happen once Frank decided to make out with me. 

Frank pulled away slightly, his forehead leaning against mine. He looked at me. I blinked.  
‘’What’s wrong?’’  
He gave me one of his rare, true smiles, ‘’nothing.’’  
‘’You’re acting strange’’  
‘’I just realised we haven’t really kissed before and…’’  
I pulled away slightly, ‘’okay, you’re freaking me out.’’  
He looked sad as he reached out and stroked my cheek with the back of his knuckles, ‘’it’s just…the relationship we have right now is not…satisfying…’’  
I frowned, ‘’But I thought you were just looking for a way of letting out pent-up frustration…’’  
‘’I was,’’ Frank cupped my cheek, ‘’I’m not anymore.’’  
I was so confused, ‘’I don’t understand…’’  
Frank smiled softly and nuzzled his face against my temple, ‘’well, let me show you then.’’ 

Suddenly he grabbed my legs and pulled me under him. I squealed when he locked our lips together once more and threw his boxers off. He grabbed my left hand and locked our fingers together above my head. When he moved into me it wasn’t with the usual brute force, but rather he inched himself gently, and somehow that made me a stuttering, blushing mess. I liked the sex usually, but as Frank started gently thrusting I realised I liked love-making much, much more. The way Frank gently thrust into me made me moan his name and burn all over. 

‘’F-Frank-‘’ Frank captured my lips again and he groaned as he came inside me. My hands clawed at his back as I released and afterwards I flopped into the pillows, spent. Frank remained hovering above me, looking at me with tired eyes.  
‘’That was…different,’’ I whispered, closing my eyes, ‘’it was nice.’’  
I felt Frank’s lips press against mine, but I was too tired to do anything more than peck his lips gently. He whispered something.  
‘’What? Sorry, I didn’t catch that.’’ 

Frank looked me in the eyes, ‘’I said I love you.’’  
I opened my mouth to – I don’t know. Protest? Laugh it off? – But Frank kissed me quickly, ‘’Shhh, let me finish. I just want you to know that I never planned for this. At first you were just an annoying little kid that just happened to be my ideal type. You were cute and quirky – hell, you still are. But you became such a big part of my life I don’t know what would happen if you left. I started sleeping with you because I thought that was the only way of being close to you, the only way I could touch you without you freaking out. But it’s not enough anymore. I want to kiss you all the time, and make love to you, and hold your hand… I’m sorry, I know you find this weird, but I just…I just wanted you to know I love you, and I’m sorry. It hurts so much – I never planned on loving you so much. If you want to go…’’ 

‘’Are you serious?’’ I interrupted him.  
Frank blinked, thrown off track, ‘’yes! Of course!’’  
I smiled and pulled him on top of me, pulling my arms over his neck and kissing his temple.  
‘’Then don’t apologise, silly. And if it hurts so much, then I’ll fix it.’’ I smiled at him again as he looked at me in wonder. Then he broke into a grin.  
‘’I love you, Valdez.’’  
I rolled my eyes as he lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into one of his great bear hugs.  
‘’I love you too, Zhang.’’


	3. The Boy Who Said ''I love You'' (Jason x Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: Minnie  
> Prompt: Percy and Jason are arguing and Percy accidentally tells Jason he loves him.  
> Pairing: Jason x Percy 
> 
> I hope you like it, Minnie! And I hope you like the nearly-smut ;)  
> Thank you everybody for the love! Review/message your prompts!

‘’Okay, I get that you’re pissed, but don’t you think you’re overreacting a bit?’’

Jason was sitting on Percy’s bed, arms crossed, leaning back, as if he had no care in the world, while Percy paced angrily back and forth, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. He had never been this mad at anyone. Jason had broken a promise, and the fact that Percy still had the inconvenient adoration for Jason’s brave, selfless way and his beautiful blue eyes made it worse.

‘’Pissed doesn’t cut it,’’ Percy hissed, ‘’you promised you wouldn’t tell anyone, and now everybody knows.’’

‘’Not everybody,’’ Jason protested, ‘’I only told Annabeth.’’

Percy froze and turned slowly, eyes glowing with anger, ‘’only Annabeth!? ‘’ Percy didn’t give Jason a chance to speak, ‘’Annabeth told Grover. Grover told Juniper. Juniper told the nymphs. The nymphs told Leo. Leo told the whole goddamn Hephaestus cabin, the Apollo cabin overheard, and now our entire camp knows. Then Nico shows up and someone tells him and he goes to Camp Jupiter and tells Hazel, who then tells Frank, who then accidentally tells Reyna, and of course Octavian finds out so suddenly all of Camp Jupiter knows. Hell, I bet you all the Gods in Olympus know!’’ Percy took a deep breath, ‘’so you see how you ‘’just telling Annabeth’’ worked out for me.’’

Jason stood up and spread his hands helplessly, ‘’what do you want me to do? I can’t untell Annabeth. And besides, it’s not like it’s that much of a deal. You said yourself that you wouldn’t mind if people knew. I think what you’re angry about is that I couldn’t keep my mouth shut, and I already said I was sorry for that.’’

Percy was about to say something, but when he turned he realised Jason had stepped forward. He couldn’t help but stare at those piercing blue eyes, and the cute scar on Jason’s lips…or just his lips. He became distracted, and it made him even more angry. He shoved Jason away. ‘’Just go away. I don’t want to talk to you.’’

Jason sighed, ‘’you’re being childish, and we have to go on a quest in seven days anyway. Stop sulking.’’

‘’You have no right to tell me that.’’ Percy snapped.

‘’Oh please, you’re so dramatic.’’

‘’Shut up and leave!’’ ‘’Honestly, you’re such a girl sometimes, Percy. I said I’m sorry. Would you like a bouquet of roses and chocolates?’’

‘’No, I’d like you to get your annoying ass out of my cabin. I’ve got every right to be angry at you.’’

‘’I get angry, but not seething mad. It wasn’t that bad,’’ Jason said defensively.

‘’Shut up!’’

‘’Why are you getting so mad for!?’’ Jason was moving closer and it was making weird things to Percy’s heart.

‘’At the fact that you’re supposed to be one of the most important people in my life that I’m supposed to trust! I feel like I can’t tell you anything now.’’

Jason couldn’t help smirking, ‘’one of the most important people in your life, huh?’’

Percy felt anger bubble up again, ‘’you don’t seem even remotely sorry! Get out!’’

He put his hand up, ready to punch Jason out of his cabin, and although Jason was taller and had more muscle than Percy, the latter was so mad he was positive he could get the blonde at least halfway to the doors. Jason intercepted the punch midair and grabbed Percy’s wrist. He pushed Percy against the wall and pinned his wrist above his head.

‘’Calm down.’’ All humour went out of Jason in a second, but Percy was struggling roughly against him, his eyes flashing. Jason grabbed his other wrist to prevent Percy from knocking him out. Percy decided to use his legs as a last measure of defense, causing Jason to press himself against Percy to cease any violent movement. ‘’Just tell me why you’re so angry!’’ Now Jason was yelling too. Percy felt the words push at his lips and he couldn’t stop them.

‘’Cuz I love you and you hurt me!’’ Jason blinked and pulled an inch away, ‘’what?’’ Percy’s eyes widened and he stared at Jason in horror, but he couldn’t stop his mouth from moving, ‘’I’m in love with you and you telling someone about something I trusted you with hurt me, okay!?’’ Terrified, Percy realised that his vision was getting blurry with tears and he pushed Jason away in a last desperate effort to save some of his pride. He hid his face behind his hands. ‘’Just go away.’’ He whispered. He heard Jason sight in a way that told him the blonde had no idea what to do now, and then he took Percy’s wrists and gently pulled his hands away from his face. Tears were on the ends of Percy’s eyelashes, threatening to spill. Jason wiped them away roughly.

‘’Man up. No crying.’’ He sighted once more when Percy’s lip shook and more tears welled up. ‘’Oh, Percy. Come here.’’ He wrapped his arms around Percy’s waist and pulled him close. Percy balled his hands into Jason’s shirt and sniffed, blinking the tears away. ‘’I’m sorry, Perce. I know I’m an asshole sometimes. Forgive me?’’ Percy nodded against Jason’s shirt. Jason smiled and brought one hand to smooth Percy’s hair down. He kissed his forehead. ‘’You’re such a baby.’’

Percy smacked Jason’s chest. ‘’Stop making fun of me.’’

Jason smiled gently, ‘’I’m not.’’

Percy pressed his hand against the place he hit, ‘’I like you.’’

‘’I know.’’

Percy looked Jason in the eye. ‘’I love you.’’

Jason’s cheeks coloured slightly. ‘’Yeah?’’

Percy looked at his hands, still touching Jason’s shirt. ‘’Yeah. A lot.’’

Suddenly Jason danced out of Percy’s range and grinned, ‘’prove it.’’

Percy’s mouth fell open, ‘’wha-? Asshole!’’

‘’That’s me’’ Jason continued grinning right up to the moment when Percy stomped over to him and shoved him angrily onto the bed. Jason fell back into the pillows onto his ass and didn’t even have time to look up before Percy pounced on him, shoved him down and kissed him. Percy slid his lips from Jason’s to his chin and pressed butterfly kisses to his jaw line.

‘’Hey, Percy, this is…’’ Jason’s voice shook slightly.

‘’Shut up. It’s your fault.’’ Percy whispered, kissing down Jason’s neck, one hand slipping under his shirt to rub circles into Jason’s stomach. He ground his crotch into Jason’s, causing the blonde to growl. Without a warning Percy was flipped over so he was sandwiched between Jason and the bed.

‘’What!? Jason!’’ Percy squeaked. Jason’s eyes turned dark.

‘’Don’t blame me now. You’ve gotten me into this state,’’ he crushed his lips into Percy’s, tongue easily slipping into Percy’s mouth. Percy couldn’t help squirming at the strange albeit pleasant sensation. Jason roughly drew his hand down Percy’s sides and hooked his thumbs into Percy’s jeans, teasing his thighs with tiny touches. Percy was breathing hard by the time Jason started marking his neck with hot kisses and didn’t object when Jason practically ripped his t-shirt off him. The blond slid his lips down Percy’s chest down to his stomach, and curled his tongue against Percy’s belly button, causing the demi god to gasp. Jason pulled Percy’s jeans off and then sat on his heels to remove his own shirt. He then look at Percy’s flushed face, his half closed eyes, the dishevelled dark hair, the chest rising up and down erratically… He felt a strange warmth spread through him as he closed the gap between their bodies and kissed Percy, this time gently, with more feeling. Percy finally responded by bringing his hands to Jason’s cheeks and kissing him back sweetly.

He pulled away ever so slightly to let Percy catch his breath.

‘’Jase…’’ hearing Percy’s breathless voice made Jason’s self control crumble. He pulled his own jeans off at top speed and quickly got rid of his and Percy’s underwear. There was a polite cough from by the door and both Percy and Jason turned in horror. Thalia put her bag in the air.

‘’Hi Percy, I came to watch mean girls and gossip with you, you know, since apparently you’re gay and all.’’ She said casually. Percy glared at Jason,

‘’The Hunters know too!?”’ Jason smiled apologetically and kissed Percy’s nose. There was a ripping noise, followed by crunching. They looked at Thalia, who was munching on popcorn and watching them curiously.

‘’I can come back later, if you want. You seem busy.’’ She said reluctantly.

‘’That’d be great.’’ Percy smiled sheepishly.

Thalia turned towards the doors, and with her hand on the handle looked over her shoulder, grinning‘’oh. Nice butt cheeks, by the way, bro.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so basically no smut because-  
> 1.) I felt like this was a good place to end this fic.  
> 2.) I couldn't decide whether to say 'dick', 'cock' or whether to just skip naming it... so yeah, 1st world problems xD  
> I hope you liked it!


	4. The Boy Who Liked To Draw (Luke x Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: Inlovewithsnow2002  
> Prompt: Percy likes to draw people but no one knows about it and he draws Luke a lot.  
> Pairing: Bottom!Percy x Top!Luke
> 
> I hope you like it! Comment/message your prompts! Please specify who you want on top, and remember I only do gay couples!

As a son of Poseidon Percy was supposed to be many things, but artistic was not one of them. Sometimes he wondered why his godly parents wasn’t someone like Apollo, the god of the arts. Sometimes he wished that people didn’t frown at his love for drawing. Every time he started sketching something, one of his friends or some random demi god would make fun of him and tell him to man up. It was a harsh and strange treatment, but being the hero of the camp Percy was expected to be manliness personified. No one wanted the big hero to be interested in drawing.

That’s why Percy drew in secret. He found a secluded little cliff overlooking the beach and mostly drew sunsets and the sea. Percy wasn’t interested in drawing places though – what he really wanted to draw was people. And then, as if by a godly hand, the perfect model popped up. Luke Castellan was, as Percy soon found out, the best to draw. He wasn’t as broad shouldered as Jason but still had a good amount of muscle on him. He was graceful and beautiful, and Percy caught himself thinking weird things about Luke, things that would probably freak him out. Luke came down to the beach to train every morning, and he always chose the spot directly underneath Percy’s drawing cliff. Percy had a great view of Luke as he practiced sparring and did a range of exercises. He caught his movements perfectly on paper and soon enough his sketch pad was filled with drawings of Luke. Soon Percy’s head was filled with Luke too.

It was on a warm-ish summer morning that Percy was finally caught. He was busy sketching Luke performing the art of push ups, roughly sketching the lines with his pencil. This time he wasn’t concentrating on Luke’s face, which he rarely did since Luke was too far away, and just drew his physique. As he filled in the details he didn’t look back at Luke – he remembered the curve of his shoulders, the point of his chin and the gentle curl of his hair perfectly in his head. That was a mistake.

‘’Is that me?’’ Percy jumped three metres into the air and slammed his sketch book against his chest, turning to stare in horror at Luke. The blonde was standing above him, the rising sun illuminating his silhouette. He had his hands on his hips and was staring at Percy.

Percy jumped to his feet and started backing away. ‘’I-I was…I was just…um…’’ He quickly pushed pass Luke and ran down the cliff. Only when he disappeared from view did Luke blink, rub his head and mutter ‘weird’.

* * *

 

Luke, being the son of Hermes, was good at sneaking in and stealing stuff, but this time round he wasn’t stealing anything. He unlocked the doors to Percy’s cabin in one swift motion and was glad his half-brother Tyson was spending some quality time with daddy Poseidon, because he would have made things a whole lot more awkward. Percy was taking a shower from the sound of rushing water behind closed doors, so Luke made himself at home on Percy’s bed.

‘ _Damn, this boy sure likes his water…_ ’ Luke thought, feeling his eyelids drop. He pulled one hand under his head and the other across his stomach and dozed off. He had come to see Percy and ask him what the drawing thing was about, but technically that could wait.

When Percy emerged from the shower and saw Luke he did a double take and nearly smashed into the wall. He then proceeded to stand in a strange position for twenty seconds, before relaxing when he realised Luke was asleep. Percy bit his lip. Luke was elegant and strong when he practiced combat but when he slept he was irresistibly beautiful. Silently Percy grabbed his sketch book and sat on a chair next to his bed. He flipped to a clean page and started drawing. Half and hour later he was staring at his work, smiling gently. He managed to capture every little detail about Luke’s face, and he was happy he had a memoir of him now.

But, of course, his happiness didn’t last long. When he looked up, Luke was awake and staring at him. Percy lost his shit and nearly crashed backwards with his chair.

‘’Um… what are you doing in my cabin?’’ Percy asked nervously.

Luke smiled slyly, ‘’you don’t seem to mind.’’ Percy blushed at this and gripped his sketch book tightly. ‘’You should probably find another drawing subject,’’ Luke said and Percy felt his throat constrict. He was prepared to be called disgusting, a freak, a weirdo… ‘’I don’t think I’m an awfully interesting one.’’ Luke finished with a smile.

‘’Y-y-you a-a-ar-r-e’’ Percy was horrified at how many time he tripped over his words. Luke smiled.

‘’Can I see?’’ Luke yanked the sketch pad out of Percy’s hand before the other could reply and flipped through it eagerly.

‘’Wow…’’ he breathed, admiring not only the pictures of him but also the half-hearted paintings of the sunset on the beach. ‘’These are amazing.’’ He turned to Percy with a grin, ‘’you’re really great.’’

Percy stared at his knotted hands, ‘’you’re not angry? That I drew you without your permission?’’

Luke laughed, ‘’oh please, for a demi-god you’re sneaking around skills are pathetic. I could tell you were drawing me from the beginning.’’

Percy’s mouth fell open, ‘’you’re kidding.’’ Luke leaned forward and closed Percy’s mouth with the tips of his fingers, ‘’nope. You should borrow the invisibility cap from Annabeth next time.’’

Percy fidgeted, ‘’I’m not supposed to like drawings. I’m supposed to like sword fights and inspirational speeches. I’m a son of Poseidon, after all…’’

Luke grinned, ‘’so what? I’m the son of Hermes, and I’m not supposed to have a crush on a guy.’’

‘’What!? You have a crush on a guy!?’’

Luke’s smile disappeared as he leaned in closer, hooking his fingers into Percy’s shirt, ‘’let me specify. I have a crush on _you_.’’

‘’Wha-‘’ Luke pulled Percy in by his shirt and kissed him. Percy grasped the wrist holding his t-shirt as his mind went fuzzy. He vaguely remembered Luke sweeping him off the chair and laying him down on the bed. Then everything sharpened and Percy saw Luke clearly, hovering above him. His shirt had disappeared and Percy realised he was bare-chested as well.

‘’Wait, what!?’’ Percy gasped when Luke pressed his chest against his, fingers trailing up his sides.

‘’Shhhh, go with it.’

’ ‘’What the hell do you mean go with it?’’

Luke smiled, ‘’well, you like me too, don’t you? Why else would you draw me so much?’’

Percy blushed, ‘’cuz I think you’re beautiful?’’ Luke laughed and kissed Percy again,

‘’You’re so cute.’’ Luke brushed his lips under Percy’s jaw, his throat, his collarbone… He slid his hand up Percy’s forearm and linked their fingers above his head. Then, without a warning, he slid his hand down Percy’s pants. Percy inhaled sharply and hid his face in Luke’s shoulder as the blonde started pumping his hand up and down in a steady rhythm. When it seemed that Percy finally got control over his breathing again, Luke slid his thumb over the slit, making Percy bite his lip. Luke peppered Percy’s neck with kisses and marks as Percy clenched his teeth and waited for release – that never came. Luke stopped just as Percy was about to come and smirked, working on his own boxers. He pulled out his throbbing member and Percy looked away, blushing madly. He didn’t know if doing this with Luke was the smartest option, but he was about to burst and he desperately needed Luke. Luke leaned forward and nibbled on Percy’s lip, pulling off Percy’s boxers and positioning himself at Percy’s enterance.

‘’Sorry,’’ Luke pressed a feverish kiss to Percy’s lips,‘’I can’t wait anymore.’’ He pushed in gently and Percy wrapped his arms around Luke’s shoulders, kissing the place where his shoulder and neck met. Their moans could soon be heard in the next cabin over.

* * *

 

Percy woke up the next day and was greeted by the early afternoon sun. He was sore all over and still pretty tired, but he knew he couldn’t sleep for ages. Luke was nowhere to be seen. As Percy searched for some clothes, he noticed his sketch pad was open on a note.

_Hi Percy! Sorry I left, but I was extremely hungry and you were sleeping like you were never gonna wake up. I guess I worked you pretty hard. Sorry :D See you at lunch? If you’re up by that time, that is. Luke xoxo Ps. I took this opportunity to get payback._

Under the note was a scraggly drawing of Percy, sleeping – or Percy assumed that it was that. It was a stick figure with big, googly eyes and a mop of black hair, laying on something resembling a bed. Percy smiled and hugged the sketch pad to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so I decided not to continue with the smut because I felt like there was no chemistry between those two in this fic, so like...sorry guys!


	5. The Ghost Boy (Jason x Nico)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: Anon  
> Prompt: One of them is a crime lord and the other is trying to infiltrate their gang and take them out, but to do that he has to work up the ranks and get closer to the other, which leads to them falling for each other and a final choice between finishing the job and being with the other.  
> Pairing: Jason x Nico 
> 
> Mann, 7,000 words. Took a while. I hope you like! Send me more prompts! PLEASE specify who you want on top.

**Day Zero**

‘’Nico di Angelo, more commonly known under the alias ‘Ghost King’ is the most notorious, dangerous and feared Drug Lord in America. It is vital that we stop the import of drugs from all over the world and we capture him as soon as possible. We already know that trying to assassinate him outright is not going to work – he always has bodyguards around him and we’re not even entirely sure what he looks like; he rarely leaves his headquarters.’’

‘’Your job is to work up the ranks of his gang and get his trust – when he’s comfortable and drops his guard, you will kill him. If you succeed you will get international respect, medals and a whole load of money. This job must remain a secret – F.B.I would be ashamed to reveal that they cannot bring down Ghost King and that they must turn to assassin clans for help. So please, keep this as quiet as possible and eliminate the target quickly.’’

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, former gang leader and head of the New York Assassin Clan, crossed her tan arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

‘’That should be easy, but it will take a long time. This is a careful operation. It cannot be rushed.’’

Percy Jackson, the head of F.B.I, nodded solemnly, ‘’you will be granted as many resources and money as you need, as long as the target is wiped off the face of earth.’’

Reyna nodded also and leaned back, glancing at the huge blonde guy behind her.

‘’Jason, you up for this job?’’

The guys shrugged, ‘’why not?’’

Percy smiled nervously, ‘’Only one? This is an important mission…’’

Something flashed in Reyna’s eyes, ‘’don’t worry, _sir_. I know what I’m doing. Di Angelo won’t let more than one person into his gang. He’s very careful. Trust me, I’ve met him before.’’ She nudged her head away from Jason, ‘’go get the job done, Grace.’’

Jason set the glass of wine down on the table and winked at Percy, ‘’see you in a few.’’

888

Jason couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with all the stares he was getting. Of course his face remained impassive but he could feel the uneasiness creep over him. There was a big Asian guy by the doors. He looked like a mountain, even compared to Jason.  The girl sitting on the couch opposite him was playing with her knife and kept glancing at him, like she wanted to slit his throat or give him a haircut. There was a kid leaning against the wall, constructing something that looked mildly like a bomb. There was also Piper, who was leaning against the wall looking slightly nervous. That was probably because her alliances didn’t lie with the drug underground but with the New York Assassin Clan. Piper had been plugged into the underground for a while and she was the one who got Jason into the drug gang.

Finally, when Jason thought the tension in the room had reached its peak, the doors were thrown open. Jason got to his feet imiediatly, preparing for his first encounter with the drug lord. He was waiting for a wall of muscle like the Asian guy, or a body strapped with weapons from head to toe, but instead he got…

‘’Short…’’ Jason murmured in wonder as the drug lord stopped in front of him. He was skinny and his head barely brushed Jason’s chin. His hair was a messy, dark mop and there were shadows under his eyes. He looked Italian or Spanish, but Jason didn’t know which.

‘’What did you say?’’ The man said in a quiet, chilling voice.

‘’Nothing.’’ Jason bowed his head respectfully.

Nico di Angelo nodded, and snapped his fingers at the Asian guy.

‘’Let’s skip the small talk and get to the formalities. Frank here is going to go make you sign a contract that puts a gag order on you – you talk, you’re dead. If the police catch you, you will be assassinated within 24 hours or before your interrogation – no hard feelings, but anybody would spill under torture. Security measures. I will let you know when a job comes up, but don’t expect people round here to trust you easily. The main rule here is that none of us do drugs. If you get addicted, you’re out.  You’re only here because Mclean recommended you anyway. If you have any questions, ask Frank.’’

With that Nico di Angelo turned on his foot and marched out of the room. Jason later remembered that it was the longest thing Nico ever said to him.

**DAY ONE**

Jason quickly discovered that there were only about fifty members in the drug gang, despite the assassins assuming there were at least one hundred. The members drifted around the main head quarters, a partly-ruined factory that was cleaned and re-furnished on the inside. Jason never saw the same member twice and most of them ignored him. Frank made him sign the contract swearing that he would not spill the beans to the police or anyone outside of the gang and allocated him his room. He tried to act as impassive and emotionless as he could – that was what everybody else was doing. Piper stared at him intensely when she walked past, and Jason took that as a sign that she was going to talk to him later.

The first surprise came at dinner time. Jason wondered if he would go out to town to eat something, or if some stale food would be delivered to his room, or if the gang ate at all, but then Frank popped up and escorted him down metal stairs and through menacing looking metal doors. Inside was a long, brown table around which were clustered all the people in the drug gang – all in all there were not fifty members, but twenty. Jason was beyond shocked at the fact that the most notorious and successful gang had only twenty members.

Nico di Angelo sat at the head of the table. Frank sat down on his left. On his right was the girl with the knife from before, and she was whispering with another girl. Jason heard about those two – Hazel and Bianca di Angelo. Bianca was Leo’s full sister, while Hazel was his half sister. Apparently they were his weak points and they weren’t permitted to go out without bodyguards. Nico di Angelo had many enemies that were waiting for a chance to hurt him. Bianca sat opposite the kid who liked to tinker with stuff. He was fidgeting with his fork.

‘’Grace, you can sit down there.’’ Nico nodded his head to the end of the table, where there was a free space between Piper and a tall, muscular surfer-type dude with freckles and blonde hair. Jason counted that four out of the thirteen men around the table were built like mountains, while five others were quite muscular. All in all only two boys were scrawny and thin. One of the seven girls also looked like a pro-wrestler. Three of them had silver bandanas tied around their heads.

As Jason walked to his space on the table he noticed there were several spaghetti bowls set out and everybody had a plate, fork, knife and a glass of coke. Jason sat down, looking impassive.

‘’Hi, I’m Will.’’ The blonde surfer dude said in a hushed tone. Jason sent him a brief smile, but then Nico cleared his throat.

‘’Okay, let’s say grace.’’

Leo snorted. Nico glared at him. ‘’don’t even think about making that pun.’’

Leo remained silent but he continued grinning. And then, to Jason’s utter confusion, Nico reached out his hands to Hazel and Frank. He grasped Hazel’s but only gently squeezed Frank’s. The chain continued all the way down to the table. Piper grabbed Jason’s hand, and Jason felt Will slip his hand around his fingers as well.

‘’Dear lord,’’ Nico said, not looking at anyone in particular, ‘’please bless this food and all the people gathered here. May they be safe and healthy. Thank you for Hazel’s cooking skills and for everything we have. Amen.’’

Everybody around the table muttered quiet Amens. Jason was so surprised he didn’t notice when Piper started squeezing his hand. It was a secret code they had learned when training to be assassins – through long and short blinks you could communicate short messages without anyone realising. Piper applied this technique to Jason’s hand, squeezing his hand for long and short periods of time to convey a message.

M – NITE ROOF

Jason understood – Piper wanted to meet up with him at midnight, on the roof. She let go of his hand casually, and so did Will, and suddenly the room was a mess of people eating and talking and laughing. It reminded Jason of a Christmas family dinner. Jason glanced at Nico. He was twirling a piece of spaghetti around his fork, and although he wasn’t talking to anyone he seemed a part of the whole scene. This wasn’t what Jason expected.

At midnight he sneaked out of his room, which he now shared with the fidgeting Leo, and located the stairs to the roof. Piper was already waiting. Their conversation was short – they shouldn’t make out like they knew each other, keep a low profile and distance. There were multiple ranks in the gang – Jason, as the greenie, was lowest. Then came people like Piper, Octavian, Lee, Ethan and Chris, who were standard drug smugglers and not anywhere near the inner circle. Then there were those who weren’t really smugglers, like Calypso, who was in charge of importing from the Caribbean, Beckendorf who took care of aerial supplies and Tyson who smuggled drugs through a complicated lacework of channels and oceans. Next came some of Nico’s trusted people who oversaw the work of the two ranks below; Zoe, the Stoll Twins, Silena and Will. Nico kept his bodyguard close – Clarisse, Luke or Frank were always with him. And then there was the inner circle – Leo, Nico’s weapon man, Thalia, and his two sisters. That was what Jason had to infiltrate. Nico di Angelo only let his guard down around his inner circle, to the point where he could sleep in the same room as them or walk around without a weapon. To do that, Jason had to gain Nico’s trust.

‘’Don’t screw up,’’ Piper said in the end, ‘’or Reyna will kill us before the Ghost King can even get to us.’’

Jason nodded and watched as she walked towards the staircase first.

‘’Hey, Piper?’’

She turned.

‘’How old is he?’’

‘’Di Angelo? Twenty.’’

Jason thought about that after Piper was gone. Only twenty. Still kind of a kid. He seemed to carry around a strange darkness. It would be hard to gain his trust – he had walls up. Jason himself was nearly twenty six. He was too young to get killed.

So he was going to succeed at this job. He was going to kill Nico di Angelo.

**DAY SEVEN**

To Jason’s surprise he was quickly pulled up. One day he was sitting in his room, sharpening knives Leo had left for him, when Nico di Angelo knocked and walked in. He didn’t sit down and Jason saw the tension in his shoulders. Despite that he spoke calmly.

‘’You seem at home here. Are you doing fine?’’

‘’Yes, thanks boss.’’ Jason was surprised by the concern. But he already got used to the idea that Nico di Angelo, the drug lord, was a family person.

‘’Good. You’ve been here only a week but you grasped the concept of what we’re doing pretty quickly. You’re more efficient than some of the guys I’ve had around here for a year.’’

‘’Thanks, boss’’ Jason said again.

‘’Basically I want you to take care of the import from London.’’

Jason blinked, ‘’really?’’

Nico shrugged, ‘’you do your job well. You’re trustworthy. Calypso and Tyson like you. They want you to join their squad. You up?’’

Jason grinned, forgetting for a moment about keeping his cool and careless demeanour. The mission was going well. ‘’Of course, boss!’’

He might have imagined the blush on Nico di Angelo’s face.

Working alongside Calypso, Tyson and Beckendorf proved…almost nice. For most of the day Jason lazed around, while at night the four of them left to go to the international base located in the middle of a city. It was cleverly hidden in an apartment block, somewhere so normal the F.B.I didn’t think to look there. Of course Jason couldn’t tell them where it was, because everybody would realise he was a plug. For now he communicated with his counterpart in London, and arranged drug deliveries via air and sea. After that Tyson and Beckendorf took over. Jason tried hard not to make friends with them, but both Calypso and Tyson were very open and talkative. It was hard. He would have to betray them, after all.

He got praised twice by di Angelo in the following few weeks. Drug use spiked and everybody had more money in their pockets. Jason couldn’t help but feel a bit smug about causing the F.B.I problems with catching out druggies. He didn’t like F.B.I much.

**DAY TWENTY FIVE**

Jason didn’t know what he was doing, but he was doing it right. After a month he was moved up to be in charge of the importers and was let into the outer circle of Nico di Angelo’s people. He found himself attending meeting that he didn’t see people like Octavian, Calypso or Piper attend. Nico talked about importing drugs on a bigger scale, from more places… Jason was amazed at how careful and perfect all his plans were, and yet Nico didn’t seem to be passionate about drug dealing. He wasn’t a druggie – Jason was pretty sure the drug lord never actually took anything, and neither did his subordinates. And then, one day…

‘’Jason, I need to you to come meet a supplier with me.’’

Jason, who was having his free time and was reading a novel, looked up, surprise. Nico was leaning against his and Leo’s room, staring at Jason intently. To be honest, he always stared at Jason intently. Sometimes the dark colour of his eyes freaked Jason out a little bit. The shadows under Nico’s eyes seemed to have deepened.

‘’Why me?’’

‘’I need a bodyguard. Frank and Luke off guarding Calypso who’s in Mexico. Clarisse got shot in the leg and is immobile. You’re the next biggest guy round here.’’

Jason nodded, putting his book down. He thought that getting to know the face of a potential supplier was a good idea for future reference.

Ten minutes later they hit the road. Nico was a smooth driver and the car ride was silent but not awkward. Jason kept glancing at Nico. It was a while since they were by themselves and Jason had never been this close to him. He observed his tan skin, dark, messy hair, and those dark eyes…he was an attractive guy, Jason decided.

When they finally got to their destination it was getting dark rapidly and their supplier was already waiting. He was in a dark hoodie with sunglasses and a large messenger bag. He didn’t look suspicious at all. He was shuffling from leg to leg. Nico nodded a greeting. The supplier took the bag off and let it hang between them. Nico produced a stuffed envelope and extended it towards the supplier. They exchanged. There were no words, until the supplier shuffled through the money and his mouth twisted.

‘’We agreed on fifty more.’’

Jason realised with a jolt that the supplier was a woman, but the fact didn’t faze Nico. The drug lord’s face hardened.

‘’No.’’

The supplier kissed their teeth, ‘’don’t give me that. Do you know who I am?’’

‘’Do you know who _I_ am?’’

Nico might have been short and young, but his tone of voice sent a chill down Jason’s spine. Jason tried his best to look menacing but the supplier ignored him completely.

‘’You threatening me!?’’

‘’Take the money and go.’’ Nico said coolly. The woman growled and Jason had a split second to react as she dug a raw blade from her pocket and charged at Nico. Jason didn’t know why he did it. If he hadn’t moved Nico would have been stabbed right under his ribs. He would have bled out. He would have died. There would have been no need to climb up the ranks to get close to the drug lord to kill him, because he would be dead. It would have made everything so much simpler. Instead, Jason moved, and it sparked off a whole chain of events.

Jason practically threw himself in front of Nico, and the blade struck his side shallowly and cut a ragged hole against his side. Jason barely felt the pain. He lunged at the drug dealer, but she, panicked, skipped away, grabbed the bag and envelope and ran. Jason was about to chase her when he felt a dizziness come over him. He looked down and saw loads of blood. For a second he blacked out.

When he came to he was laying across the back seat of Nico’s car. They were both wet and it was raining outside. Jason wondered if it had been more than a second, and how long it took Nico to haul him into the car. Nico was straddling his legs and Jason could barely feel his weight. With shaking hands Nico was finishing bandaging Jason’s side.

‘’Boss?’’

Nico looked up, startled and panicked. His whole body was shaking slightly, and water dripped off his long-ish hair. He was pale and…he looked like he was going to cry.

‘’…Jason?’’

Jason began to sat up.

‘’No! Don’t do that!’’

Jason did anyway.

‘’Do you want me to take you to the hospital? The wound isn’t life threatening but, um it probably hurts and um…’’

Nico pulled his damp hair from his forehead with a shaking hand and took a deep breath.

‘’I’m sorry; I just didn’t expect that girl to attack me. And you…’’ he looked at Jason with so much emotion Jason felt a pang go through him, ‘’you saved me. Without a second thought. You just risked your life. I…’’

Jason smiled a fraction, ‘’that’s what I came with you for.’’

Nico took another shaky breath, ‘’I know it’s just…the others wouldn’t have done that…thanks…’’

Jason nodded. Nico made no move to get off him. He just sat there, head down. Jason barely felt the dull pain in his side. He reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind Nico’s ear.

‘’You okay?’’

Nico nodded, turning scarlet. Scared that he freaked him out, Jason moved his hand away but Nico caught it and held it in his lap with both of his. Jason realised how small his hands were compared to his.

‘’Nico… why do you do this? Deal, I mean.’’

Nico looked a bit surprised, but then he bit his lip and looked down, ‘’I…after our parents died, Bianca was depressed. She wouldn’t do anything and we had so much debt…and then Hazel popped up, and she had nowhere to go. We had our house taken away. It…It was the only way to get out of that mess. Someone offered me a small job. I took it. Anyone would. But once you’re in it’s hard to get out…I hate this job. But it’s all I have.’’

Jason didn’t know what to say. He sat there and let Nico cradle his hand in his palms.

‘’Let’s go home.’’ Nico whispered eventually. Jason squeezed his hand.

‘’Yeah.’’

**Day Thirty**

That same day Jason was promoted into Nico’s inner circle. He was praised for saving his life. Nico let him in on all the plans. And Jason? He was more and more reluctant to talk to Piper about assassination techniques. She was confused as to why Nico di Angelo was still alive. The New York Assassins had not contacted him yet, and neither had Percy Jackson.

She called him out on it one evening, when they were out meeting an informer.

‘’Jason, what’s going on?’’ when Piper had searched Jason’s car, which had been given to him by Nico, for listening devices Jason knew something was up. When she asked him to park the car in some back alley, Jason knew he was in deep shit. Now she was sitting tensely in the front seat, clenching her fists and teeth. She spoke quietly, in a voice that sent a chill down Jason’s spine. She was done messing around.

‘’Nothing…there was just…no opportunity.’’ Jason hated how unconvincing he sounded.

Piper’s eyes flashed but she didn’t look at him.

‘’No opportunity? You _saved_ his life! You did the exact opposite of what you were supposed to do,’’ she ran her hands through her hair in frustration, ‘’you could have just let him take the blade. It would all have worked out so nicely…’’

‘’I was…I don’t know. I acted on instinct. The attacker surprised me. She was so on edge, I didn’t expect her to…’’ Jason shook his head and gripped the steering wheel. He used it as an anchor and concentrated hard on not bursting into a rant that would end with his confession – that he wasn’t sure he could kill Nico di Angelo anymore. He had agreed to the job because he expected a cold jerk of an addict and instead he got this practically-a-teenager with a dark past and a big heart. Piper seemed to read his mind.

‘’If you can’t do it, I will.’’

Jason’s blood ran cold. He had no doubt Piper could end Nico’s life. ‘’N-No it’s okay…it’s my job. I wouldn’t wanna come back in disgrace.’’

Piper nodded and then to his surprise she reached out and squeezed his shoulder, ‘’I get it. Don’t worry; I’m here if you need help with it. I’ve got you.’’

Jason nodded, trying his best to sound thankful, ‘’yeah. Thanks.’’

Piper nodded once more and then sunk back in her chair as Jason twisted the keys in the ignition. He couldn’t help noticing that she was tense even after their conversation.

**Day thirty four**

Four days later, Jason was out on another job, this time with Nico. Something had changed though. Not about Nico, more about the way Jason saw him. After finally accepting that he was not going to kill Nico di Angelo, Jason started to finally see Nico. He looked past the scary drug-lord façade, and realised that Nico was a pretty sensitive guy. Sometimes he seemed almost child-like, with his fascination of some subjects. Jason was painfully reminded how much of a child Nico still was, and that the assassination issue would have to be addressed. He knew the New York Assassins and the police force would not wait forever. Jason made up a plan in his head – it was purely fantastical. As he day dreamed more and more about his plan, which involved saving Nico di Angelo and a whole lot of illegal things, Jason realised he was often subconsciously thinking of Nico…inappropriately.

He had this idea that they could disappear off the face of the earth – go live in a satellite in space. It was a funny and childish daydream but as it proceeded in Jason’s mind, he wondered about the technical difficulties. They’d have to have food and water to late a life time – but there were those tubes astronauts took to space, right? They’d have to learn to deal with no gravity at times. They wouldn’t return to earth, but that was okay. And after being alone with each other for so long, they would get lonely, so they probably would…

Jason caught himself before he could finish thinking about what he would do with Nico if they were by themselves in space. He couldn’t stop the image of a naked Nico come into his head, and it all went downhill from there. Every time he caught a glimpse of the drug lord over the next days he wasn’t able to stop the images popping up in his head – Nico kissing him, whispering in his ear, hooking his fingers into his belt…Nico, moaning underneath him…

At one point Jason actually slammed his palm into his forehead in an attempt to stop the images, which earned him a few strange looks.  He didn’t think it was a good idea to be alone with Nico, especially since they would have to sleep in a motel. Calypso hadn’t secured a deal, and now Nico had to go and fix it. He was taking Jason, whom he trusted whole heartedly, with him. Before they left Piper gave Jason a look that clearly said what she was thinking – Nico di Angelo wasn’t going to come back from this trip, and Jason was to make sure of that.

Fixing the deal wasn’t hard – the hard part was finding a place to sleep at two am. They drove all around, trying to find something, and eventually stopped in front of a hotel that looked more like a whore house – blazing neon signs, black couches and an owner that fit into the Alfonse category perfectly. He said, in broken English, that they only had one room and that Jason and Nico were going to have to share it. Jason was about to argue, but to his surprise Nico snatched the keys from the owners hand and murmured a ‘we’ll take it’. Jason didn’t know if he imagined Nico’s ears turning red as he sauntered off ahead of him.

When they walked into their unremarkable room, Nico opened his mouth, but Jason interrupted him.

‘’If you’re going to say ‘I’ll sleep on the floor’ don’t bother, boss.’’ Jason grinned, ‘’we’re both guys. We can sleep in one bed.’’

Nico snapped his mouth shut quickly and this time Jason didn’t imagine the blush that coloured his skin. ‘’Y-yeah, you’re right.’’

What Jason said was a complete lie. He just had the urge to sleep next to Nico, even if he couldn’t do anything. Nico took a shower first, and when Jason went in he was lost in fantasies again. When the warm water turned to ice and then spluttered and died Jason walked out of the small bathroom to see that Nico had already gone to bed. He was lying curled up, facing the wall. Jason carefully lay next to him on the bed. He had an excuse to lie super close, since the bed was a single, with the other one standing empty in the opposite corner of the room.

Nico slept shirtless. Jason felt his face grown warm as he watched Nico’s back, tan and smooth, move in time with his breathing. His dark hair was still slightly damp from the shower and it was curling at the nape of his neck. Jason couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and curling a strand around his finger. When he let go the curl sprang back into position. Jason smiled. Nico didn’t stir. Carefully Jason moved closer and dipped his head, kissing between Nico’s shoulder blades. He couldn’t resist it. He was going in for a gentle peck but ended up pressing his lips to Nico’s skin, hard, and inhaling his scent. When Nico didn’t move, Jason couldn’t stop himself from slowly trailing his lips down Nico’s spine to kiss the dip in the small of Nico’s back.

His hand unconsciously grasped Nico’s hip, gently enough so he wouldn’t wake up to the touch. Jason’s head was cloudy as he pressed kisses back up Nico’s back. After that he was so lost in the sensation of Nico’s skin against his lips that he didn’t care if he woke up. His kisses became hungry as he reached Nico’s shoulder. By the time he reached his neck Jason wouldn’t have been able to stop even if he wanted to. He pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to the sensitive places beneath Nico’s jaw, littering his neck with bites and marks. The hand that had been gripping Nico’s hip was now grabbing it, his fingers bruising the tender skin. Jason realised with a jolt that Nico was awake.

He stopped his mad kissing for a moment, but he wasn’t able to pull himself away from Nico. He pressed his entire body against Nico’s back and pulled him close. He wound his arm around his waist and smothered the back of Nico’s neck with a series of short kisses. Nico was breathing hard, and his hand was gripping the sheets tightly, but he didn’t say anything. Worried that he had hurt him, Jason moved his hand to gently caress Nico’s thigh. Nico gave a small gasp. Jason leaned in closer and kissed below his ear, his lips touching his skin as he murmured, ‘’I’m sorry. Don’t be mad.’’

Jason could see Nico hide his face in his hands, even though he was turned away from Jason.

‘’I’m not,’’ his voice was quiet and shaking, ‘’you…don’t have to stop.’’

Jason nearly fell off the bed. Did Nico di Angelo just give him permission to…? He grasped his wrist and flipped him, and then slipped on top of him. Nico’s hair was dishevelled and his eyes were glazed over. He was breathing hard. He was scared that Nico would change his mind; Jason dived in and attacked his neck with more kisses. He was sure to mark his collarbones and shoulder too. Grinding their hips harshly together, Jason grabbed Nico’s chin and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Nico’s lips were incredibly soft and they parted shyly. Jason couldn’t keep his hand still. It was like having ADHD. He slid them over Nico’s smooth stomach, up his chest, down his arms. He caressed his thighs, his hips, his face. He could practically feel Nico melt into his touch.

Soon enough Nico relaxed and started touching Jason too – even though his touches were limited to gentle caresses of Jason’s face and Nico’s fingers in his hair, Jason was happy that Nico was bold enough to even do that. After Jason had satisfied the desperate hunger to touch Nico his kisses became slower and more sensual. After Jason pulled away for Nico to catch his breath the drug lord kissed the scar above his lip and the, to Jason’s utmost surprise, pressed a slightly clumsy hickey to his neck, leaving Jason’s heart to beat like mad. Feeling his resolve dissolve, Jason pulled away to quickly tug his shirt off and then he slid his hands down Nico’s sides and hooked his thumbs into his boxers. He pulled them down and disposed of them, his own joining them on the carpet seconds after.

Nico wound his legs around Jason’s waist and the blonde pulled him up so he was practically straddling him. Jason slid into Nico, eliciting a gasp from the smaller male’s lips. Nico gripped Jason’s shoulders tightly, tensing up at the sudden intrusion. Jason smoothed his hands over his hips and his back, trying to soothe his pain. Nico’s dark eyes were closed and he was taking shaky breaths. His hands gradually relaxed on Jason’s shoulders, until eventually Nico smoothed then down his back and tangled them around his neck, snuggling into his shoulder. Taking it as a sign that Nico had adjusted, Jason leaned forward, laying him on the bed and started slowly thrusting. Nico’s whimpers soon turned into soft moans, and when he whispered Jason’s name, the assassin lost his cool. He started kissing Nico feverishly, his thrusts getting harsher. Her pulled out all the way and slammed into Nico, making him cry out.

‘’J-Jason!’’

Jason gritted his teeth and picked the pace up, until he was slamming into Nico in a steady rhythm, making him cry out and moan each time. His fingers dug into Jason’s skin, but Jason felt too good to care. Nico came first, with Jason following close after.

Spent, Nico fell back into the covers and, breathing hard, curled back into his previous position. This time he welcomed Jason’s arm around him by tangling their fingers together and kissing his knuckles sweetly. Jason buried his face in Nico’s hair and closed his eyes. Sleep soon claimed both of them.

**Day thirty five**

Jason was in seventh heaven, right up until they returned to head quarters and Clarisse dragged Nico away, disappearing into one of the secluded rooms. For an hour Jason wandered around, trying to avoid Piper. That didn’t seem necessary – she didn’t seem to even be in head quarters. Jason was in a blissful state of mind, wandering when he will be able to see Nico again, when without a warning Luke and Frank barged into his room, yanked him up and hand cuffed his hand.

‘’Wha-what!?’’

They looked at him coldly and dragged him towards…the interrogation room? Jason didn’t resist, thinking there was some kind of a mistake. Then he remembered that he was a traitor, and a plug, and only then did he start trying to rip away from Luke’s and Frank’s grip. They didn’t let him go and soon he was sitting in a chair, ankles and hands tied to a chair. Nico was sitting opposite him. He didn’t show any sign of anger. His eyes were cold and he had a face of cool professionalism on. It hurt Jason, being treated like a stranger by the guy who stole his heart.

‘’So you’re working with the Police.’’

It wasn’t a question, but a statement, and Jason didn’t deny. He looked down. He wished he wasn’t. He really, really wished he wasn’t.

‘’And you were trying to assassinate me this whole time?’’

Jason continued to stare at his feet.

‘’Even though you saved my life. You protected me.’’

Jason said nothing.

‘’You’re kind of a shitty assassin.’’

At this Jason looked up, and felt his heart contract at the sight of Nico’s beautiful, beautiful eyes glistening with tears. He felt all his energy go out of him and he slumped in his chair. He hated himself. He hated what he had done.

‘’I’m sorry…Nico, I’m sorry…’’

Nico shook his head and wiped the tears away.

‘’I’ll decide what to do with you later. For now-‘’

Suddenly the doors to the interrogation room burst open, and Piper came in, pointing a gun at Nico, with half of New York’s police force behind her.

‘’Ghost King, you’re under arrest. Jason Grace, thank you for your service.’’

**Day forty two**

It had been exactly a week since Nico di Angelo had been arrested for drug dealing and supplying and his gang broken up. It had been exactly a week since Jason quit his job as an assassin and locked himself in his room in the cheap apartment in New York. It had been exactly a week since Jason watched what was happening to Nico di Angelo on TV closely, and three days since he decided that the fantastical plans he had made up when he was with Nico, about them living in space, were going to become reality. Well, maybe not exactly how he had planned, but still.

When he was an Assassin, no one really knew his name. He went by Grace. He could change his name. He wasn’t in the system – Reyna required that all her assassins could not be tracked. He could change Nico’s name too – not many people knew what he looked like. Even on TV they hadn’t shown his face yet. Jason had a small villa in the Jamaica. No one knew him there. They could go. The hard bit would be breaking Nico out of prison. He knew people – one girl Annabeth could get him fake ID’s…the more he thought about it, the more he realised that it could work.

**Day forty four**

It was the day before Nico di Angelo’s trial. The whole world was excitedly waiting to see New York’s most notorious drug lord. They wanted to know his face. They wanted to know his fate. Jason was ready the night before the trail. He was dressed all in black, with gloves and silent shoes. He had rope, pins and a gun. He was gonna get his Nico and they were gonna disappear.

Jumping the gate was fairly easy. As part of his training Jason learned parkour, so avoiding the barbed wire and the beam from the watch tower as he snuck into the federal prison. He knew from the TV where Nico was kept exactly. First came the electrical box. It took Jason half an hour to locate it and another twenty minutes to disable it. Once the power was cut, so were the alarms. Jason had approximately twenty minutes to find Nico’s room – that was the amount of time it would take the workers of the prison to figure out what was wrong. He ran through the open field where prisoners exercised, swung himself over the wall and balanced himself on the ledge of a small window that led into the dining room.

He cut the glass and set it as gently as he could on the ledge. Unfortunately he knocked it off. _Fortunately_ there was grass underneath the window so it didn’t make too much noise as it shattered. Jason slipped through and used the rope to slip himself down to the dining room floor. Seventeen minutes to go. Two more minutes gone trying to locate Nico’s cell. He spent another two minutes trying to open the lock with the wire – it wouldn’t work.

‘’Always works in movies.’’ Jason muttered in annoyance. He put the wire away and decided on a more convenient way of opening the doors – he knocked the handle off. Nico didn’t have a cell yet – he slept in the interrogation room, in the little interrogation cell. When Jason barged into the room, he jumped up from the small bed in shock. Eleven minutes to go.

‘’The hell!?’’ Nico demanded in an angry whisper.

‘’I came to bust you out’’ Jason said breathlessly.

Nico clucked his tongue in disgust and sat back down on the bed, ‘’go away.’’

Jason groaned, ‘’come _on_ Nico, there’s no time for this.’’

Nico looked away, ‘’I don’t talk with traitors.’’

Jason sighted, ‘’you’re such a child.’’ Nine minutes.

Jason crossed the room, grabbed the wire and started working on the lock on Nico’s cell.

‘’don’t even try.’’

Jason glanced up at him and then back at his work. This time the lock clicked and the doors swung open. Nico snarled and launched his thin, uncomfortable pillow at Jason. Jason caught it and tossed it aside. In the darkness of the room he could barely see Nico but he managed to find his wrists and pin them to the wall. Seven minutes to go.

‘’Let go. You’re scum. How could you do that to me!?’’ Nico struggled against Jason’s grip.

Jason wanted to explain – desperately. But there was no time. ‘’Not right now, Nico-‘’

‘’Yes, right now!” Jason had never seen Nico so agitated.

He gritted his teeth, ‘’Fine. I’ve done something that’s hard to forgive, I know. At first when I was assigned to kill you, I planned to do it quickly. But you surprised me, okay? You were gentle and loving and you took care of the people around you. You weren’t even in this business by choice. I couldn’t kill someone so…human. I didn’t want to. Ever since I met you, I knew I couldn’t do it. And then you started noticing me and spending time with me, and I realised that you’re not just some kid. You’re just so… I can’t even explain it. But you made me fall in love with you. I love you. I’m in love with you, okay? I’m so in love with you Nico.’’

Nico looked at him startled. His body slackened against Jason. Four minutes.

‘’I’ve got this all worked out. We can run away. Kind of like in a movie. No one will find us. I want to be with you, Nico. I love you.’’ Jason’s voice got quieter with every word, until he was whispering. Nico’s eyes shone. Jason leaned down and brushed their lips together. He let go of Nico’s wrist and his hands imiediatly travelled to Jason’s face – he cupped his cheeks in his hand and kissed him gently. Jason pulled him close. Two minutes left. When Nico pulled away, he smiled.

‘’Sounds like a good plan.’’

Jason smiled back and kissed him again. He was so happy. He could feel Nico smile against his lips. Nico, who practically never smiled. And he was the reason for that smile.

Flashlights hit Jason in the face.

‘’Jason Grace, put your hands in the air and back away from the prisoner.’’

‘’Crap.’’

**Day forty five**

Nico di Angelo and Jason Grace waited in the cell for the guards to arrive any moment to take them to their trial. They were handcuffed to the bars of the cell  on opposite ends, but Nico was still smiling. He was happy. No one had ever told hi they were in love with him. He tapped his toe against Jason’s, the only part of him he could reach. Even if they were going to prison, they were going to go together.

The doors opened. Nico sighed. Jason didn’t turn to look.

‘’Okay, take us away.’’

‘’Oh, you bet we will’’

Jason’s head shot up to stare at Thalia, who had her hands on her hips and was standing in the doorway, keys swinging from her finger. Behind her was the whole gang.

‘’How…?’’

‘’We knocked out a few guards.’’ Clarisse grinned.

‘’Broke a few rules.’’ Connor shrugged.

‘’And came to break you guys out.’’ Will smiled.

‘’Since Jason obviously failed.’’ Octavian added.

Jason laughed.

**Day forty six**

They parted on good terms. If they all went together, they would have been found. So they split. They would miss each other, but they wanted to be safe. They were all fugitives now, after all.

Lee and Ethan went to L.A. Ethan started training to become a marine with a new identity. Lee became a football coach.

Chris took Clarisse to Africa. He decided that no one would look for them there. Jason decided that Clarisse would fit perfectly with the jungle.

Beckendorf and Silena went to Brighton, Britain. They bought a small house by the cliff and decided to start a family.

No one knew where Tyson went, but they knew that wherever he was he was happy.

Calypso and Leo went to some small, irrelevant island where they could party all night and sleep all day.

Zoe and Thalia became archery instructors in Bangladesh.

Connor and Travis went back to their parents, with whom they had lost contact over ten years ago.

Will became a surfer dude for real, in the Caribbean.

Luke went to become a pilot.

Frank opened a Chinese restaurant.

Octavian said he’d start a new life somewhere with a clean slate.

As for Hazel and Bianca, they moved into the villa next to Jason’s.

Jason, whose name was now completely different, and Nico, who was Nico no longer, lived in the villa. No one knew who they were. They made love all night and in the day they walked down the beach, read books and spent time together. With the money Nico had from being a drug lord they lived a comfortable life. Hazel soon married a man named Sammy and moved out. Bianca never married, and she remained in her villa with a thousand cats.

Nico di Angelo was now a fugitive, but he had never been so happy.


	6. The Boy and His Soul Mate (Jason x Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: GryffindorGirl94 (yas girl, same house as me!!)  
> Prompt: A fanfic where everyone is still Demigod but with soul mate dynamics.  
> Pairing: Jason x Percy  
> I'm sorry it's a bit corny! Enjoy!

Being a Demigod was awesome, in every aspect except one. Percy loved being a Demigod – he had awesome abilities, he could read ancient Greek, he was really good at fighting and he got to chill at a cool camp every summer. The only thing that bothered him was the aspect of Soul mates.

When a Demigod turns eighteen, they get a tiny tattoo on their wrist. Every tattoo is unique and you know who your soul mate is because they will have the same one as you. A Demigod can only be satisfied by their soul mate – if they have a relationship with anyone else they will never be fully happy or content. They will always feel like something is missing. Sometimes soul mates get tattoos before they turn eighteen, but usually it is on their birthday. If you were lucky, your soul mate was someone from your environment. If not then it could take a few years for you to actually meet them. Only the hunters of Artemis were exclusive to this – they had sworn off boys, but, well, they hadn’t sworn off each other…

Percy despised the idea of soul mates. He hated the idea that his soul mate could be a guy. He was straight. He had a girlfriend. But the worst part was that he knew she wasn’t his soul mate. They clicked and he could talk to her, but Annabeth didn’t make him feel content. He knew she felt the same way. They still dated, though. They killed time until their soul mates were revealed. Percy desperately hoped it could still be Annabeth.

The first person that found their soul mate out of the seven was Leo, at the surprising age of sixteen, and to everybody’s surprise his soul mate was Frank. They hated the idea and avoided each other for six months, but everybody around them could see how agitated they were when they weren’t together. Finally Frank shyly began making advances on Leo. It was small things that surprised everyone, including Leo – holding his hand occasionally, a kiss on the cheek in the evening, a casual arm around the shoulders when they were watching a movie… It was Leo who first kissed Frank. Now, with Leo being eighteen and Frank being nineteen they slotted perfectly. Leo often lay with his head on Frank’s chest, looking so content it made Percy’s heart melt. He was glad his friends were happy, even though they still often bickered and annoyed each other.

Hazel was devastated for a while until she found out Piper was her soul mate. They were best friends and then they were lovers, and they were happy. To everyone’s shock Octavian and Rachel became soul mates – even though Rachel wasn’t a Demigod. Nico di Angelo was only sixteen and he didn’t find his soul mate yet, but everybody expected it was Will Solace. They all seemed so happy with their designated soul mates but Percy didn’t believe he could ever be happy with someone he didn’t choose himself.

On the day of his eighteenth birthday he woke up and felt a gentle, almost pleasant tingling in his wrist. Imiediatly he knew that his tattoo was there and he refused to look. Not everybody got their tattoo on their birthday, but of course he had to be special. He buried his face in his pillow and tried to fall asleep and when the time came to go to breakfast he dressed without looking at his tattoo. Knowing that people would ask him about it, he sneaked into the Hades cabin. Nico was already up.

‘’Good morning.’’ He said.

‘’Morning. Hey, do you have some of your old band bracelets? ‘Cuz I could really use some.’’

Nico rummaged through his stuff without a word, until he found a bunch of rubber bracelets with band names scrawled across them and passed them to Percy.

‘’Did you tattoo pop up?’’

Percy nodded, covering his tattoo before he could glance at it. ‘’Let’s go eat.’’

Naturally everybody wanted to know what Percy’s tattoo looked like, but he refused, so they crowded around Jason, who, unlike Percy, believed in the soul mate idea whole heartedly. He showed off the tiny tattoo on his wrist with pride – a little leave-less tree, tracing the outline of his veins. Annabeth showed everybody hers – a little flower, the stem connecting in a full circle. Percy hoped to god he had the same on, and he was about to look when, to everybody’s shock, Reyna, who was visiting, stood up, crossed the space between her table and the Athena cabin’s table and kissed Annabeth straight on the mouth. Annabeth stared at her as she pulled away with a small smile, and then she grabbed Reyna’s wrist and let out a little breathy laugh at the sight of her flower tattoo on the other girl’s wrist.

Percy stood up without thinking, ‘’Hey! She’s still my girlfriend!’’

Annabeth looked at him with sad eyes, ‘’Percy, I-‘’

‘’Just show us your tattoo.’’ Octavian demanded. Usually his friends would have backed Percy up, but they all wanted to see. Percy was furious with them.

‘’It’s none of your business!’’ he said, backing away. Suddenly he was pushed forward and sat roughly on the Zeus cabin table, opposite Jason and Thalia, who also came to visit. ‘’Wha-!? Get off!’’ Percy demanded but a few campers held him down and pushed the hand where his tattoo was onto the table, holding it down. And then Jason – Percy’s best friend, the guy who he trusted the most – reached out calmly and pulled off his bracelets one by one, as Percy struggled.

His worst fears were confirmed when Jason pulled off the largest bracelet to reveal a tiny black tree, identical to his own. Imiediatly Jason’s grip relaxed to a gentle, soothing touch. Percy hated how much he enjoyed just the simple contact. Feeling like he was going to burst into tears from the embarrassment, Percy ripped his hand away and stumbled out of the dining pavilion. He ran full speed into the Poseidon cabin, thankful for once that he had it all to himself. He was also glad Tyson was away. He didn’t think he would be able to explain why his brother was sobbing loudly on the bed.

Percy wasn’t left in peace for long. Just when he had calmed down and curled into a shivering, sniffing ball he heard the doors open and close quietly. And then he heard the lock being turned. He sat up in bed quickly and looked around in the darkness. When his eyes adjusted he saw Jason standing by the doors, shrouded in shadow. He took a slow, deliberate step towards Percy.

‘’Go away Jason!’’

At that Jason sped up and Percy pressed himself into the wall when Jason sat on the edge of the bed.

‘’Perce, let’s talk.’’

‘’I don’t want to talk! You know I don’t believe in this soul mate shit.’’

Jason stared at him calmly. ‘’I knew it was you. For ages. I could feel it. I felt really calm in your presence and I really liked it when you touched me.’’

Jason moved his hand, still staring at Percy, until his fingertips brushed the back of his hand. Percy felt like he was getting electrically shocked. The tiny touch sent sparks of pleasure coursing through him. Scared of the overwhelming feeling, Percy pulled his hand away.

‘’So you planned this? How could you! I trusted you and you showed everybody that I am…that we are…’’

‘’Soul mates?’’ determination clouded Jason’s eyes, ‘’I wanted them to know. I _want_ everybody to know that you’re _mine_.’’

Scared at the sudden possessiveness, Percy pushed himself farther into the wall until his back hurt. Jason’s eye were half closed and glazed over with lust when he crawled towards Percy, keeping his hands on either side of his hips on the mattress.

‘’Percy, please…’’

‘’No, Jason, what are you doing!?’’ Percy was panicking when Jason got closer.

Jason made a quiet shushing noise as he tilted his head and brought his mouth close to Percy’s.

‘’Jason…!’’

‘’Just this one little kiss, Perce…please…’’ Jason’s breath tickled Percy’s lips. Jason closed the gap, gently brushing his lips against Percy’s. His long fingers folded over Percy’s cheek, the other hand hooked around Percy’s waist. Percy froze over, overcome with pleasure and emotion too suddenly. Jason slid his tongue over Percy’s lip, his hand moving from his cheekbone to his chin, down his neck to cup his shoulder and finally rest against his back, pulling him against his chest. Percy melted. He couldn’t help but lean into the touch, knowing full well that it shouldn’t feel so good to just touch another person in such a normal way. One of Jason’s hands slid to cup his ass, eliciting a small gasp from Percy. Jason used the occasion to slip his tongue inside Percy’s mouth.

A moan ripped itself from Percy’s throat. Jason’s warm hand slid under his shirt, fingers massaging his lower back. Jason finally broke the kiss with a quiet, wet pop and pressed his forehead against Percy’s, kissing his nose in a loving fashion. The movements of his hands weren’t sexual anymore, but the scary thing was, if Jason decided he wanted to go all the way, Percy would have let him.

‘’Percy, we’re meant to be together,’’ Jason whispered, ‘’don’t fight it.’’

Percy fought through the hazy fog that clouded his brain, ‘’…I…’’

‘’Shhh,’’ Jason kissed his forehead, ‘’I’ll make you happy. Promise.’’

How could Percy resist him, when he was making him feel so warm and safe, and when he believed every word that fell from his mouth, even though he didn’t want to. Jason laughed quietly and pulled Percy into for a hug.

‘’don’t look do confused. I’m being serious.’’ He murmured in his ear.

Percy breathed out, ‘’I know.’’

Jason hugged him tighter, ‘’I know this is really sudden. I won’t do anything tonight. But just get used to the idea that you’re mine now. And I’m yours, too.’’

He brought Percy’s wrist to his lips and kissed the tattoo tenderly. Percy blinked at him, pupils blown.

‘’You’re mine?’’

Jason smiled and nodded, ‘’yeah. And you’re mine.’’

Percy shrugged, blinking through the haze. ‘’I guess I can live with that.’’

Jason laughed out loud, ‘’Okay. That’s good to hear.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, sorry for the sappy Jason talk and for Percy acting king cry-baby-ish for a bit of this fanfic. Much love!  
> Please specify who you want on top when sending prompts!


	7. The Boy From Rome (Frank x Leo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt By: Frozentothebone  
> Prompt: Ancient Rome AU. Leo and Frank are arranged to be married.  
> Pairing: Frank x Leo  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so:  
> \- This is an Ancient Rome AU in which same sex marriages are a normal thing.  
> \- Sorry about these prompts coming along really slowly, but when I try to write smut I have to stop and scroll through facebook for a few seconds, gods know why.  
> \- This prompt is largely based on Cleopatra's Daughter - it's a great book, go read it.  
> \- Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are the best!  
> Message your prompts!

Leo Valdez did not understand why at the age of ten he suddenly received all these gifts. It wasn’t anything useful or fun, like toys or a knife perhaps either. It was jewels. Loads and loads of jewels. Before the day he turned ten Leo was only supposed to wear somewhat acceptable clothes when he went out. Now he had to wear everything that had been given to him. He was in the middle of playing with a little wooden horse his dad had made him when servants came to fetch him and took him to his father’s office. That was surprising – Leo never went inside unless he got into _a lot_ of trouble. His dad didn’t seem mad though. His mother was there also. Esperanza Valdez, Leo’s mother, was smiling at Leo when he came in.

‘’Leo, you would not believe this! You’ve gotten a marriage proposal!’’

Leo stuck his thumb in his mouth, something he did on rare occasions when he was thinking hard about something ‘’a what?’’ he asked eventually. 

Esperanza sighed and pulled his thumb out of his mouth, putting her hands on his shoulders. ‘’It means someone wants to marry you. They will take you to their house and make you happy.’’

Leo looked at her with big eyes, ‘’like you and papa?’’

Her smile widened, ‘’that’s right.’’

Leo’s lip suddenly quivered and his eyes filled with tears. ‘’but I don’t wanna go!’’ he threw his arms around his mother’s neck. ‘’don’t let them take me away!’’

‘’Not now, Leo.’’ Esperanza laughed, patting her son’s head. ‘’In a few years time, perhaps. Not now. Don’t worry. You’re a big boy now. Don’t cry.’’

Leo reluctantly let go.

‘’don’t worry, son. We’ll explain everything to you soon.’’ Hephaestus boomed.

‘’Now look at what you’re fiancé sent you!’’ Esperanza said excitedly. ‘’He’s only four years older than you, and seems like such a sweet boy.’’

She led Leo over to where the jewels were laid out on a piece of satin on one of his father’s desk. There was a ring, a golden chain with a blue pendant, a golden belt and a wide, studded bracelet. The bracelet was the only one that Leo liked because it looked a bit like the leather wrist protection the gladiators wore. He soon learned to hate the rest of the jewerly that was forced upon him every time he went out to show that he was going to get married soon. The bulla amulet that hung around his neck to symbolise that he was still a child was heavy enough without the chain and pendant addition, the belt was too wide to be comfortable and Leo felt way too girly with the ring always on his finger.

His mother told him that his fiancés name was Fai and that they were due to be married when Leo was sixteen. Comforted by the thought that his sixteenth birthday was still a long time away, Leo tried not to complain about his jewerly and continued to live life as normal.

888

The first time Leo snuck out of his father’s home was when he was thirteen. It had been a particularly hot day and even the cool marble walls of the house couldn’t help. Leo was fed up of sitting at home and inventing new ways of keeping cool. He didn’t want to ask to go to the baths – he would need an escort and he’d be adorned with all his engagement jewels. Besides, every time he went all the boys attacked him with questions about the wedding and the money he received. They were jealous. It was annoying.

The whole household was practically asleep because of the humidity. His mother and father were lounging in front of the house, sipping drinks lazily and dozing off. The servants did their chores groggily and slowly. No one was paying attention to him so he put on a simple blouse, pants and snuck out. Eventually eh doubled back and slipped the engagement pendant under his clothes, just in case his mom caught him. He looked like a plebeian, which was what he was going for, until he realised how much trouble that could get him into.

He was walking through the market when he spotted some juicy fruit. His throat was parched so without thinking he grabbed one and started rummaging through his pocket to pay the man who was selling them.

‘’Oi! Thief! Someone catch him!’’ the man yelled suddenly.

Leo looked around, surprised. ‘’What? Oh, no! I wasn’t-‘’

Two men ran up to him. One grabbed the fruit and the other grabbed Leo’s wrist. Leo pulled himself free.

‘’Wait! It’s a misunderstanding! I’ve got mon-‘’

‘’Quiet! Come here, you little rascal!’’ One of the men yelled and charged at him.

Leo decided there was no reasoning with them and started running. He was a fast runner thanks to his small, light build but no matter how many side streets he ran into he couldn’t lose his pursuers. He must have run through the whole town. Finally, when he was about to collapse he spotted a river, shimmering behind some mansions. Without thinking he dived. He swam a few meters before disappearing behind some rocks. He heard the men call out behind him, so he dived again and swam faster. Then he spotted his salvation – a small cave in between the rocks. He swam inside. It wasn’t awfully small but it wasn’t very big either. The water came up to his shoulders, and the ceiling was curved above his head. It wasn’t very deep either, so Leo pushed himself as far back as he could hoping the men would find him.

A shadow covered the enterance and Leo cursed internally, already planning out how to explain this to the men before they got the chance to cut his hand off. That was when he realised that it wasn’t his pursues blocking the sunlight coming in through the mouth of the cave. It was an ethnic looking teenager – he was a chubby with broad shoulders. Leo was about to say something when he heard the men calling again. He swam forward, grabbed the guy’s arm and pulled him inside the cave.

‘’What the heck-?’’

Leo shoved his hand against his mouth. ‘’Shush!’’

‘’He must have ran ahead!’’ he heard one of the men call and then there was the sound of people running. Leo didn’t trust that. They could be deceiving him.

The other boy yanked his wrist away from his mouth.

‘’What the hell are you doing in my river? With your clothes on?’’ he demanded in an angry whisper.

‘’Long story. Wait, your river?’’

‘’Private property.’’ The guy said, his eyes darkening. ‘’would you care to leave?’’

Leo smiled sheepishly. ‘’I can’t. There was a bit of a misunderstanding and now I’ve got some people looking for me. So you can’t really leave either.’’

‘’But they just left!’’ the guy protested.

Leo smirked, ‘’you’re very trusting, aren’t you?’’

The guy blushed and glared at him.

‘’I’m Leo, by the way. Sorry for sneaking into your river.’’

‘’Frank.’’ The other guys said, crossing his arms over his chest. ‘’I’m giving your fifteen minutes, and then I’m gone. And you are too.’’

888

Night had fallen. It had gotten colder. The men had been back three times, and Leo wouldn’t let Frank leave. Now they were both soaked. Leo was shivering and he couldn’t help but admire Frank, who was without his shirt, who didn’t look even remotely cold. Finally Leo sneezed and Frank sighed.

‘’Look, they’re definitely gone now. You’re parents are probably worried about you. You’re like, what, eleven?’’

‘’Thirteen!’’ Leo said angrily. Frank huffed.

‘’Whatever. I’ll lead the way.’’

Once they were both safely back on solid ground Frank shook water droplets from his hair. ‘’Where do you live.’’

Leo pulled off his wet t-shirt. ‘’On the other side of town.’’

Frank glanced at his chest, where the bulla and the engagement chain hung. He frowned. ‘’You’re engaged?’’

‘’Huh?’’ Leo looked down. ‘’Oh, yes. It’s no big deal though. I’m due to get married at sixteen and that’s ages away.’’

Frank ran his hand through his hair. ‘’I’ll take you half way. It’d be my fault if something bad happened to a kid who’s engaged.’’

Leo was about to protest but then he looked at the nearest houses. The lights were off and everything was so dark and quiet… he gulped. How late was it?

‘’Okay. Thanks.’’ Leo murmured quietly.

Like he promised Frank took him halfway through the town, and watched Leo disappear safely behind the corner before turning back and walking to his house. Leo never got the chance to repay him, but he never forgot about their strange encounter.

888

A few months after Leo turned fifteen, after he became an adult and stopped wearing his bulla, the wedding preparations begun. Word came from Fai’s family that Fai had gone for the compulsory military service and he wanted to get married as soon as he got out after a year. That was when the nervousness and panic really hit Leo. After all he had no idea what this Fai looked like. What if he was a real asshole? His childhood friend Rachel got married to a man called Octavian, and he knew he treated her like she was shit. Leo didn’t want to end up like that. His mother and father were ignorant of his feelings as they threw themselves into the rush of preparations. Since Leo was the ‘bride’ it was his family’s duty to pay for the wedding but it was Fai’s family’s duty to give the dowry.

The dowry was discussed for a long time until Hephaestus agreed to give Leo to Fai for a ridiculously large amount of money, jewels, slaves and land. A large part of the dowry was spent on the wedding. Leo’s wedding clothes were made from the finest materials and the most expensive jewels. His things were packed gradually over months and sent to Fai’s house. The astrologists spent ages deciding on the best day for the wedding. The wedding was eventually scheduled for a month after Fai finished his military training.

That day was creeping closer and closer.

888

On the day of his wedding Leo was still thin and scrawny, sixteen and totally unprepared for what was about to happen.

‘’Leonius!’’ His mother exclaimed proudly when she saw Leo in his wedding attire. ‘’You look a picture.’’

For once Leo had nothing to say. He nodded and looked at his feet. Even he had to admit the clothes were nice – they were soft and he looked decent in them for once. His father beamed proudly. Leo trailed himself to the temple with an entourage of servants and family. Esperanza whispered at him to lift his head. Leo didn’t want to and refused to until the moment they entered the temple, where he would see his husband for the first time.

He looked up and met his husband’s eyes for the first time.

Only it wasn’t the first time.

Frank had changed. He wasn’t chubby anymore. He was…a man, Leo realised. He was still huge but now he was all muscle, with a strong jaw and short cropped hair. You could see that he had been a soldier. Leo did a double take.

‘’Frank?’’ he whispered in disbelief. His mother, who walked behind him, pushed him forward. Frank’s eyes widened and his hands formed into fists. They continued to stare at each other until Leo was opposite him. The ceremony began. Leo didn’t talk to Frank. Frank didn’t talk to Leo. They just stared at each other.

888

The banquet had come and gone and Leo didn’t even have time to demand why Frank – sorry, Fai – had lied about his name because he was swarmed by congratulations, questions and presents. And then, in the middle of the banquet the crowd started cheering and before Leo knew it he was whisked away. Two servants marched him down dark corridors of Frank’s house like he was a prisoner, until they reached a pair of large, closed doors. The servants knocked, bowed respectfully to Leo and retreated into the shadows. The doors opened and a hand emerged, grabbing Leo’s forearm. He yelped when he was yanked inside and the doors were shut behind him.

‘’You said your name was Leo!’’ Frank snapped at him accusingly.

Leo yanked his arm from his grip. ‘’It is! It’s short for Leonius, obviously. You said your name was Frank!’’

Frank sighed. ‘’It’s a nickname. I don’t like ‘Fai’.’’

Leo gritted his teeth. ‘’don’t go accusing people when you’re just as guilty.’’ He looked around the room but couldn’t see much since there was no light. Only Frank’s face was illuminated by the moon.

‘’Why is it so dark?’’

Frank shrugged, ‘’they said it’s some tradition. We’re not supposed to put any candles on.’’

Leo looked at him, ‘’you’ve changed a lot.’’

Frank’s gaze softened, ‘’guess I have. I’m not sixteen anymore.’’ He glanced down Leo’s body and up to his face again, ‘’and you’re not thirteen anymore.’’

Leo put his arms around himself protectively on instinct.

Frank blushed and looked away, ‘’sorry.’’

Leo blushed too, ‘’ah no…it’s just that…it’s all so surreal…’’

Frank didn’t seem quite conscious, ‘’I guess…’’

Leo knew that the inevitable was going to happen. He was prepared. Well, he hoped he was. Frank started leaning in and Leo imiediatly took a step back.

‘’What are you doing?’’ He asked suspiciously.

Frank raised his eyebrows, ‘’I was going to kiss you. Why, do you just want to go straight into it?’’

‘’Um, no…sorry.’’ Leo stepped back within hand length to Frank. Frank reached out and put his hand on Leo’s hip in a reassuring manner.

‘’Wait. Am I supposed to call you Fai or Frank?’’

Frank closed his eyes briefly as if asking for patience, ‘’Frank.’’

‘’Okay. Frank.’’

Frank pulled him closer and tilted his head. Their lips were inches apart when Leo jerked away again.

‘’No. Nope. I really can’t do it after all.’’

Frank rolled his eyes, ‘’are you serious?’’ Leo crossed his arms over his chest. ‘’Fine. Close your eyes.’’

Leo did so. ‘’I doubt this is going to help.’’

‘’Just think of something else.’’ Frank snapped.

Leo did. He started thinking about fields in summer, because he liked napping in those and…

The gentle press of lips against his own was so surprising Leo’s hands imiediatly went to Frank’s shoulders. It was brief, only a few seconds long. Frank pulled away to judge his reaction. His eyes were half closed and his face was burning up. Frank leaned in again, closing the space. He tentatively ran his tongue along his bottom lip and at the same time he pulled Leo closer, putting both hands around his waist. He felt Leo shyly respond to his advances, the hands on his shoulders slipping to his chest. Frank played with his toga until he managed to undo the arms and it fell from Leo. He moved his hands down his naked back.

Frank broke the kiss to press his mouth against Leo’s neck and shoulders. He trailed his lips up to nuzzle them against Leo’s ear. When Leo shivered Frank gently pushed him towards the bed, until eventually he fell back into it. Frank took his clothes off at top speed until he was in his underwear. By this point Leo managed to slip under the covers and hide his face in embarrassment. Chuckling softly, Frank crawled under the covers too and pulled himself on top of Leo. He smoothed Leo’s curly hair out of his eyes and kissed him gently.

‘’I never forgot you, you know…’’ Frank whispered in his ear, pulling off Leo’s trousers.

‘’I didn’t either. After all you did sit in cold water with me for a few hours.’’ Leo smiled and hid his head in Frank’s shoulder. Frank pulled Leo close, kissing his shoulder and threading his fingers through Leo’s hair. Leo pulled Frank even closer, touching his lips shyly to his neck. Frank smiled. Leo relaxed.

Frank was going to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they had steamy sex, but I'm not gonna write any for this fic because it's late, I'm sleepy and I'm not feeling it today.  
> Sorry guys!  
> I still hope you enjoyed it though.  
> Use your imaginations for what happens after ;)  
> Also, can someone PLEASE draw some Frank x Leo fan art?? I need some in my life.


	8. The Boy, The Hero and The Villain (Jason x Nico x Leo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: spacedustbaby  
> Prompt: Uh, Leo as definite bottom *eyebrow wiggle*, then Nico and Jason as tops?  
> How about a Superhero AU? Imagine if Jason was a hero, and Neeks was a villian, and Leo being a random civilian being hit on by both of them XD  
> Pairing: Leo x Nico x Jason 
> 
> I'm sorry, but I can't write a smut for a threesome yet - I'm not at that level xD When I do I'll try and continue this. For now, I hope you like it. Sorry if I didn't venture into the villain/hero area that much!

Jason Grace was a normal person. He was tall and blonde and kinda handsome, but he kept more to himself and he kept people out and so no one really paid him much attention or thought. By day he was probably the most normal human being on the planet. He had funny nocturnal habits though – some people went to go go clubs, midnight screenings of star wars or long walks to nowhere. Jason, however, took it upon himself to protect those people who wouldn’t stay home at night. Because the night wasn’t what it seemed.

It didn’t have vampires, technically, but it did have things that were not quite human, in the same way as Jason wasn’t. Jason was born with the strange ability to control lightning and weather, and when he concentrated he could practically fly. Being the moral and good person he was brought up to be, Jason used these abilities to protect the normal persons of New York City from, say, people who weren’t nearly as good and moral as he was.

An example would be Nico di Angelo. Nico also had some abilities, although his were a bit more dodgy. He could control shadows and the dead. He was practically death personified and while he didn’t take much pleasure in hurting people, he liked to get on Jason’s nerves, and so he caused mischief as often as possible. By day Nico was just a normal college student with a sleeping disorder and a lot of dark thoughts.

So Jason was the hero and Nico was the villain.

And Leo Valdez? Leo was just a normal human being that Jason and Nico seemed to like a bit more than appropriate.

888

‘’Well, well, well, what have we here…’’

A quiet voice caused Leo to turn around. Relief washed over him when he saw not the police but a guy at the end of the dark alleyway. There were two figures behind him and he wondered briefly if they were gangsters, but then he noticed that they were painted to look like skeletons. He grinned.

‘’Hey, man, Halloween isn’t for another week.’’

The comment threw Nico di Angelo off, and his skeleton minions looked at each other with empty eyeball sockets.

‘’Good make up. Cool costumes,’’ Leo continued, ‘’I was just looking around for some jumper. Mine burned down yesterday. Don’t ask how. If this is your territory I can leave. If I’m bothering you, that is. Cuz if not then I’d appreciate it if you let me hang around a bit. A bunch of people ditch old clothes here and thanks to the fact that I just turned sixteen I can’t find a job so I don’t really have money for some, you know what I mean? Or maybe it’s cuz I don’t have money for college. Or that I don’t go to high school because they send social workers after me every time. I’m Leo, by the way.’’ Leo shrugged while Nico gaped, trying to process the tsunami of words. He noticed that Leo was, in fact, in only a thin t shirt even though it was quite chilly. ‘’Do you live in these apartment block somewhere? I live down by the beach in one of the holiday houses. Ooops, forget I said that. The police have been nagging me about it because apparently the houses belong to some rich bastards who visit them once a year. I mean, there’s no harm in me borrowing the space for a while, right? Especially since it’s so cold lately. I mean they don’t even have working water or electricity, so…’’

Using shadows to propel himself forward, Nico pushed Leo against the wall and grabbed his chin. Nico was always annoyed about his height, but he was pleased to notice that Nico was shorter than him, if only a bit. There was a smudge of dirt on his cheeks and Leo wiped it away, smirking, while Leo stared at him with eyes wide as sauce pans. And then Leo grinned.

‘’Did you just fly? That is so cool!’’

‘’I didn’t fly!’’ Nico hissed, ‘’Jason flies. I just…glide…’’

‘’Cool! Who’s Jason?’’

‘’He’s…uh…’’

Leo ripped away from Nico but didn’t run off. He walked around Nico’s skeletons, making noises of appreciation.

‘’Are those robots? How do they work? Do you think I could dissemble them? I’d put them back together more or less how they started, promise.’’ Leo said eagerly.

Nico sighed, losing all energy to do something to this homeless kid just to bait Jason.

‘’They’re real skeletons. Leave them alone.’’

Leo’s grin widened. ‘’No way! You’re the mysterious guy who’s been causing trouble that I’ve seen on TV when I snuck into some random house to get some food from the fridge…oh, forget you heard that too. You’re a total marvel style villain, right?’’ his eagerness was starting to annoy Nico.

Leo reached out to touch the bones of the skeletons. Nico caught his wrist and yanked him away, bringing his face close to Leo’s in a menacing way. With the fingers of his free hand Leo touched Nico’s cheek.

‘’The shadows under your eyes are massive. You don’t get enough sleep, do you? Is being the bad guy your way of passing time? That’s fun. It’s probably what I’d do if I wasn’t a scavenger…’’

Nico snatched Leo’s hand away from his cheek.

‘’don’t touch me.’’ He said coldly.

‘’Huh? But _you’re_ touching _me_.’’

Nico let go of his wrist like it burned and stepped away.

‘’Go home kid.’’ He snapped.

Suddenly Leo’s grin disappeared and he clutched his wrist protectively.

‘’Um, you’re not the only bad guy, right…?’’ he whispered quietly.

Nico stopped and glanced over at Leo, who now seemed nervous.

‘’I’m not the first…unusual person you’ve met, isn’t that right?’’ he asked calmly. It would explain the lack of shock from Leo.

Leo nodded and seemed to fold in on himself. ‘’A few years ago one of them burned down my house…with my mom in it.’’ He smiled weakly, ‘’sorry, I’m not taking you on a guilt trip. Only I’ve been hanging around here today for a long time, when it was still light, and to get back home I have to go through these dark alleyways, and I really hate to be alone in situations like that…’’ Leo looked at Nico pleadingly. ‘’can you take me home?’’

 _Of course I can’t_ Nico thought. He was a villain, not a babysitter, and this kid got on his nerves. He fully intended on leaving without a goodbye when a small, broken ‘please’ reached his ears. _Keep walking_. He couldn’t. Sighting, he turned around.

‘’Fine. But after that, leave me alone. And don’t tell the police what I look like.’’

Leo grinned, ‘’no problem! I don’t really like the police anyway. Can the skeletons come?’’

Nico waved his hand and the skeletons crumbled into piles of dust that blew away in the wind, ‘’no.’’

Leo looked seriously impressed when Nico suddenly grabbed both his wrists, ‘’this might make your head spin. Imagine your house.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Do as I say!’’

Leo gulped and closed his eyes, imagining the small wooden hut on the beach, with the window he might have accidentally broken to get inside. Suddenly the ground disappeared from underneath his feet and when he opened his eyes there was nothing but blackness and Nico in front of him, looking at him with dark eyes. Leo was suddenly terrified but a second later his stomach dropped and his feet hit hard ground again. He shivered and fought off the dizziness, and when he looked around he realised he was in front of his hut.

‘’T-thanks.’’ He whispered, for once at loss of words.

‘’don’t mention it.’’ Nico whispered and fell to his knees.

‘’Ah! What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Leo fell to the floor and grabbed Nico’s arms. To his surprise Nico leaned his heads on Leo’s shoulder.

‘’Just drained.’’ He murmured and lost consciousness.

‘’Oh fudge. I have a villain in my back yard.’’ Leo said in a terrified whisper. Then his eyes widened and he grinned. ‘’Oh my god, I have a villain in my back yard, how awesome is that!? Technically it’s my front yard though…well, technically, it’s not even mine…’’ realising that no one was listening to him Leo draped Nico’s arm over his shoulder and hauled him upright. He shoved him in through the broken window and winced at the sound of a body clattering to the floor.

‘’Ouch’’ he whispered sympathetically, climbing over easily and falling to his feet next to the unconscious Nico. ‘Leo’s House’ was a small wooden hut for two – it had three rooms; a small bedroom with a double bed stripped off pillows and blankets, a tiny bathroom and a living room/kitchen space with an empty fridge and a TV that didn’t work. Leo dumped Nico on the bed and set about to work. Nico stirred a few minutes later and with half-closed eyes watched Leo work. He was too tired to move or speak, so he just watched.

Leo grabbed a ripped up blanket straight off a haunted house movie set and fastened it around the window to keep out most of the cool air. Nico quickly closed his eyes when Leo came in his direction and a second later he felt a slightly scratchy material drape over him. And then… a gentle hand brushing against his forehead, maybe checking for a fever. Despite the chill Leo’s skin was warm and Nico resisted the sudden urge to lean in further into the touch. As fast as it came the hand was gone and when Nico opened his eyes he saw Leo slip out of the room. Then darkness claimed him.

Nico woke up in the late afternoon of the next day. He was surprised since usually he couldn’t sleep for more than three hours at a time. He was still in Leo’s bed but Leo was nowhere to be seen. He got up as quietly as he could and wandered into the bathroom. There was a hotel towel there, and a toothbrush with mini toothpaste, and a bar of soap, but the tap didn’t work. The kitchen was also empty. Nico was in the process of closing the fridge when he heard a thump and a minute later Leo wandered into the kitchen with a plastic bag in hand. He grinned at Nico, completely unsurprised to find him still there.

‘’Morning.’’

Nico didn’t move. Leo waved the plastic bag in the air.

‘’I got some lunch.’’

‘’You mean you _stole_ some lunch.’’

‘’Hey, you’re supposed to be the evil one. Besides, boy’s gotta eat.’’ Leo said casually, dumping protein bars and cereal onto the counter. He opened the cereal noisily and dipped his hand inside, stuffing his mouth with the cornflakes. He offered the box to Nico.

‘’You wan’ some?’’ he mumbled with his mouth full.

Nico carefully took a handful and popped one by one in his mouth.

‘’Thanks’’

‘’Don’t mention it’’ Leo swallowed the cereal and sat on the counter, feet dangling in the air. ‘’So, tell me about your powers.’’

‘’No.’’ Nico glowered. Leo grinned and flicked his forehead.

‘’Come on, death boy. You owe it to me after I had to sleep on the floor.’’

Nico absently rubbed his forehead, ‘’there’s nothing to tell. I can summon skeletons and teleport. That’s it.’’

‘’What’s it called?’’

‘’what’s what called?’’

‘’That teleporting thing.’’

‘’Shadow travel.’’

‘’Cool. What about the skeleton thing?’’

‘’It doesn’t have a name.’’

‘’Can I give it one?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’That’s cool too.’’

Nico finally escaped from the tirade of words eventually by announcing that he had to go. Leo escorted him outside, chattering excitedly. And then it was time to say goodbye. But, of course, that couldn’t go smoothly.

‘’HEY!’’

Leo glanced in the direction of the voice. A tall, blonde guy was striding towards them from the beach. He looked like superman, dressed all in black with a black mask hiding his eyes.

‘’Ooooh, is _that_ Jason?’’ Leo was practically fuming with excitement. 

‘’Yeah, that’s Jason.’’ Nico said dejectedly. Usually he would be excited at the point of teasing the shit out of Jason, but right now he had interrupted the ‘heartfelt’ goodbye with Leo that Nico was looking forward to, for some strange reason.

‘’Well, if he’s your nemesis you better be off.’’ Leo said, grinning.

‘’Yeah.’’ Nico said, quietly. ‘’See ya.’’ He stepped backwards into the shadow of the hut and disappeared just as Jason reached Leo and lightning blasted the space where Nico stood second before.

‘’Dammit’’ Jason hissed. ‘’I nearly had him.’’

‘’Whoa, a real life hero!’’ Leo said in awe, touching Jason’s chest. ‘’Epic.’’

‘’Who are you, kid?’’ Jason frowned down at Leo.

‘’Names Leo.’’ Leo’s eyes sparkled. ‘’Are you, like, Super Jason or something?’’

Jason’s annoyance at the sight of Nico evaporated and he chuckled at Leo’s child-like awe, ‘’I can be.’’

‘’Nice!’’

Suddenly there was a crackle behind Leo and the boy whipped around and cried out.

‘’OH SHIT!’’

The wood where Jason’s lightning had hit had caught fire, which was now rapidly spreading across the hut.

‘’Oh crap, I am _so_ dead.’’ Leo whispered in disbelief.

‘’Oh god, I am so sorry about your house…’’ Jason started.

Leo waved him off. ‘’it’s not mine, technically, but the cops are gonna be so mad. Oh god, they’re gonna chase me all over the place. And I won’t have anywhere to sleep. The perks of being homeless. And I had just found a suitable hoodie; of course it had to go up in flames. And omg, _the cereal_.’’ Leo buried his hands in his hair, ‘’why lord!? Why!?’’

Jason watched Leo lament with rising guilt. He could hear cop sirens in the distance, and he knew they had to clear.

‘’Hey, why don’t you stay with me for a while in my, um…super house…’’ Jason said desperately.

Leo looked at him and sniffed, ‘’okay.’’

Jason winced, ‘’sorry about this.’’ And then he threw Leo over his shoulder and lifted into the air.

‘’That is so cool!’’ Leo screamed as they shot across the sky.

888

Jason didn’t have a super house. He had a normal boring apartment but it might have as well been a palace to Leo. He walked in and imiediatly jumped onto the big, unmade bed, squealing.

‘’I hope you don’t mind!’’ Leo said, grabbing a pillow and snuggling against it. It made Jason wonder just how long Leo went without a proper home.

‘’I don’t’’ Jason said quietly, but Leo was already out of the bed and running into the bathroom.

‘’OMG RUNNING WATER! YES!’’

When Leo emerged twenty minutes later, he had calmed down, and Jason took a proper look at him. At first he seemed to be a scrawny, mud streaked kid. Now he looked unbelievably cute with smooth tan skin and soft hair that curled adorably. Jason made spaghetti and Leo wolfed it down. It was dark when Leo finally yawned and lay back down in Jason’s bed, dressed in Jason’s too-big shorts and a blue hoodie that Jason said he could keep.

Jason hesitated when he was supposed to take his mask off. Only Nico di Angelo knew both his identities, and he didn’t know if he could trust Leo. Leo, however, simply walked up to him, hooked his fingers into the mask and took it off, revealing Jason’s blue eyes. Leo smiled.

‘’don’t worry. I won’t tell.’’

He had already established that he didn’t mind sleeping with Jason in one bed and now they lay opposite each other, with Leo already dozing off.

He reached out and squeezed Jason’s hand.

‘’Thanks, Jason.’’

Jason squeezed back and smiled, ‘’I burned down your house. I should beg for your forgiveness.’’

Leo smiled, and fell asleep.

888

Leo lived with Jason for the next two weeks. Jason went to work. Leo watched TV, attempted to make dinner and went on long walks around the city. During one of these walks he bumped into Nico di Angelo for the second time. Leo was walking through one of the back alleys and turning a corner when he slammed straight into Nico. Nico grabbed his wrist and pulled him upwards before he could fall.

‘’Mr Villain?’’

‘’Shhh!’’

He pulled Leo into the darker parts of the alley, until they were covered in shadow, and pressed him against the wall. One of his hands was clamped firmly against Leo’s mouth and he was staring at the opening that led to different streets. Only when a bunch of burly dudes in biker jackets ran past did Nico relax and release Leo. He didn’t move away.

‘’Leo…you look…clean.’’

Leo didn’t grin, ‘’I didn’t think I’d see you again.’’

Nico bit his lip, ‘’I uh…came by your house, but it was burned down. I checked out the nearest hospital but-‘’ Nico clamped his mouth shut, like he’d said too much.

Leo felt himself blush, ‘’you…were looking for me?’’

Nico blushed also, ‘’to repay the favour! Don’t take it the wrong way.’’

Leo looked down and fidgeted, ‘’I don’t even know your name.’’

It was true. Jason never talked about him and Nico never introduced himself.

‘’Nico.’’

Leo smiled at his feet, ‘’nice to meet you.’’

Nico felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, ‘’you too.’’

Suddenly there was more shouting and Leo looked to see the police, pointing fingers at him.

‘’that’s probably about me burning down someone’s house.’’ Leo muttered, ‘’Run!’’

He grabbed Nico’s hand and they sped away, into the maze of back alleys. They could hear the police hard on their heels and there was no getting away. That is, until Jason literally fell from the sky, grabbed them by their collars and shoved them towards a wall. At first glance it looked smooth, but there was a crevice in it. Jason pushed Nico and Leo inside the cramped space, all the way to the back. It was so dark Leo could barely see anything, and he suddenly found himself sandwiched between Nico and Jason, with Jason behind and Nico in front.

Leo didn’t move. He felt pleasantly warm, with his back pressed against Jason’s chest and Nico pulled flush against him. After all the running he was tired and he couldn’t help nuzzling into the crook of Nico’s neck. Nico stiffened. Leo hooked his hands around Nico and Nico relaxed.

‘’Jason, what are you doing here?’’ He whispered harshly.

‘’I came to get Leo.’’ Jason whispered defensively.

‘’What? How do you know each other!?’’

‘’I burned down his house.’’

‘’WHAT!?’’

‘’Shut up, they’ll hear us!’’

‘’Oh, I see how it is’’ Nico whispered viciously. ‘’You’ve been playing on the enemy side all along.’’ He growled at Leo. Leo tightened his hold on Nico.

‘’don’t fight.’’ He whispered.

‘’Yeah, let’s not. We might be here for a bit.’’ Jason sighed, his hands brushing Leo’s sides until one grabbed his waist and the other hooked itself around his stomach. He, too, was tired and he leaned into Leo. Leo welcomed the warmth, moving one hand to touch Jason’s wrist. The noises of the city dissolved into silence and it was as if the three of them were in a protective bubble. Nico hesitantly hooked his fingers in Leo’s hair, pulling him closer. It was all sweet and innocent touches until suddenly Jason slipped his fingers under Leo’s shirt and pressed his whole hand against his stomach. Leo gasped.

‘’Jason, what are you doing?’’ Nico hissed at him but Jason just shook his head and moved his hand lower until his thumb was hooked into the waist band of Leo’s jeans. Leo shivered against Nico.

‘’I like him.’’ Jason muttered sheepishly.

‘’I like him too but I don’t go around touching him!’’ Nico spluttered.

Jason smiled into Leo’s hair, ‘’but you are touching him.’’

Nico jerked his hands away but he couldn’t move. Then he realised he was surrounded by shadows. Jason realised what he was going to do before he did it and suddenly Leo found himself pressed even tighter against Nico when Jason moved one hand to grasp his waist too.

‘’You’re not going anywhere.’’

‘’Wha-?’’ Nico turned scarlet and hid in Leo’s hair. ‘’The police could find us here any time. And what you’re doing right now could lead to a very weird…situation…’’

‘’Then just teleport us.’’ Jason growled. Nico was going to protest but right then the police thundered past the clearing, spiking his panic. He gritted his teeth.

‘’It’s called shadow travelling’’ Nico grumbled. Then Leo felt dizzy and the next thing he knew he was standing on the bed in Jason’s apartment.

‘’Huh. Impressive.’’ Jason said.

Nico’s eyes closed and fell down onto the mattress.

‘’Hey!’’ Jason kneeled quickly and scooped him into his lap.

‘’Sorry…’’ Nico mumbled, ‘’I don’t usually shadow travel with two people.’’

Jason sighed and started taking Nico’s shirt off.

‘’Jason, don’t…’’ he murmured weakly.

‘’It’s okay. You’re gonna have your power nap in a second.’’ He murmured, ditching the material onto the floor and stripping to his underwear. Then he simply slipped Nico under the covers with him. He reached his hand out to Leo, and the younger boy took it. He wiggled out of his clothes and laid his head on Jason’s chest. Nico was already dozing off on Jason’s shoulder. Jason stroked his hair and Leo’s bare shoulder with his hands until both boys fell asleep.

When Jason woke up the next morning, Nico was gone.

888

‘’boo.’’

Nico nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Jason’s voice. It was nearly a week later that he decided to venture out into the city and cause some mischief. He was in the middle of scaring the crap out of some drug dealers when Jason swooped from the sky like superman.

‘’Gee, looks like you’re saved, boys.’’ Nico said, smirking without mirth. The two dealers were pressed into a corner of an alleyway, shaking and sweating. Nico’s two skeletons exchanged confused looks and a second later they were just a pile of bones sinking into concrete. Nico grabbed hold of the little metal ladder and pulled himself up at incredible speed. Jason groaned.

‘’The police will take care of you,’’ he flashed the two dealers a charming smile before lifting off into the air and landing on the roof at the same time as Nico got to the top. When Nico saw him he cursed and prepared himself for shadow travelling.

Except they were on a rooftop in the middle of the day.

There were no shadows.

Before Nico could think of plan B Jason surged forward and swooped him into his arms, shooting into the sky.

‘’Oh hell no! Put me down! _Put me down_!’’ he screamed into his ear, but Jason kept a firm grip on his waist and flew farther up. When Nico looked down and saw that New York was nothing more than a crisscross of roads and buildings he felt weak. He wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist and folded his arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. Jason ignored Nico’s distress and changed direction, until the sea was stretching below them.

‘’Why have you been ignoring us?’’ he demanded, hovering above the endless blue surface.

Nico was shaking. This reminded him painfully of the time when he accidentally teleported himself above a volcano. ‘’w-what?’’

‘’Leo and me. You left in the morning and you haven’t contacted us. Leo’s heartbroken. He doesn’t know what he did wrong. You know how he feels about you. How could you have done that to him…’’

Nico could hear Jason’s anger and he was terrified the blond would drop him to teach him a lesson, but he just continued in an angry voice.

‘’you’re being selfish Nico. If you don’t feel the same way, at least tell him. Don’t just disappear…’’

‘’Can we _please_ talk about this on hard ground?’’ Nico whispered in a broken voice.

‘’No. We’re gonna talk about it right now. Tell me how you feel about him Nico.’’

‘’No.’’

‘’No? Alright then.’’

Jason tilted them one hundred and eighty degrees and let them fall. Nico screamed and held on so tight Jason was worried he would suffocate.

Just before they hit the water Jason stopped them. Nico’s hair tickled the water.

‘’I love him,’’ Nico whispered and he sounded suspiciously like he was crying. Those words cut through Jason’s heart like broken glass. ‘’but I’ve been in love with you for the longest time. I was so angry at myself for feeling that but then Leo came along and I fell for him. But…my feelings for you didn’t go away. They intensified. I don’t get it. How can I be in love with two people? And two guys at that. It’s so weird. I don’t want to be…’’ Nico trailed off and sniffed. Jason felt warmth spread through him.

Five seconds later they were back in the air and flying above New York at a huge speed. Jason landed them in front of his house and opened the doors with a key like any normal person. Leo was in the livingroom, sitting stiffly on a chair and biting his nail. When he saw Nico he jumped up and ran to him. He threw his arms around his shoulders and buried his face in his neck. Nico smiled and hugged him back. Jason wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist and put his chin on top of his head.

Leo reached out and plucked Jason’s mask off his face. He smiled. Nico leaned down and kissed him. He twirled them round so Leo was in the middle and Jason could hug him too. Nico broke the kiss and leaned forward, hooking his thumbs in Jason’s Jeans. Jason put one hand on top of Nico’s head and used the other one to caress Leo’s hip. Late things would get very steamy, but for now the three of them were content to just stand there and breathe each other in.


	9. The Boy who picked Dare (Jason x Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: sam  
> Prompt: How about Truth or dare AU between the 7(Leo never left)Nico and Will and Ray Rayna!!! JERCY PLEASE!!!  
> Pairing: Jason x Percy with a side of everybody else.  
> I hope y'all like it! Message your prompts!

Percy really liked Hazel’s apartment. When she started going to Art School she bought herself a small one-bedroom apartment and decorated it in a vintage style that Percy adored. He himself had made the national swim team. Hazel proposed they gather to celebrate that and all the other victories: Nico finally getting through his insomnia period, Will passing his medicine school exam, Reyna getting a black belt in Karate, Jason getting his first tattoo, Piper starting beauty school, Annabeth getting into Cambridge, Leo winning first prize in the national electronics contest and Frank for becoming the national hand wrestling champion. They arrived at Hazel’s place at six pm one December Saturday, with a full intention of staying over until Monday.

At one point someone suggested they play truth or dare so they all moved to the floor of Hazel’s livingroom and sat in a circle. Leo downed the rest of one of the Pepsi’s so they had an empty bottle to spin.

‘’Who wants to spin first?’’ Hazel asked cheerfully.

‘’I do!’’ that, obviously, came from Leo. The bottle was thrown at him and he placed it in the middle of the circle, spinning it. It spun, and spun, and spun…

‘’Goddamit Leo.’’ Nico grumbled, watching as it continued to spin. It finally stopped, pointing at Frank.

‘’Frank…’’ Leo said lazily. ‘’Truth or dare?’’

Frank gulped. Did he dare give Leo control over his actions? But knowing Leo he’d probably ask him something really embarrassing if he said truth… ‘’dare.’’

Leo grinned, ‘’let’s start off easy. Arm wrestle Jason.’’

‘’How is that easy?’’ Jason demanded but he got into position. He curled his fingers around Frank’s hand, his teeth clenched. He was going to win this. He was going to win this. He was going to win this…

‘’Go!’’

Jason’s hand hit the carpet in a millisecond.

He stared, ‘’the hell…?’’

The group exploded into laugher as Jason stared in shock at his hand, ‘’how did he…? I get that he’s a champion but…no resistance _at all_?’’

Percy pulled him back so he sat down, ‘’I feel you bro.’’

‘’Frank, spin!’’

Frank spun the bottle. It landed between Leo and Percy.

‘’I think that’s Leo.’’ Frank smirked slyly. ‘’Leo, truth or dare?’’

Leo folded his arms over his chest, ‘’dare.’’

‘’Kiss Nico on the mouth.’’

‘’WHAT!?’’

‘’For one minute.’’

‘’No way! No freaking way! I gave you an easy one!’’

Hazel giggled, ‘’you’re lucky he said kiss, not make out.’’

Leo paled.

Reyna smirked, ‘’man up, fire boy.’’

That comment seemed to do it. Leo glared at Frank, ‘’I hate you all.’’ He grumbled as he crawled over to Nico, who looked like he was about to explode. Piper swiped out her phone and tapped something, setting the timer to sixty seconds.

‘’Ready, set, go!’’

Leo pressed his lips lightly to Nico’s. Nico exhaled through his nose, like he was sighing. Leo shifted his body to get himself more comfortable and pressed his lips  a bit harder to Nico’s.  

‘’Thirty seconds!’’ Piper giggled.

Leo thought he might have imagined the light touch of Nico’s tongue on his lips but before he could figure out if it would return Piper announced that time was up and Nico broke away from him. Leo gulped down air as the group laughed. Nico rolled his eyes. Someone tossed Leo the bottle.

‘’You spin again!’’

The bottle landed on Annabeth.

‘’Truth,’’ Annabeth said calmly. The group groaned. Annabeth shrugged.

‘’Does Percy snore?’’

Annabeth, who had roomed with Percy when they went to camp, knew that he did.

‘’Yeah. He does. He sounds like a lawn mower.’’ Percy looked offended, ‘’I do not! Jason, don’t laugh at that!’’ ‘’Sorry, bro.’’ Jason chocked out through giggles.

Annabeth smiled and spun the bottle. The victim was Jason.

‘’Jason, give…’’ she scanned the circle, ‘’Frank a hug.’’

‘’Why is it always Frank?’’ Jason asked, but he grinned and slid over to Frank, wrapping his arms around his shoulder and patting him on the back.

Frank sighed, ‘’do I have to hug him back?’’

‘’I’d be rude not to.’’ Jason informed him with a smile.

Frank patted him awkwardly on the back.

‘’Aw, how adorable.’’ Hazel said.

‘’He’s all muscle. It’s so weird.’’ Jason informed them.

Frank raised an eyebrow, ‘’Thanks.’’

‘’Enough of the cuddling!’’ Leo said. ‘’Jason, spin the bottle!’’

Next up was Percy.

Jason smirked, ‘’Percy. Give Nico a kiss on the forehead.’’

Nico mouthed ‘I hate you’ at him as Percy crawled over, pulled his shaggy hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. Nico felt himself go scarlet.

‘’You’re lucky I said forehead and not somewhere else,’’ Jason winked at Nico. Nico rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

Percy spun the bottle and it hit Nico’s knee.

‘’Truth of dare?’’

‘’Truth’’ Nico said. More groans.

‘’Which girl do you find the most attractive?’’ Percy asked.

Nico looked around, ‘’not Hazel, cuz she’s my sister…I guess…Reyna?’’

Reyna raised an eyebrow, ‘’was that a question? Am I supposed to answer?’’

Nico glared, ‘’Yes, fine, I find Reyna the most attractive.’’

Reyna flipped her braid over her shoulder, ‘’thanks.’’

Nico spun. The bottle pointed to Reyna.

‘’Man up!’’ Piper called before Reyna could even pick truth or dare.

‘’don’t worry. It’s dare for me.’’

‘’Jason, borrow me your phone.’’

‘’Uh-oh’’ Jason grinned, tossing Nico the device. Nico gave it to Reyna.

‘’Send Jason’s dad a selfie.’’

‘’Oh _no_!’’ they groaned in unison.

The group laughed.

‘’Good one.’’ Will said.

It was common knowledge that Jason’s dad had a thing for finding his son a girlfriend. At home it would be interrogation time: who is she? How long have you been dating? What do you mean it was a dare? And every time he saw Reyna he’d give her _the look_. Reyna pulled up the camera, looking like she was about to get tortured, before taking a straight-faced selfie and sending it to Jason’s dad. She practically threw the phone back at Jason.

‘’Happy, Nico?’’

Nico’s lips were ghosted with a smile, ‘’very.’’

Reyna spun and the bottle pointed at Frank.

‘’Dare.’’

Reyna smiled. ‘’Zhang. Tell Jackson he has beautiful eyes. Make it intense. Amuse me.’’

Laughter accompanied a groaning Frank as he got up to sit opposite Percy. Annabeth grinned at Reyna.

Frank stared at Percy for a long while, searching his eyes. For a second Percy found himself unable to breathe under the intensity of his gaze.

‘’Jackson…you’ve got beautiful eyes.’’

Blood rushed to Percy’s cheeks and he laughed, hiding his face in his arms.

‘’Oh my god, the way he _says_ it.’’

Frank laughed in embarrassment as the group erupted into cat calls and whistles. Frank quickly grabbed the bottle and spun it, eager to be away from the group’s attention.  It was Annabeth’s turn.

‘’Dare.’’ She says and the group cheered.

‘’Erm…’’ Frank shrugged, ‘’hold Hazel’s hand until the end of the game. However long that may be.’’

Annabeth held out her hand to Hazel and the younger girl laced their hands together. Annabeth tugged her closer and put their hands on her lap.

Hazel smiled, ‘’This is a nice dare.’’

Frank shrugged, ‘’well, I am a nice guy.’’ He tossed Annabeth the bottle and she spun it with her free hand.

‘’Oh look! Frank again!’’

‘’Oh great.’’

‘’Truth or dare?’’

‘’Screw it. Dare.’’

Annabeth tapped her chin. Hazel leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Annabeth smiled slyly.

‘’Frank, make Leo blush.’’

‘’Hazel!’’ Leo protested.

Hazel shrugged, ‘’Annabeth said it.’’

Frank looked around hopelessly, ‘’I can’t do it with everyone watching!’’

‘’Then don’t do it!’’ Leo yelled.

‘’Everybody: turn!” Percy called out. The group obediently shuffled around so their backs were facing Leo, who glared at Frank as he crawled past Will.

‘’don’t make it hard.’’ Her murmured.

Before Leo could say anything Frank grabbed his ankles and slid him closer. Then he leaned forward, slipped one hand under Leo’s shirt and pressed a quiet kiss to the place beneath his ear. He nibbled on Leo’s earlobe until he heard Leo gasp. When he pulled back not only Leo’s cheeks were red, but his entire face plus ears. Frank grinned in victory before returning to his space.

‘’Okay, it’s done.’’

Everyone turned to find Leo beet-red and speechless.

‘’Oh my god, what did you do to him?’’ Hazel laughed in disbelief.

Leo shook his head, ‘’not telling. It will go with me to the grave.’’

Frank tried not to look pleased as he spun the bottle.

‘’Annabeth, truth or dare?’’

Annabeth smiled, ‘’truth.’’

‘’You can’t escape my wrath.’’

‘’I can try.’’

Frank sighed, ‘’I’m shitty at truths. Um, what’s your worst fear other than spiders?”

‘’Cyclopes. The mythological creatures? They have the ability to mimic people’s voices. It’s creepy.’’ Annabeth said confidently. Some grins appeared, ‘’if you laugh, I’ll kill you.’’ The grins disappeared and Annabeth spun the bottle. It pointed to Percy.

‘’Dare.’’ Percy said confidently.

Annabeth smiled. ‘’You haven’t crossed me yet, so I’ll be nice. Give Will a nose kiss.’’

Percy grinned, crawled over Leo and tugged Will close by his shirt, placing a smooch on his nose.

‘’You have a lovely nose.’’ He told him.

Will smiled easily, ‘’I think so too.’’

They laughed and Percy returned to his seat.

Percy spun the bottle.

It landed on Leo.

‘’I think I still need to calm down,’’ Leo said with dignity, ‘’truth.’’

‘’Okay. Who would you screw out of all of us?’’ Percy smiled lazily.

It was no secret that Leo was bisexual, ‘’let’s see… Annabeth is scary. I’d do it with Hazel. I’d do it with Nico. Definitely Reyna.’’ He said casually.

Annabeth looked offended. Hazel giggled. Nico glared at him. Reyna snorted.

‘’You’re on fire.’’

Leo winked at her and spun the bottle.

‘’Frank!’’

‘’Oh no. Truth.’’

‘’Fine.’’ Leo though for a second, ‘’go around the circle and tell us what you find attractive about each guy.’’

Frank groaned, ‘’you’re the worst. Let’s see. Will, I like your t-shirt.’’

Will smiled charmingly, ‘’thanks. I like yours too.’’

‘’Nico…I like your…eyes? Jason I like your haircut. Percy I like your eye colour.’’ He glared at Leo, ‘’and I don’t like anything about you.’’

Leo smiled and stuck up his middle finger. Frank spun the bottle.

‘’Annabeth. Again.’’

‘’Truth.’’

‘’Well, following on, what do you find attractive about each girl?’’

‘’Easy,’’ Annabeth said, ‘’I like Hazel’s hair and eyes, I like Reyna’s face and I like Piper’s hand.’’

‘’Thanks! I like your hands too!’’ Piper blew Annabeth a kiss and the blonde girl spun the bottle. Ironically, it hit Piper.

‘’Pipes, give Jason a kiss.’’

A low ‘oooooh’ went through the crowd but Piper grinned, picked up Jason’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

‘’My lady.’’ She intoned in a low voice, before turning to Annabeth. ‘’You didn’t specify where.’’

Annabeth smiled, ‘’sometimes I think you’re smarter than me.’’

Piper spun the bottle. ‘’Hazel! Truth or dare?’’

‘’Give me that dare.’’

‘’Okay. How about you try and make Will blush?’’

Hazel smiled, ‘’and here I thought you were gonna make it hard.’’

She walked over to Will, knelt by him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear so quietly only he could hear.

‘’Imagine Nico, naked. He’s lying under you, moaning your name, while you…’’

‘’Wow, Hazel. That was fast!’’ Jason grinned. Hazel pulled away to find Will’s cheeks practically glowing red as he grinned.

‘’You’re so sly’’

Hazel smiled and walked back to her space.

‘’What did you tell him?’’ Percy wanted to know.

Hazel smiled and winked at him, ‘’only something he wanted to know.’’

She spun the bottle which landed on Nico.

‘’Truth.’’ Nico said imiediatly. ‘’And remember we’re related.’’

Hazel laughed, ‘’alright. Here’s an easy one –which guy do you find the most attractive?’’

Nico looked around, ‘’um…Will…I think…’’ he said quietly.

Leo whistled. The guys laughed. Will winked at Nico who quickly spun the bottle.

Reyna.

Nico shrugged and said, like it was the most normal thing in the world, ‘’take Percy’s trousers off.’’

Reyna’s eyes widened a fracture but she cleared her throat, ‘’I won’t back down from that.’’

Nico smirked, ‘’I don’t expect you to.’’

‘’Come, Rey-Rey.’’ Percy said invitingly. Devoid of emotion, Reyna undid his belt with a swift motion and tugged his jeans down. They got stuck at his ankles and that’s when she lost it. She laughed so hard Percy had to help her get the jeans off. Her laughter spread around the circle like wild fire, until eventually she spun the bottle while Percy remained in only his t-shirt, socks and boxers.

‘’Hazel. Truth or dare?’’

‘’Dare’’ Hazel shrugged.

‘’You know those strawberries you’ve got in your fridge? Get them, bring them here and feed them to Jason.’’

Hazel laughed, ‘’alright.’’ She stood up and tugged Annabeth, who’s hand was still interlocked with hers, up. ‘’Come along, let’s get the berries.’’

They came back two minutes later with the small packet of red fruit and they knelt in front of Jason. Jason grinned and opened his mouth willingly as Hazel popped the strawberries in. Eventually he grimaced.

‘’I actually hate strawberries. Please don’t make me eat anymore.’’

Hazel laughed and ate one herself, offering the other one to Annabeth. She tossed the remaining two at Leo and Nico and returned to her seat. She spun the bottle which pointed to Percy.

‘’Dare’’ Percy said proudly.

Hazel grinned, ‘’go around the circle and give everybody a kiss.’’

Percy grinned, ‘’getting bold, ms Hazel. Alright, but everybody has to close their eyes.’’

The group did so obediently.

‘’No peaking, Leo!’’ Percy said.

‘’I’m not!’’ Leo lied, and finally shut his eyes firmly. Percy started with him giving him a loud, sloppy smooch on the nose.

‘’Thanks for that.’’ Leo said, wiping said nose.

‘’Welcome.’’ Percy said angelically, moving on to peck Will’s cheek. Will smiled. Percy swore that this boy didn’t mind anything – he could probably have Jason’s dad confess his love to him and he wouldn’t do anything but smile and say thank you. Next was Frank. Percy giggled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Piper got a peck on the lips. Reyna received a kiss on the cheek. Percy pressed his lips briefly against Nico’s neck, just to piss him off. He received a punch to the stomach, but Nico couldn’t stop the amused smile that followed. Hazel and Annabeth got sweet little kisses to the lips too.

And then there was Jason. At this point Annabeth and Hazel were whispering and Leo was saying something to Will. Using the noise as cover, Percy leaned forward and murmured in Jason’s ear, ‘’where do you want it?’’

There was a moment of silence, and Percy wondered if he freaked Jason out with his question, but then there was a ghost of fingers on his hip and Jason’s low voice whispering in his ear, ‘’wherever you want.’’

Percy gulped and carefully slotted their mouths together. It wasn’t a passionate kiss. It wasn’t a very long one either. Too scared that the others would realise what he was doing he moved his lips against Jason’s once and then pulled away. He returned to his seat and told everybody to open their eyes.

‘’Who got it on the mouth?’’ Leo asked. Piper, Hazel and Annabeth put their hands up. Jason didn’t. ‘’Am I the only one who got it to the nose? I feel special.’’

‘’I’m never washing this cheek.’’ Will grinned. Percy snorted, trying to cover his embarrassment. He could feel Jason looking at him. He spun the bottle and it fell on Nico.

‘’Dare’’ Nico said and instantly regretted the decision when he saw the glint in Percy’s eyes.

‘’make out with Will for once minute.’’

Will grinned. Nico paled.

‘’You’re kidding!’’

Percy grinned and gestured to Will. ‘’It’s for the stomach punch.’’

‘’I-I can’t do it!’’ Nico stuttered.

‘’Then I will.’’ Will offered, crawling over to Nico. ‘’Just close your eyes.’’

Piper set her timer and said go. Will went straight for it, pressing their lips together and running his tongue against Nico’s bottom lip. Nico shyly opened his mouth; letting Will play with his tongue and nibble on his lips. One of his hands hovered to hold Nico’s hip in place and the other tilted his head to give him better access. When Piper said that time was up Will lingered a few seconds more before finally pulling away and letting Nico catch his breath. Nobody said anything but everybody was grinning.

Nico spun the bottle. It landed on Will.

‘’I think truth would be good now.’’

Nico looked away, ‘’did you enjoy that?’’

The group ‘oooooh’ed’.

‘’A great deal.’’ Will said earnestly, ‘’did you?’’

‘’Not my turn.’’ Nico said simply, tossing him the bottle.

The bottle was spun and it landed on Reyna, who picked dare.

‘’Go give Piper a hickey.’’

‘’Ooooh,’’ Piper grinned, undoing two buttons of her flannel to give Reyna better access to her neck, ‘’lucky me.’’

Reyna rolled her eyes and started kissing her neck. Piper giggled, but her laughter quickly turned into a gasp.

‘’Oh my god, she’s _good_.’’

Reyna pulled away and everybody admired the mark she left.

‘’I had practice.’’ She said simply and refused to elaborate, spinning the bottle instead. It landed on Will.

‘’Dare.’’

‘’Switch tops with Annabeth.’’ Reyna said.

Will looked at Annabeth’s fluffy white sweater and shrugged, ‘’bring it on.’’

Will’s t-shirt was slightly big on Annabeth but they seemed to have the same build, because he fitted into her sweater just fine – well, the sleeved did go up to below his elbows only and the hem exposed his stomach, but at least he didn’t rip it. And apparently he looked hilarious. Photos were taken.

‘’I feel like we should watch a movie,’’ Hazel said, ‘’spin the last time.’’

Will spinned the bottle. It hit Percy.

Will smiled, ‘’Percy. Go sit in the closet with Jason until we finish watching a movie.’’

Jason and Percy gaped at him. Everyone else grinned.

‘’You might as well make it comfortable.’’ Frank said.

888

Twenty minutes later every single blanket and pillow in Hazel’s house as well as everything the friends had brought with them were either on the floor or in Hazel’s massive closet, now empty of clothes. There were sleeping bags laid out on the floor so everyone could sleep together with no problem, and blankets and pillows were shared out equally. The smaller pillows and two blankets were put in the closet to make Jason’s and Percy’s stay more comfortable.

‘’Enjoy.’’ Hazel sing songed, closing the doors to the closet. Percy was squished in next to Jason and suddenly they were locked in complete darkness. They could faintly hear arguing outside the closet and then a movie be switched on. And then, in the darkness, Percy felt Jason’s hand on his thigh, trailing up and down his bare leg, from his knee to the waistband of his boxers.

‘’…Jason…’’

Jason grabbed Percy and pulled him up so he was straddling him.

‘’I have a dare for you.’’ He murmured quietly.

‘’W-what if I want truth?’’ Percy said, smiling nervously.

Jason pulled him closer, his hands ghosting over his back. ‘’you don’t get a choice.’’ He said, his voice low. Percy’s breath hitched. ‘’I dare you to kiss me.’’

Percy let out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Jason’s hands were now more solid on his back now, brushing against the back of his neck, tracing his spine, and then they were pulling at the hem of his t-shirt and lifting it over Percy’s head and his hands were back, not only on his back but now tracing over his chest, his thighs, his neck, touching his chin, his jaw, his cheek…

Percy leaned forward and slowly connected their lips, letting Jason explore his mouth with his tongue. One of his hands slipped down to grasp his butt cheek while the other continued to trace up and down his spine. Percy pulled his shirt off too and pressed their bare chests against each other. Jason moved his mouth from his lips to his neck, leaving marks. He kissed down his chest and moved his hands to pull Percy’s boxers off.

Percy and Jason tried to be quiet so the others wouldn’t hear. Lucky for them, the others watched the movie too loud and made loud commentaries mostly because they didn’t want to hear what was going on in the closet. Jason lay Percy down on the pillows and started thrusting into him. Percy pulled one hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. Jason helped him fix the problem of his voice by pressing their lips together. When they finally emerged from the closet it was way past midnight and everyone was asleep.

Percy looked down at his friends and smiled. Will was sleeping on the edge of the blanket, sleeping bag and pillow fortress, one arm around Nico, who had Leo securely tucked under his chin and his arms around his waist. Leo was pressed against Frank’s side. One of Frank’s hands was on top of Leo’s head while the other one was around Hazel, who slept on his chest. Her hand was still holding Annabeth’s, and Annabeth herself was using one of Reyna’s arms as a pillow. Reyna had the other arms around Piper, who had her face nestled in the crook of her neck. Percy lay down next to Piper and pulled his arm around her hips. Through her sleep she put her arm on top of his. Jason lay behind him and pulled himself flush against Percy, tangling their legs together. Percy closed his eyes and fell asleep.

It was definitely the best sleepover ever.


	10. The Boy with Fire (Jason x Leo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: FujoshiTime  
> Prompt: Can you do a Jason/Leo highschoolAU where they're normal people but Leo can control fire? Thank you!  
> Pairing: Leo x Jason 
> 
> Right, so y'all should check out the mainstream prompt thing written by my dumb-ass twin sister ShameTheDevil.  
> Oh, also, a message to: Red Tears, GryffindorGirl94, InLoveWithSnow2002, Rhaps0dy, FujoshiTime, OneDarkWish, ... , amura & Regentofthesun -
> 
> ShameTheDevil says you're all hoes (not really, she's kidding xD) because you comment on my story too. Don't worry about her, she's just an idiot xD  
> But you should pray.  
> Just in case.

‘’Mr Valdez, if X is true in relation to Y, what is the value of R?’’

The pen Leo was trying to balance on top of a stack of rubbers fell to the floor with a clatter. He glanced sheepishly at the supply teacher. Usually he would charm his way out of the female teacher’s math questions, but that day she was absent and the big, impassive substitute teacher didn’t look like he’d be charmed by anything Leo did. Leo gulped.

‘’Could you repeat that?’’

The teacher leaned down and peered at Leo, getting real close to his face.

‘’I asked what the value of R was.’’ He said quietly. His breath stank of curry.

Leo’s heart sped up. He saw no logical way out of this situation. He didn’t know what the value of R was. The teacher could fail him and he wouldn’t pass math. He needed math to do extended mechanics in college next year. If he didn’t figure out what the value or R was things could get bad, really, really bad…

Too late did he realise that the heat rushing through him wasn’t adrenaline. His nose burst into flames. The teacher jerked away and swore.

‘’Son of a bitch! Lighters are illegal in this school!’’ He fell back, clutching his singed nose, while everybody stared at him in shock. Leo used the opportunity to pat the flames down. His nose was unscathed. He looked around. Heads were turning towards him but no one seemed to realise what actually happened. He stood up so abruptly his chair fell backwards and smashed on the tiled floor. He reached the doors in a few seconds and he was out, breathing hard. He was so scared. It was so close. They would have discovered his secret and branded him a freak for eternity.

‘’Leo!’’

Leo’s best friend Jason flew out of the classroom. He grabbed Leo by the shoulders.

‘’Are you okay? Leo?’’

He pulled an unruly curl behind his ear, his other hand rubbing up and down his arm comfortingly. Over the last few months Jason had changed. Before it was all claps on the back, fist bumps and arms thrown over shoulders carelessly. Then it was hair ruffling, and a hug before Christmas break that lasted a bit too long to be normal. And then Jason did stuff like tucking his hair in, brushing his hands against his arms and waist casually and he even stared at him for long periods of time. Leo knew what it meant, but he ignored it, like most of his problems.

‘’Fine…’’ Leo rubbed his nose self consciously. His heart was still hammering against his chest. It had come so close… ‘’gotta get to the roof.’’

The bell rang.

Jason nodded and took his arm, pulling him down the corridor and through one of the ‘locked’ doors. He tugged him up the stairs to the roof and when the fresh air finally hit them Leo relaxed. He sat down and looked down at the students rushing from one lesson to the other. Jason sat down next to him and ruffled his hair affectionately.

‘’What was that all about?’’ he said gently, smiling.

Leo sighed. He wanted to tell him, but he didn’t think Jason would appreciate a best friend who burst into flames randomly when he was nervous or distracted. He pulled an arm around Leo protectively.

‘’There…wasn’t a lighter, was there?’’

Leo looked away and shook his head.

‘’So you can set yourself on fire?’’

Leo jumped, ‘’that’s crazy!’’ he laughed, ‘’why would you think that?’’ he flicked his forehead, ‘’don’t be a nerd, Grace.’’

Jason didn’t smile, just pulled Leo closer.

‘’don’t lie to me.’’ He said quietly.

Leo opened his mouth to argue but eventually hid his face in his hands, ‘’how did you know?’’

‘’Well, let’s see,’’ Jason draped both arms over Leo’s shoulders, and threw his legs on either side of Leo. ‘’at the beginning of this year you set my locker on fire. Even though you claim it wasn’t you, upon closer inspection I could see handprints burned into the mostly melted locked.’’ He blushed a bit, ‘’I guess it’s because I had a picture of you inside and you got nervous. During first year, when we went on that camping trip, your marshmallow fell into the bonfire. You put your hand into the flames casually and plucked it out. I’m the only one who saw that. When we got midterm results last year you were really pissed off with yours. You were clutching your test paper in your hand on the way home, and when you showed it to me it was partly burned. You said you had a lighter, but I didn’t believe you…you want me to go on?’’

Leo pulled his hands away from his face and stared at Jason for a while. Eventually he smiled, ‘’you’re a good friend.’’

Jason brushed his hands against Leo’s face, resting them against his cheeks.

‘’Just a friend?’’ he whispered.

Leo laughed nervously, ‘’last time I checked…’’

‘’Check again.’’

Jason leaned in and kissed him. It probably would have become a heated make out session had Leo’s nose not burst into flames. Again.


	11. The Boy who doesn't like shadow travel (Leo x Nico)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: FlyHighTonight  
> Prompt: a leico fic when Nico finds out that Leo doesn't like shadow travelling only after they do.  
> Pairing: Leo x Nico

As soon as the shadows dispersed Leo fell to his knees, his head spinning. Nico had shadow travelled them to a grassy cliff overlooking the vast sea, with a deserted beach down below. It was beautiful but at that moment Leo’s world was spinning. He groaned and lowered his head between his hands, trying not to throw up. He hated shadow travelling, more each time. He’d only done it three times, and this was definitely the worst. Some things didn’t get better with practice.

Nico sighed in relief, ‘’I think we’ve lost them.’’

Leo couldn’t even remember what they had been fighting. He didn’t remember what quest they were on. He couldn’t pin point where Clarisse and her un-dead warship, the one she got from her dad, was.  He knew it was bad luck for demi gods to travel in twos, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up, much less to actually look for the third member of their party.

‘’…Leo?’’

Nico was suddenly next to him, ‘’did you get stabbed?’’ he hesitantly put his hand on Leo’s back.

‘’Ugh, no…I just hate shadow travelling.’’

‘’What!? Leo, you should have said! You could have gone on the ship with Clarisse…’’

Leo put his fingers around Nico’s wrist reassuringly, ‘’I didn’t want you to go by yourself.’’

Nico blushed, but Leo didn’t see it thankfully, as his head was still down.

‘’I-I can take care of myself!’’

‘’What if you blacked out after shadow travelling? We can’t lose the head of operation.’’

‘’I’m not the head…’’ Nico mumbled in embarrassment as Leo flipped himself on his back and lay on the grass. He breathed in the fresh air, feeling his nausea go away slowly. Nico cautiously lay down next to him, spreading his arms so his fingers were close to Leo’s. Now that the sick feeling was gone Leo felt cold and sad. He knew it was normal after travelling through the shadow world but he was craving human contact. And the only human in close proximity was Nico. Even if he didn’t like human contact…

Leo rolled over and lay down on Nico, his head on the grass next to Nico’s, their chests pressed together, his hands flung out like an aeroplane and their legs tangled.

‘’Sorry. I just need…’’

There was a gentle hand stroking his hair and another one wrapped around his waist.

‘’I get it.’’ Nico said softly.

 Leo pressed his face into the crook of Nico’s neck, his lips brushing ‘’accidentally’’ over his skin. He felt Nico take a sharp breath, and he cautiously laid his lips above Nico’s collarbone. When Nico didn’t jerk or shove him away he pressed his lips harder to his skin, his tongue darting out for a quick taste. Nico gave an almost sight when Leo shifted, one hand tracing against the hem of his t-shirt, his thumb making contact with pale skin. He trailed his lips up to Nico’s jaw in light kisses and then dipped his head to kiss his throat. Nico was very still, his breathing quiet.

‘’Nico?’’ Leo murmured against his skin. And then he was off Nico, flipped onto his back in the grass. Nico was on top of him, pressing his lips against Leo’s. Leo quickly took control of the kiss, sitting up and pulling Nico closer, one hand pressed against his cheek, the other around his waist. Nico draped one arm over Leo’s shoulder. The fingers of his free hands were brushing against Leo’s jaw, his cheekbone, playing with his air, until finally settling into the material of his shirt. When Nico broke away for air Leo started kissing his neck again.

‘’Sorry. I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.’’ He murmured in his ear, drawing his hand up and down his back. Nico pulled his arms around his neck and nuzzled into him. Leo tightened his grip and smiled into his hair.

‘’Oi, you bastards better be on that cliff. If you’re not on that cliff, I’m finishing the quest by myself!’’

Nico smiled into Leo’s shoulder, ‘’and that’s Clarisse.’’


	12. Valentine's Day Special (Multi-Pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: Spacedustbaby  
> Prompt: VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL! How some demi gods spend their Valentine's day.  
> Pairing: Frank x Leo, Jason x Percy, Will x Nico, Michael Kahale x Octavian

_Running late over work. Meet me in bunker 9 – Fabuleo ;3_

Frank sighed at the note that had been left on his bed, but then smiled at how _Leo_ it was. The sun had sunk low behind the horizon on the 14th of February, Valentine’s day and the campers at Camp Half Blood and the demi gods were doing one of two things – sneaking out to meet with their significant ones or hiding in piles of blankets, eating nutella and watching movies. A large portion of the Ares Campers was out, although only about ten percent of them actually went to do valentine’s day stuff. Most of them were pranking couples and trying to do it before the Hermes Campers got to them first.

Frank had been prepared to do just that in January, until right around then Leo had asked him out. It had been a strange, slightly awkward and heart warming experience and since then their relationship had improved – they could hold hands, hug or even give small kisses without stuttering and blushing. Leo was planning to sneak them out to New York on Valentine’s day to go see a movie, but apparently there had been a change of plans.

The way to Bunker 9 was dark and mostly empty, except for two wayward campers giggling and sneaking between trees. Frank smiled at the innocence of the situation until the silhouettes disappeared into the forest and there was a roar of a monster. There was a high pitched scream, a gory sound of a sword cutting through flesh and an angry exclamation, ‘’fucking cockblocker!’’

Frank winced and sped up, until he reached Bunker 9. The first thing that hit him was the overpowering smell of burnt food. He nearly tripped over forlorn gear and metal parts littering the floor as he stumbled inside. He spotted Leo in a ridiculous pink spotted apron, cringing and spraying deodorant in the air. There was a stack of pans and pots to the left and to the right, by the wall…

There was a table, set up with two plates, two glasses and a bouquet of roses in the middle. Frank couldn’t help but smile.

‘’Leo?’’ he asked softly.

Leo stopped his mad quest to clense the air and looked towards Frank, startled.

‘’Oh, hi, Zhang. Sorry about the stench… aunty always told me not to do what I’m not good at…’’

Frank walked through the bunker, trying not to trip over anything, and took Leo into his arms.

‘’You’re so cute sometimes.’’ He murmured, undoing his apron and letting it fall to the floor.

‘’Sometimes?’’ Leo murmured, leaning forward. Frank pecked his lips.

‘’So,’’ he walked over to the table, ‘’what are we having?’’

‘’Well,’’ Leo smiled sheepishly, ‘’I tried to make something, but I failed,’’ he picked up a stack of boxes from one of the working tables. ‘’so I ordered Chinese. Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask… do you like Chinese? Cuz you know, you’re Chinese. Or Canadian, actually. Um… if you don’t like Chinese we could order pizza…’’

‘’Chinese is fine.’’ Frank smiled, ‘’thank you.’’

Leo blushed and smiled, setting the boxes on the table.

They ate and talked and laughed for a few hours, and it was around midnight when they finally exited Bunker 9. Since both their cabins were separated by the Apollo Cabin, Frank decided to walk Leo down to the Hephaestus Cabin. He held his hand, their fingers linked comfortably. The windows in Leo’s Cabin were dark, and Leo led Frank over to a more isolated back wall of the Cabin.

‘’Frank…’’ he bit his lip, not wanting to sound needy or weird, ‘’since it’s Valentine’s… could you kiss me? Properly, I mean…Like, kiss _kiss_.’’

Frank blushed, ‘’ah, I’m not very experienced…’’

Leo blushed too, ‘’oh, yeah, that’s fine… forget I sai-‘’

‘’I’ll try, though!’’ Frank said quickly.

Leo smiled, ‘’really?’’

Frank smiled back, ‘’yeah.’’

He hooked his arms around Leo’s waist and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. He ran his tongue over Leo’s lip and Leo opened his mouth eagerly, letting their tongues play together. Frank smiled into the kiss, pulling Leo closer and running his hands up and down his back. He pulled away after a bit to let Leo catch his breath.

‘’Happy Valentine’s day, Frank.’’ Leo murmured.

Frank kissed him again.

888

One Cabin away Will Solace was sneaking out of Apollo, a backpack on his shoulder, his blonde hair hidden under a black beanie. He basically looked like a burglar, sneaking in the moonlight to half-blood hill. When he got to his destination, he set his bag down, sat cross legged on the slightly damp grass and produced a silver square of material. It promptly grew into a large silver tent. Will made sure it was well hidden by Thalia’s tree and waited.

 A few moments later the air seemed to get darker and then Nico di Angelo was standing on top of the hill, back from Camp Jupiter. He looked exhausted but when he saw Will his whole face lit up. He threw his arms around the blond, pulling off his hat and sinking his hands in his locks as he kissed him fiercely.

‘’Happy Valentines’’ Will said.

‘’I missed you.’’ Nico murmured, kissing Will’s jaw.

‘’I missed you too.’’

Will half-pulled Nico into the tent.

‘’Is that…?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Will said breathlessly, ‘’I jacked it from you Cabin.’’

They were tangled in all the blankets and pillows Will had put in the magical tent, kissing each other desperately.

‘’Wait. Wait.’’ Will murmured, kissing Nico quickly and getting off him. He rummaged in his backpack and produced a bottle of non-alcohol champagne and a box of chocolates. ‘’Because you’re not eighteen yet.’’ He said, pouring them each a glass and handing Nico the chocolates.

Nico blushed and gave his heart-stopping half smile, ‘’you never miss anything, do you?’’

‘’Nope.’’ Will smiled. They toasted and drank the champagne. Will pulled Nico against his side and nuzzled into his hair. Nico opened the chocolates and popped one into his mouth. He picked another and extended it to Will, who took it in his mouth and kissed his fingers. He kissed Nico’s neck gently as Nico ate another chocolate. When their lips finally connected, Will sighed in content. Nico tasted like chocolate. His lips were sweet. When he pulled away, Nico’s pupils were dilated, his eyes black, and he was breathing hard.

‘’Will, please…’’ he whispered.

Will smiled and pulled Nico away an inch, ‘’we’ve gotta wait. Until you’re sixteen.’’

Nico groaned, ‘’why do you have to be such a goodie-two-shoes?’’

Will smiled and pressed his nose into Nico’s hair, inhaling deeply.

‘’I love you.’’

‘’I love you too.’’ Nico pulled Will down onto the blankets, snuggling into his chest. ‘’we’re gonna have to clear by morning or the harpies are gonna have us.’’

‘’The harpies, or Chiron.’’ Will murmured sleepily, ‘’either way, morning is still far away.’’

888

‘’Percy? What are you doing here??’’ Jason couldn’t believe that Percy Jackson had just dropped in through the bathroom window at Camp Jupiter.

‘’Shhh!’’ Percy grinned, jumping down from the window sill. ‘’Happy Valentines!’’

Jason grabbed Percy’s waist and kissed him.

‘’Gosh, I love you, water boy. How did you get here?’’

‘’Blackjack.’’ Percy said. He rubbed Jason’s arms, ‘’you haven’t been at Camp Half Blood for so long.’’

‘’Three days is not long,’’ Jason said with a  smile, ‘’besides, I sent you an iris message yesterday. But Gods, I’m so glad you’re here. I missed you.’’

He gave him a short, sharp kiss. ‘’Wanna loot the kitchen?’’

Percy grinned, ‘’yes.’’

They ended up having a ‘romantic’ dinner or spaghetti and chocolate and more than a few kisses.

 888

‘’What are those?’’ Octavian wrinkled his nose at the ridiculously large bouquet of roses that had been shoved in his face.

‘’Roses,’’ Michael Kahale’s face popped from behind the bouquet, ‘’happy valentine’s day.’’

‘’It’s one in the morning,’’ Octavian frowned, ‘’and I’m your sponsor, not your boyfriend.’’

Michael smiled hopefully, and the effect was strange, considering he was a pretty big guy, ‘’well, couldn’t you be both?’’

‘’No!’’ Octavian swatted the roses out of his face, trying to ignore his heart thumping away loudly, ‘’you’re acting weird.’’

Michael blushed and looked away, the bouquet still extended towards Octavian, ‘’I… I just…wouldn’t you at least consider it? You’re not as bad as people think. You’re not bad at all, actually. At least to me. You’re kind. And you’ve got a bit heart taking in a big wedge like me under you wing. And you’re beautiful and strong and you have big plans and…’’

With each word Octavian’s face was turning even more and more red. He lunged forward and smacked his lips against Michael’s in a somewhat sloppy but sweet kiss, ‘’just… stop talking, okay?’’

Michael looked at him, half-consciously, ‘’I…er, okay…’’

‘’Okay.’’ Octavian kissed him again, and Michael responded imiediatly, slotting their lips together in a deeper kiss. He kissed Octavian until he was breathless. Finally Octavian shoved him away and straightened his clothes.

‘’Fine. That’s enough.’’ He coughed and glanced at Michael, who was every bit as red and blushing as he was. He took the bouquet out of his hand and hugged it to his chest, ‘’I will…um…talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight.’’

888

Back at Camp Half-blood Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Calypso and Reyna were all cuddled up in Hazel’s big bed at the Hades Cabin, watching some rom-com. Piper was snuggled against Annabeth’s back, who had an arm thrown over Reyna’s stomach. Hazel had her head on Reyna’s chest and was hugging Calypso with her free arm. They were all watching in a sleepy haze, warm and comfortable, completely oblivious to the mad night escapades going on outside.

888

‘’Ugh, Valentine’s day is exhausting.’’ Thalia, who had just come back from a mission in the city, said, laying down her bow. Her hunters were eating around the campfire. Some of them frowned.

‘’What the hell is Valentine’s day?’’ Phoebe said.

888

‘’Hells yeah, valentine’s day!’’ The amazons raised their glasses in unison.

888

Chiron clopped back and forth in front of the campers, some looking more guilty than others. He was lecturing them as Mr D drank discount post-valentine’s day wine in the background.

‘’To conclude, if the next Valentine’s day _anyone_ decides to sneak out I will set the Harpies on you.’’ Chiron said to end his speech.

A camper raised her hand, ‘’but sir, how do you know anybody sneaked out?’’

Chiron raised an eyebrow, ‘’really? If you insist, there is a large range of evidence,’’ he started counting down on his fingers, ‘’a black hat on half blood hill. A bill from a Chinese Restaurant take-away arriving at my doors. A dead monster that had been killed at night by _someone_ ,’’ he gave Clarisse a pointed look, ‘’the ridiculous amount of pranks-gone-wrong, one injury, three dozen boxes of chocolate that have arrived at the Aphrodite Cabin…must I go on?’’

Everybody murmured a sorry. Percy, who was back in Camp Half Blood, smiled.

888

Reyna inspected her legions, standing and awaiting orders.

She opened her mouth, closed it again and cleared her throat, ‘’I was gone _one_ night and…’’ she trailed off and shook her head, ‘’you know what, I’m not even going to comment on the rose petals all over camp and the kitchen that had so obviously been looted. Now, who wants to do laps?’’


	13. The Boys on the Net (Jason x Nico)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: The Fangirl  
> Prompt: "We are youtube rivals and our fans all ship us"  
> Pairing: Jason x Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a bit half-assed guys, I didn't really know what to write.

**LightningJas** _has uploaded a video on 02 nd March 2016 _

‘’What’s up, internet!’’ Jason Grace said, grinning. He was sitting in a gray jumper in front of his camera, his glasses sliding down his nose. He brushed them up absently, ‘’today is Wednesday, so, as per tradition, here is an Ask Jason video!’’ he produced his phone from God-knows-where and a little icon popped up in the corner of his screen – his phone, with the tumblr hash-tag and millions of questions. ‘’Let’s see…’’ he flicked the screen and let it roll until it stopped on a question, ‘’ ‘ _would you like to see Angelo naked?_ ’ ’’ Jason looked surprised, ‘’Angelo, as in the youtuber…as in, Nico?’’ he sighed and raised an eyebrow at the camera, ‘’you guys know I don’t like that guy. But, in relation to the question, I guess I would. Just to see if he doesn’t have some satanic pentagrams burned into his back so I could expose him for marrying the devil. Next!’’

‘’ ‘ _I ship you and Angelo. Is that weird?_ ’ Yes! Very!’’ Jason said, glaring at the camera, ‘’what’s with you guys lately? All I see is LightningAngelo fan art these days.’’ He pointed a finger at the camera, ‘’quit drawing abs on him. He probably doesn’t have any! Moving on…’’

As he scrolling slowed down and Jason read out the next question he groaned, ‘’ ‘ _call up Angelo’_ , really?’’ he tapped his phone, ‘’don’t ask me why I have his number…’’ he muttered, putting the phone on speaker. The phone rang for a few seconds before someone picked up.

‘’SUCK A DICK!’’ Nico screamed before disconnecting.

Jason looked stunned, before shoving the phone into the camera, ‘’he’s the devil incarnate!’’ he went back to the questions, ‘’I am never calling him again… _‘Have you ever had any dirty fantasies about Angelo?’_ That is strictly prohibited information. Don’t you guys want to know about me?’’ he asked, feigning offence, ‘’Angelo this, Angelo that… ah, here’s another one. ‘ _’Would you like to marry Angelo?_ ’’ – No! Never ever! I’d probably be ritually sacrificed during the wedding night. Not that I would like to spend a night with him…well, maybe just to check if he has those abs…’’ he quickly scrolled, ‘’ _do a colab with Angelo!’’_ – aw hell no! That’s it, if the next one involves Nico then that’s it… ‘’ _LightningJas! Do the ice & salt challenge!_’’ Finally something interesting!

**Angelo** _has uploaded a video on 07 th March 2016 _

‘’Hello, humans,’’ Nico di Angelo, more commonly known as just Angelo, said. He was wearing a too-big black hoodie and was sitting cross-legged on his bed, ‘’so over the past few days I have seen a lot of requests for this week’s video. I was practically forced into this but here it is – Angelo reacts to the last Ask Jason video.’’ Nico clicked some things on his laptop, and an icon of the last LightningJas video popped up in the corner of the camera, ‘’in case you’re wondering, I haven’t seen it yet, mostly because I don’t want to watch that bastard’s grinning face.’’ He sat back and clicked play.

During the introduction, his face remained impassive. He leaned his chin on his hand, the material of his hoodie pulled over his palm. Then Jason answered the first question.

‘’ _You guys know I don’t like that guy._ ’’

‘’I don’t like you either, mate!’’ Nico said to the camera.

‘ _’ But, in relation to the question, I guess I would. Just to see if he doesn’t have some satanic pentagrams burned into his back so I could expose him for marrying the devil_.’’

Nico snorted, ‘’I bet he would. To be honest, marrying the devil is a much more appealing option than marrying him.’’

He continued watching, shooting the camera knowing glances once in a while. He frowned when Jason announced that shipping them together was weird.

‘’What do you mean? People ship straight enemies together all the time.’’ He said, completely seriously.

‘ _’What’s with you guys lately? All I see is LightningAngelo fan art these days._ _Quit drawing abs on him. He probably doesn’t have any!_ ’’

Nico glared at the screen, ‘’you’re welcome to come and prove that accusation, prick.’’ He continued to watch and when the video Jason called Nico, he sat up, ‘’oh! So that’s what that was about! I was in a bath at that point, so I was pretty pissed. But, how the hell does he have my number?...well, to be honest I have his too so…” Nico shut up and leaned on his hand again.

‘’ _He’s the devil incarnate!”_

Nico put a hand to his chest, pretending to be offended, ‘’thanks for that!’’

When Jason said that it was prohibited whenever he ever had dirty fantasies about Angelo, Nico flushed.

‘’Idiot. I’m pretty sure that’s a yes. I’m gonna sue him for sexual harassment…’’

‘ _’Would you like to marry Angelo? No! Never! He’d probably ritually sacrifice me during the wedding night!_ ’’

Nico rolled his eyes, ‘’I’m not a Satanist! Besides, there are much better things to do during the night than sacrificing that poor virgin. But I obviously don’t want to do any of them with LightningJas!’’ Nico finished quickly.

‘ _’Do a colab with Angelo!’’_

Nico smirked and looked at the camera, ‘’hey, LightningJas, if you’re watching this right now you’re more than welcome to pop by so we can do a colab!’’ he said, challenging him. Then he returned to watching the video, smiling slightly at Jason’s antics.

 

**LightningJas** _has uploaded a video on 22 nd March 2016 _

‘’What’s up, internet!’’ Jason sat in front of his laptop, looking pumped, ‘’this is a thirty second video in which I just wanted to say – Angelo! Challenge accepted!’’

888

Nico heard the door bell ring just as he was putting his clothes on. He had just come out of the shower and his hair was still a little damp. He was completely and utterly surprised to see Jason standing by his doors, a big grin on his face.

‘’What the hell do you want?’’ Nico asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jason barged in, ‘’well, you did invite me for a colab, so here I am!’’

Nico rubbed his temples, ‘’couldn’t you tell me before?’’

Jason blinked, ‘’bad timing?’’

Nico sighed and ushered him into his bedroom, ‘’no, it’s fine. Wait, let me set up.’’

He bustled about with his camera while Jason sat on his bed, ‘’it’s so weird seeing this place in real life and not in videos.’’

‘’You watch my videos?’’ Nico asked in an amused voice.

Jason rolled his eyes, ‘’like you don’t watch mine.’’

Nico smiled a fraction and walked behind the camera, ‘’stay still and let me focus.’’ He said twisting the lens until the video of Jason became sharp and clear.

‘’Okay, what do you want the video to be about?’’

Jason held up his phone, ‘’I’ve actually announced our colab already and we’re getting a shitload of questions and dares live,’’ he said with a grin.

Nico smiled fully now, shaking his head, and came to sit next to Jason.

‘’Hey, before we start…’’ Jason said, ‘’do you really hate me?’’

Nico raised an eyebrow, ‘’obviously not. If I did, you wouldn’t be in my house.’’

‘’Then, just to clear the air…’’ Jason leaned in and pressed his lips against Nico’s. They were warm and every bit as soft as he expected. He pressed a hand to his cheek and put the other one on his thigh. It wasn’t a deep kiss, and Nico was too stunned to respond. Jason pulled back, smiling, ‘’sorry. I just wanted you to know that I don’t hate you either. Quite the opposite, actually…’’

Nico scrunched up his eyebrow, and then grabbed Jason’s shirt and yanked him into another kiss. Jason grinned into it, pulling Nico against him.

Nico broke the kiss to murmur into Jason’s ear, ‘’you know the camera is still recording, right?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update at least once a day!


	14. The Boy on Top (Leo x Nico)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: Thecardsyourdelta  
> Prompt: A valdangelo where they get rough and Leo tops?  
> Pairing: Leo x Nico

Leo usually slept pretty heavily wherever he was, but he tended to wake up when he felt that some stranger was staring at him while he snored his head off. That’s why that night, a little after midnight Leo woke up with a jolt in his underground bedroom in the Hephaestus Cabin. Every Hephaestus camper had a room in the abandoned underground tunnels but since Leo was head camper his was the biggest – which means it was still pretty small. The only source of light was the small lamp jutting out of the doors. The only furniture was Leo’s bed and a chest of drawers. The floor was littered with plans and machinery pieces.

And there, at the foot of the bed, cross-legged sat Nico di Angelo.

‘’Nico!’’ Leo half shrieked, half whispered, ‘’don’t stare at me while I sleep, it’s creepy!’’

Nico raised an eyebrow and didn’t say anything.

Leo crawled out from under his covers and tip toed past pieces of metal to get to Nico, ‘’what are you doing here anyway?’’ he took Nico’s face in his hand and inspected it, checking for shadows under the eyes and injuries.

‘’I accidentally shadow travelled here rather than my own cabin. Sorry.’’ Nico said.

Leo smirked, letting his fingers linger on Nico’s chin. It was no secret that Leo liked Nico. He was pretty sure Nico knew that but he never brought it up and didn’t act differently around Leo. He even allowed those lingering touches Leo gave him, ‘’does that mean you were thinking of me?’’

Nico rolled his dark eyes and finally slapped his fingers away, ‘’sorry,’’ he repeated, ‘’I just needed to take a breath before travelling again.’’ He got up to leave.

Leo grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down, pressing him into the mattress, ‘’where are you going?’’ he asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

Nico blinked at him, ‘’Leo?’’

Leo sighed, loosening his grip on Nico’s shoulder by which he was holding him down, ‘’when are you going to stop pretending that we’re just friends?’’

Nico looked at him for a few seconds, but he didn’t seem surprised, ‘’because so far we are just friends. You never make a move. If you want to do something,’’ Leo looked at him sharply, ‘’then just do it…’’ Nico trailed off. And then he was up and sliding down into Leo’s lap, and Leo was holding him, his calloused hands trailing over Nico’s arms, his fingers poking under the short sleeves of his black t-shirt. He was staring at Nico intensely and Nico averted his gaze, finding the fire in Leo’s eyes too much to bear. He didn’t know why he said what he said, but he did feel the unresolved sexual tension between him and Leo in the past few months, and it had almost become too much.

Nico was wrenched back to the present from his thoughts when Leo pressed his lips to his wrist, which he held between his fingers, and kissed a hickey into the tender skin. Nico gasped at the sensation and watched, mesmerised, as Leo pulled back, admiring the purple bruise on Nico’s pale skin. He kissed the mark for good measure and pulled Nico forward, pressing their chests together. Nico and Leo were pretty much the same height so when Nico straddled Leo, he was a little bit above him. Leo touched Nico’s thighs straddling his waist, his fingers trailing roughly over his jeans. Finally unable to bear it any longer, Nico swooped down to connect their lips.

Leo grinned and moved sideways, teasing Nico. Nico whined low in his throat when Leo avoided the kiss and Leo chuckled, pressing his lips to the corner of Nico’s mouth. His mouth was warm as it slid, slowly, slowly over Nico’s mouth, finally fully connecting their lips.

Leo tasted good. Slightly salty and somehow familiar. Nico never admitted it to anyone, but he feared kissing a little bit. It always looked like a sloppy, messy, moist way of showing affection, but as Leo took control of the kiss Nico found himself not minding one bit. Leo slipped his tongue past Nico’s slightly parted lips and swirled his tongue expertly around Nico’s. Nico was honestly surprised at Leo’s technique – he had been sure Leo was an inexperienced virgin boy. Apparently not. Tentatively Nico sunk his hand into Leo’s hair. It was soft. Nico always had a thing for curls. Nico didn’t know what he was doing – his return from a quest and accidently coming to Leo’s room had gone so south.

Leo’s kissing shifted. Before he was gentle and sweet – now he was becoming rougher, the kiss growing more heated and passionate. He nipped at Nico’s lips even when the son of Hades was catching his breath, not giving him a break. One hand had found its way to Nico’s waist, where his fingers were massaging his skin, and the other one was cupping Nico’s face. Nico brought his free arm around Leo’s neck, bringing them closer still. Leo was buzzing with energy – his attention shifted from Nico’s lips to his neck.

‘’No hickeys!’’ Nico said in a quick whisper, ‘’the others will see-‘’

Leo ignored his protest, latching onto his neck with his lips and attacking it with his tongue. Nico cried out, a cry that quickly turned into a moan. He tugged on Leo’s hair half-angrily, letting his other hand trail down his arm. While they were mostly the same in build – with not too broad shoulders, slim waists and long legs – Leo was the more muscled one thanks to literal hours and hours of hammering away at weapons and devices.

Nico made quiet noises as Leo marked his neck and shoulders with love bites, his hands becoming bolder and more desperate as they pulled Nico’s shirt off. Leo brushed a finger over Nico’s dusky nipple and was surprised by the strong reaction he got.

‘’You’re pretty sensitive, aren’t you?’’ he whispered, satisfied, into Nico’s ear, nipping his ear lobe gently. Nico grumbled a response which was quickly silenced by Leo’s tongue, experimentally licking at his nipple. Nico cried out again, a shiver running through his body.

‘’S-someone will hear,’’ he said, breathing hard.

‘’Soundproof walls,’’ Leo murmured, taking the whole nipple into his mouth. Nico gritted his teeth together, trying to keep his voice at bay. There was no way he was _this_ weak. Leo’s hand was at his belt, purposely avoiding touching Nico’s growing bulge. He undid the belt in a few quick motions but before he could whip it off Nico tugged at his shirt impatiently. Leo slipped it off obediently, his mouth leaving a hot trail of kisses down Nico’s chest and stomach.

Leo was surprised when Nico tilted his head and pressed a hickey of his own to Leo’s neck. He grunted and started to slip off Nico’s jeans, his hands lingering on his bare thighs. Nico moved his lips to Leo’s collarbones, kissing along them, up Leo’s chin until he finally found his lips again. This time he took control of the kiss as Leo was too distracted with tugging the jeans off Nico’s legs. When they were finally off Leo let his hands rest at his ankles for a little while, massaging them and then trailing up to his thighs. He hooked his thumbs into Nico’s boxers while Nico roughly pulled down his jeans. When they were off Leo shifted, pressing their clothes erections together.

Nico half gasped, half moaned. Leo glanced up at him quickly. He was flushed and his eyes were glassy. Leo felt himself respond to the sight of Nico like that and decided he had done enough of waiting. With a swift motion he whipped Nico’s boxers off and before the boy could protests his own were on the floor too. Leo noticed how Nico purposely avoided looking down at their erections. He chuckled before grasping Nico’s throbbing member in his hand and slicking his fingers over the head. Nico gave a muffled cry and dug his fingernails into Leo’s shoulders, burying his face in his shoulder. Leo inhaled his scent, his movements getting faster as Nico got louder.

‘’L-Leo, I’m gonna…’’

Suddenly Leo stopped his movements. Nico whined.

‘’Don’t stop, I’m about to…’’

‘’I know,’’ Leo said huskily, ‘’but not yet.’’

He shifted Nico in his lap and probed his fingers experimentally against his entrance. Nico gasped at the sharp intrusion when he forced a digit into him.

‘’Does it hurt?’’

Nico shook his head. Leo pushed the finger in to the knuckle. Nico gulped down air, his fingers bruising Leo’s shoulders. Leo decided Nico adjusted enough and pushed another digit in. Nico cried out shakily. Leo started kissing his neck to keep him occupied as he tried to hold himself back. He forced himself to gently stretch Nico out.

‘’Nico, I can’t wait…I have to…’’

His mind was hazy. He lifted Nico up a bit so he was on his knees and positioned him above his dick. He couldn’t see Nico’s face which was all for the better because he would probably lose control. He pushed Nico down a little bit, until the head was embedded in Nico’s ass. Nico gave a sound that sounded like a mix of pain and pleasure.

‘’G-go slow…’’ Nico said shakily, and Leo did…or he tried to. It wasn’t his fault that Nico slid down his dick by himself, making sounds like music to Leo’s ears all the way down. Leo could tell Nico was trying to slow the movement but it was no use. Leo couldn’t help but thrust a little bit upwards, wanting to be fully inside Nico. Nico was gasping and panting at this point, his eyes unfocused. Leo kissed his harshly, finally bringing him all the way down to the hilt. Leo silenced him with his tongue, his hands working over his body. Nico was so unbelievably tight.

Nico was breathing so fast Leo was suddenly scared he was having a panic attack or something.

‘’Nico?’’ Leo murmured, taking his face in both hands, ‘’Nico, breathe. It’s okay. It’s gonna feel good soon…’’

‘’It…already feels good…’’ Nico panted, swallowing and trying to take control of his breathing. Leo kissed up his neck.

‘’Can I move?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Nico breathed.

Leo suddenly pushed them back, letting Nico fall onto his back. He pulled practically all the way back before slamming into him. Nico moaned so loudly Leo was slightly worried about exactly how sound-proof the walls were. And then he didn’t care anymore because he was overcome by the sensation of being inside Nico, and Nico was pulling him close as he slammed into him again and again. He could listen to Nico’s moans forever. He groaned as he felt himself come close and grabbed Nico’s member, pumping it in rhythm with his own thrusts.

With a groan Leo came, filling Nico up to the brim. With a final moan Nico came too. Leo rode the orgasm out and then he stayed there for a minute, breathing hard. He finally pulled out of Nico, who was splayed across his sheets, his skin glistening with sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead. His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted. He was still flushed.

Leo swiped a cloth from the rim of the bed and wiped them both up. He pulled out one of his clean shirts and boxers and dressed the sleepy Nico, taking care of himself after. He sat on the edge of the bed, pushing Nico’s damp hair back. Nico opened his eyes. They were so dark and so beautiful. Leo smiled, brushing his thumb against his cheeks.

‘’You okay?’’ he whispered.

Nico nodded, closing his slender fingers against Leo’s wrist. Leo’s skin seemed so dark in comparison to the pale Nico. He felt his heart thump with affection as he lay down next to Nico and gathered him in his arms. Nico smiled and snuggled into Leo. Spent, he finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a big AMEN for the first ever smut scene I've written!?  
> Sorry if there's spelling mistakes, I still find it too embarrassing to read over my work ;p  
> And sorry, delta, if this wasn't rough enough for you, but it's my first smut so... I hope you like it anyway!!!


	15. The Blackmailed Boy (Luke x Nico)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: Nico_Lover1497  
> Prompt: Can you please do a Luke and Nico. When Luke has a crush on nico and one day when nico is changing in the locker room he was wearing his sisters underwear because he has no clean ones and Luke sees and he blackmailed nico into sex and he asks nico out on a date right after.  
> Pairing: Luke x Nico 
> 
> Posting this at 3 am sorry if it's a bit raw

Okay, it was well embarrassing. Nico had never been so embarrassed in his life, even though no one knew he had his sister’s underwear on. Okay, yes, so he forgot to do his laundry, what with all his studying and all, and it wasn’t as if Bianca would miss it – and it wasn’t like her was wearing red lacy thongs either – it was just simple white underwear, with a little bow at the front. That no one would see. He would go home and take them off and no one would know…

The only problem was PE. Well, it wasn’t the _only_ problem. He also had to consider Luke, his biggest enemy, the boy who had rallied his entire squad against Nico. If Luke so much as glimpsed the female underwear, Nico was done for. Luke had first outed him as gay – so Nico stepped up and took the title thrust at him with dignity, owning it and convincing his school that he didn’t care if people called him faggot or what not. Then Luke had dated his older sister, Bianca, and she pretended not to care that he was only doing it to piss off Nico, because he was attractive. Eventually he cast her away – Nico would have been angrier if Bianca actually cared, but she moved right on. Luke also convinced the principal that Nico was cheating on one of the practice exams – he got told he was going to be thrown out of school. The rumour had spread like wild fire and then, miraculously, an anonymous note declared Nico innocent and he was let off. Basically, Nico despised Luke, and if he saw him in the embarrassing underwear, it would actually give Luke something to tease him about.

Running around the sports field had been agitating enough – uncomfortable and strange. Nico had volunteered to clean the sports field of equipment, much to the gym teacher’s delight and Luke’s suspicion. Nico took his time, strolling casually to ever tennis ball and neatly folding every bib he could find, taking his time, until he could see the silhouette of the PE students leaving the changing rooms in a loud, cheerful crowd. Breathing a sigh of relief, Nico fled the field and practically ran into the changing room. Now all he had to do was shuffle out of his gym clothes, put on his school uniform and go home. And then this nightmare would be over.

Eagerly, Nico grabbed the rim of his sports shorts and pulled them down, the navy material pooling around his ankles. He was in the process of pulling his white polo over his head when he felt someone’s presence.

‘’What’s this?’’ Luke’s curious and amused voice asked. Nico pulled the shirt off quickly and stared at Luke in disbelief. The blonde was leaning against the lockers, smirking and eyeing Nico, ‘’strange choice of underwear. Your sister’s?’’

Nico swallowed, ‘’you don’t understand. This was a-‘’

‘’A mistake,’’ Luke interjected, flipping out his phone, ‘’and mistakes cost you.’’ Nico heard the camera go off and he stalked over to Luke, swiping for his phone.

‘’Stop!’’

Luke pushed him back so he fell on the bench and snapped some more shots.

‘’Now, you wouldn’t want these to circulate around the school, would you?’’ he pocketed his phone. Nico felt tears sting at the back of his eyes but he refused to cry. His hands trembled and he grabbed his gym shorts, pulling them on quickly. He reached for his shirt.

He turned to Luke after he pulled it on, ‘’what do you want?’’ he hissed, ‘’my money? My homework?,’’ he laughed, ‘’my lunch? My phone?’’

Luke stepped forward and grabbed Nico’s chin, looking into his eyes, all hint of humour gone, ‘’I’ll settle for you.’’

Nico shoved him away, red in the face and wide eyed, ‘’what are you talking about!?’’

Luke simply walked over to Nico’s bag and started packing his uniform inside, ‘’I’m saying – you let me sleep with you once, and we forget about all this.’’

Nico’s mouth opened and closed a few times, ‘’you’re gay?’’ he finally breathed.

‘’I’m only gay for you, di Angelo.’’ Luke slung Nico’s bag over his shoulder.

‘’What the hell, you don’t even like me!’’

‘’Wrong. I like you. A lot.’’ Luke grabbed Nico’s wrist, ‘’and you’re either going to come with me right now or I’ll send those precious photos to everybody in school.’’

Nico ripped his wrist away, ‘’no way.’’

Luke raised his eyebrow, ‘’I wonder how convenient it will be for your mom to move away just for you to change schools. Because you won’t have a life at this school anymore.’’

Nico gritted his teeth and thought about it. He had to think about the pressure this would put on his mom, ‘’fine. Once.’’

Luke grinned, ‘’come on, then. My car is parked outside.’’

888

The car ride had been awkward enough, but it got worse when Nico stood in the middle of Luke’s bedroom as Luke locked the doors. His room was big enough, not huge, not small. He had a big enough bed with blue covers, and a football poster up on the wall. There was a wardrobe and a TV on the wall. Luke set Nico’s bag on the floor next to his own and crossed the room to draw the curtains. Nico turned away from him, scanning the room in a futile attempt to keep himself occupied. And then hands were on him, but not as invasive as Nico had expected. Luke held him by the hips, his mouth on his neck, slow and careful. Nico continued to stare at the wall when Luke slipped one hand under his shirt, hands curled against his stomach for a few seconds before he pulled the shirt over his head quickly and turned him around roughly.

Luke scanned his face, ‘’there’s no need to look so frightened. It’s only sex.’’

Nico looked away and glared at the spot above Luke’s shoulder, ‘’I’ve never done it before.’’ He grumbled.

Luke sighed, ‘’I figured as much. Ever given head?’’

Nico shook his head.

‘’Well, I guess now’s as good a time as any,’’ Luke said lightly and Nico found himself being shoved to his knees. Luke slid down his zipper and wriggled partly out of his jeans. Nico grabbed his wrist.

‘’Wait! You said sex, not…not this.’’

Luke looked down on him, ‘’this _is_ sex. Let’s make a deal – you be nice to me and I’ll be nice to you.’’ And then he was pulling his throbbing member out and Nico realised he hadn’t realised how turned on Luke had been. He gulped, eyeing the dick in front of him. It was bigger than he had anticipated and he wasn’t sure it would fit…anywhere, to be honest, not just his mouth.

Nico took a deep breath and hesitantly took the tip in his mouth. It was slightly salty but not entirely unpleasant. He had seen it done on the internet before, so he just went with it, moving his head up and down to about the middle, hoping Luke wouldn’t demand more.

Luke sighed, ‘’Nico. Do it properly.’’

Nico pulled away with a wet plop and pressed a finger to the corner of his mouth. He glared up at Luke, ‘’I don’t know what to do!’’

‘’Just…use your tongue more. Put more feeling into it.’’ Luke said. He didn’t sound impatient. Nico closed his eyes briefly and then zeroed on the target. If possible, Luke’s dick was even more erect than before, and a bead of pre cum had formed at the tip. Nico decided to do it slowly, so he leaned over and pressed his tongue to the tip, licking the drop off. He licked the tip a few more times, experimentally, and Luke shuddered.

‘’Nico, don’t tease me…’’ he whispered.

Nico slid his tongue once along his length and then took him into his mouth, tongue stroking over his skin in long, slow movements. He heard Luke exhale shakily and, as Nico found a rhythm, he felt a hand brush his head softly, in a comforting manner.

‘’Shit, Nico…’’ Luke whispered and Nico took more of him into his mouth, the tip hitting his throat. Nico went with his instinct and grazed his teeth lightly over his length. Luke jerked and then groaned. Nico picked up the pace, wanting it to be over. He didn’t want Luke to see how his reactions were making Nico’s own bulge painfully tight against his underwear. Nico drew his mouth faster and faster over Luke’s dick until finally Luke’s hand tightened in his hair and he grunted, almost like he was in pain, and then came into Nico’s mouth.

Nico’s mind was hazy for a second – what was he supposed to do? Swallow? Spitting on the carpet would probably anger Luke or his mom… Nico quickly swallowed the come in his mouth. It wasn’t good, but it wasn’t bad either. He sat back on his ankles, wiping the corner of his mouth self-consciously as Luke caught his breath.  

‘’Damn, you’re good for a virgin.’’ Luke breathed, but there was no hint of mockery in his voice.

‘’Shut up.’’ Nico said, ‘’can I go now?’’

‘’Go?” Luke knelt down in front of him and wiped the other corner of his mouth with his thumb, ‘’we’re only getting started.’’

Nico breathed, ‘’Luke, please, I can’t…’’

‘’Shhh,’’ Luke murmured, ‘’I’ll make it good. Promise.’’

He jumped up and yanked Nico up by his wrists. He pushed him onto the bed and slid off his school tie. He wiggled fully out of his jeans and unbuttoned his shirt. Then he was on Nico, pressing a hickey just below his jaw, pinning Nico’s wrists down with his hands. He settled himself between Nico’s legs and Nico squirmed underneath him. Luke chuckled, pulling away slightly to look down on him. Nico’s dark hair was dishevelled and his cheeks were flushed. Luke couldn’t help but smile.

‘’Oh, Nico,’’ he breathed, leaning down and nuzzling his lips below his ear, ‘’you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.’’

‘’to pin me down and force your ‘affections’ on me?’’ Nico said sarcastically.

‘’don’t be like that.’’ Luke said.

‘’Well sorry that I’m not dancing with joy because you want to shove your dick into my ass.’’ Nico snapped.

Luke sighed, his breath tickling Nico’s ear and making him shiver.

‘’I don’t want to ‘shove my dick into your ass’. I want to make love to you.’’ He whispered.

Nico snorted, ‘’how romantic.’’

Luke let go of his wrists to touch Nico’s stomach below his ribs. He kissed a trail down to his throat, ‘’enough talking. Tell me if it hurts.’’

‘’Wait! Can I…can I at least turn around?’’ he asked quietly, ‘’I don’t want you to look at me.’’

 _But I want to look at you_ Luke thought, but decided that since he was already causing Nico discomfort, he could grant him this one thing. He took hold of his waist and flipped him over easily. Nico was a mentally strong person so Luke often forgot how small he was in real life. Nico pressed himself into Luke’s pillow, gripping it for comfort, as Luke twisted his fingers through the panties Nico had on and pulled them down, exposing his perky ass. Luke draped himself over Nico, pressing his chest to his back, and slowly let his hand circle his thigh and make its way to his ass.

‘’tell me if you need to stop.’’ He murmured.

‘’I want to stop.’’ Nico said imiediatly, ‘’I don’t want to do this at all.’’

Luke sighed and kissed the back of Nico’s neck. He let his middle finger circle his entrance slowly. He was surprised to find some fluid had already leaked out…was Nico more aroused than he let on? Luke slowly pressed his finger in. Nico grunted at the discomfort and Luke nearly gasped at how tight he was…and it was only one finger so far. Once it was in, he moved it in and out a little, until he felt Nico loosen a fraction. He pressed a second finger in. He worked it in to the knuckle when Nico hissed and tensed.

‘’Don’t! Luke, take it out!’’

‘’Relax,’’ Luke murmured, ‘’it’s okay.’’

‘’It’s not. It feels weird. Please, I can’t do this…’’

Luke hesitated before pulling his fingers out. Nico’s body sagged but Luke wasn’t about to give up. He flipped Nico back around. Nico looked startled and more than a little scared. Luke pulled himself up so they were eye-level, and he rested their foreheads together.

‘’I’ll tell you something. I know you probably think otherwise, but I like you. A lot. I have for a while. I just get so jealous and I didn’t know how to get you to realise…’’

‘’you’ve literally ruined my school life. You told everybody I was gay.’’

Luke cupped his face in his hand, ‘’yes. I…I found out and I was going to keep it to myself. I got drunk at a party. I’m so stupid sometimes…I told my friends, and of course they told everybody else…it was my fault. I’m sorry.’’

Nico gritted his teeth, ‘’what about Bianca.’’

Luke smiled sheepishly, ‘’I wanted to get you jealous.’’

‘’didn’t work.’’ Nico said.

‘’I know.’’

‘’What about getting me kicked out of school?’’

Luke sighed, ‘’that wasn’t me. It was one of my ‘friends’ and as soon as I heard I dropped the note to get you out of the trouble…’’

Nico glared at him, ‘’this doesn’t make sense. You’ve been nothing but rude to me-‘’

‘’Goddamit, because I’m trying to make myself stop liking you!’’ Luke said, frustrated, ‘’it’s so hard, seeing you all the time. You don’t know how much I want you…and not just…not just for this.’’ He brushed his thumb over his cheekbone and pressed a kiss to his nose. Nico sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing against Luke, curling his hands in his shirt. Luke settled against him, pressing his fingers into him again. This time there was more resistance and Nico didn’t tense up. Luke systematically worked his fingers in, kissing Nico’s forehead every time he hissed in pain until he was stretched far enough.

He pulled off his boxers and positioned himself. The head went in easily enough, even though it made Nico grip the covers tightly. Nico cried out when Luke pulled himself further inside and Luke finally slotted their mouths together to keep in his cries. Nico was too tense to kiss him back so Luke mostly just brushed his lips against Nico’s in a soothing manner, kissing the corners of his mouth when he gasped. Nico whimpered once Luke was fully in him. Luke took his hand and laced their fingers together. He waited a minute until Nico went still and then he started thrusting into him, slowly at first, until his speed went up. Nico gritted his teeth, trying to keep the embarrassing sound in.

Luke kissed his clenched lips, ‘’don’t. I want to hear you.’’ He whispered breathlessly. Nico swallowed. His eyes were clenched shut. And then, with a particularly deep thrust, Nico moaned, almost shyly, quietly, against Luke’s shoulder. And then…

‘’Luke…’’

Luke exhaled and gathered Nico closer to him, sinking his nose into his hair. Nico clung to him, his legs tight around Luke’s waist as Luke went fast still and Nico got louder. Luke felt his climax coming and he grabbed Nico’s own member, almost painfully stiff, and pumped it energetically.  And then, finally, Luke groaned and came, long and hot, into Nico. Nico gasped and came too. Luke kept his attention on Nico’s member until they were both done and exhausted. Nico slumped back into the covers, closing his eyes. He was utterly spent and he felt Luke mop up the mess off his stomach and the covers, and then he slipped Nico under the duvet and crawled in beside him.

‘’You okay?’’

‘’Mmmmhhhh.’’ Nico confirmed against his chest.

‘’Go on a date with me.’’ Luke blurted.

Nico smiled sleepily, ‘’what, now?’’

Luke smiled and pulled Nico closer to him, ‘’no. For now, sleep. And then we’ll take a bath and I’ll take you to dinner. And then we can cuddle until you fall asleep and in the morning I’ll drive you to school. How does that sound?’’

Nico leaned up and pressed a short, sweet kiss against Luke’s lips, ‘’sound nice.’’ He murmured, lying back down.


	16. The Boy in Heat (Will x Nico)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: Silentxmist  
> Prompt: alpha will and omega Nico. When there are not together yet and Nico tries to seduce will because he is in heat and at the end they end up together. Smut if possible<3  
> Couple: Will x Nico

Nico di Angelo was an Omega and he terrified everyone.

He was one camp Half Blood’s two Omegas. On top of being demi gods, all the campers were also either Alphas or Betas. Alphas were the ‘leaders’, and despite their competitive nature they worked together well if they respected each others boundaries.  There was usually one Alpha per cabin, since most of the Demi Gods were Betas.  Percy Jackson was the Alpha of the Poseidon Cabin and Jason Grace was the Alpha of the Zeus cabin so, unsurprisingly, they were forever arguing. Nico, despite also being the child of the big three, was an Omega. The other Omega was Leo Valdez, and Nico sometimes thanked the gods he scared everybody off. Poor Leo was scrawny and not all that attractive, but as soon as he presented as an Omega, a permanent group of Betas and Alphas begun following him around wherever he went, hoping to mate him.

Leo was eventually saved by Frank Zhang, the alpha of the Ares Cabin. He shared the position of alpha with his half sister Clarisse. Since Frank was actually a bit timid in nature, he didn’t fight that much with Clarisse. As for Leo, Frank claimed him after Leo begged him to do so. Nico knew they hadn’t screwed – yet. With Leo having to be marked by Frank at least once a week, it wouldn’t take long for the sexual tension to reach its peak – Leo was an Omega, after all. He was alluring to all betas and practically irresistible to alphas, and it was practically impossible for a beta to get the Omega. They usually went to the Alphas.  They found Nico alluring too – except Nico was the son of the God of death, he was forever glaring and he had scary powers. So other than some longing looks, Nico didn’t get any action, which was perfectly fine by him. He wasn’t surprised that outgoing Leo, who was friendly to everyone, had suitors within a month of his presentation.

Nico himself had presented some months ago, and it hadn’t impacted him much, except for the previously mentioned looks, but now he was getting worried. The war against Gaia was over and everything was calming down – without adrenaline constantly pounding through his veins and danger following him around, he was noticing subtle changes about himself. He was more sleepy lately, more…docile. His hair had grown out so much he kept it in a little ponytail at the back of his head and no matter how often he cut it, it kept growing. And then there was the pain – he started getting it over the last few days. Short spasms of cramps in his stomach and light-headedness. He looked it up on the Google and eventually figured that he was going into heat, and that terrified him more than anything.

He knew that soon enough Alphas were going to start sensing him and, reputation or not, he would be in trouble. In hope of reliving his stress, Nico went into the arena early one morning to let out his emotions on the dummies with his black stygian sword. He was laying waste to the sixth one when he felt someone come up behind him. He tensed up, waiting for an attack.

‘’Boo!’’ Will blew in his ear.

Nico shrieked and jumped back. He had no expected that, ‘’what the hell, Solace!?’’

Will grinned at him. It was the middle of summer, so his freckles and tan were more pronounced than ever. His hair was almost painfully gold in comparison, and his eyes were shockingly blue. He had been surfing practically every day and now his muscles were clearly pronounced. But this was Will – Nico didn’t feel threatened. He relaxed and flipped his sword a few times in the air.

‘’What are you doing here?’’

‘’I came to check up on you,’’ Will said easily, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his shorts, ‘’are you okay?’’

‘’Yeah. Are you? You know, ready for today’s ceremony?’’ Nico asked.

Will huffed, ‘’oh, yeah, the presentation. I can’t really prepare myself for what I am,’’ Will said, taking Nico’s hands and brushing dirt off his palms. He had a sweet habit of doing it to people when he talked – checking for cuts, searching for bruises, seeking contact. He found a little cut on Nico’s wrist – Nico must have been careless with his blade – and he pressed the hem of his orange camp Half-Blood t-shirt to it, rubbing gently at the cut. Nico winced but didn’t say anything.

‘’Did you know?’’ Will got the conversation going again, ‘’that you were an Omega?’’

Nico shook his head, ‘’not until I presented as one.’’

‘’Must be tough.’’ Will said sympathetically.

Nico shrugged, ‘’not really. Don’t feel the difference.’’

Will took Nico’s chin in his hands and turned it both ways, searching for injuries, ‘’when’s your heat coming up?’’

‘’Soon.’’

Will ruffled Nico’s hair, a sign that the inspection was over. A few strands fell loose off his ponytail and Nico tucked them behind his ear impatiently, ‘’when it comes, come to the infirmary. You’ll be safe there from…ah, you know…’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Nico put his hand on Will’s shoulder and squeezed, ‘’thanks.’’

Suddenly Will tensed up and inhaled. His pupils dilated and he blinked at Nico a few times like a perplexed bird.

‘’Will?” Nico cautiously took his hand off Will’s shoulder.

Will blinked a few more times and focused on Nico, ‘’sorry. You smell good.’’ He said bluntly.

Nico withdrew his hand fully, ‘’I guess that rules you out as an Omega.’’

Will finally focused on Nico, ‘’oh, Nico, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that…’’

Nico nodded, ‘’I know. Come on, we’re gonna be late to dinner.’’

888

Nico had grown used to the stares he got, so they didn’t bother him, even as he ate with his sister at the Hades table. Hazel, on the other hand, squirmed uncomfortably, seeing her brother receive a lot of unwanted attention. She herself had presented as a Beta the week before. Dinner went as usual, except that the Apollo cabin was buzzing with excitement. For some reason most of the Apollo campers didn’t present yet – Will was going to be the third one to do so. Everyone knew when they were going to present when the term came close, courtesy of Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who received the gift of prophecy after the war. She could foresee who would present within four days of their presentation.

Finally once everyone had finished eating, Chiron called Will forward. Nico didn’t miss the nervous glance Will sent him as he got up, and Nico stuck his fingers up at him, smiling tightly. Will stood in front of the fire as fellow campers watched in excited silence. The flames sparked and rose. If you were a beta, they stayed their usual fiery colour. If you were an Omega, they turned dark blue. If you were an Alpha, they blazed silver. The flames continued to rise as Will stared up at them, and then they stopped and shone in front of him – orange and gold. Will was a Beta. The people around him cheered but Nico didn’t miss how his face fell a bit.

And then the flames shot upwards and shone silver so harshly Nico had to look away. The cheering was nearly deafening. When Nico looked back, Will was staring at him. Nico gulped. His stare was as hot as the fire and it was the last thing Nico saw before Will disappeared in the congratulating crowd and the ecstatic Apollo campers – they had their Alpha.

888

The next night Nico got his first heat.

He hadn’t seen Will that day at all, and he woke up in the middle of the night, shivering and sweaty. He had a massive boner between his legs and he was giving off the smell that others found most alluring in Omegas. He knew he was in danger – the next cabin over could probably smell him. That was the Poseidon cabin. Oh joy. Without thinking, he grabbed his torch and aimed it at the window of the infirmary, praying Will was there. He was the only one Nico felt safe enough around to have him in the same room when he was in heat. Will often fell asleep at his post, so maybe he was there now… Nico sent three long signals, three short and three long again – S.O.S – at the window, before the cramps returned. He cried out and slumped in his bed, the torch falling out of his hand.

He was shivering and panting, his knees clenched together tightly. Nico wrapped his arms around himself. His vision was blurry with tears. He didn’t know why he was reacting like this – was it this bad for every Omega who went into heat for the first time? Leo hadn’t had his yet and Nico didn’t know any other omegas. Just when he felt like he was about to die, Will burst through the doors to the Hades Cabin. He took one look at Nico, crossed the room and gathered him in his arms. As soon as Nico felt Will’s skin against his the pain went away – the boner, unfortunately, didn’t.

Will smoothed Nico’s hair back, pressing his nose into Nico’s hair, his other arm securely around his waist. Nico clung onto Will and slowed his breathing, only to realise that it was now Will who was breathing fast.

‘’Sorry,’’ he whispered, ‘’it’s your smell…’’

Nico’s nose was nuzzled against Will’s collarbone. He smoothed his thumb over the patch of skin next to his mouth and kissed it softly. Will shivered and pulled Nico closer. Nico moved his mouth slowly and lightly up to Will’s ear.

‘’Will,’’ he whispered, making sure his mouth brushed against Will’s ear, ‘’do it with me.’’

Will inhaled sharply, grabbed Nico’s shoulders and pushed him back, harshly but not strongly enough to have him fall back.

‘’Will?’’ Nico tried to blink past his lusty haze.

‘’I-I’m sorry, Nico, I can’t…’’

Nico pushed himself away from Will, blinking. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, trying to get warm, and offered Will a smile, ‘’you’re right, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t force you into this. I mean, clearly you don’t want this, so I’m sor-‘’

‘’What? No, no, no! Nico, I want this. I want you!’’ Will gushed and then caught himself, ‘’it’s just…you’re in heat. You’d probably want anyone to have sex with you…’’

Nico’s eyes darkened to a black colour, ‘’is that what you think?’’ he asked icily, ‘’you think I sleep around. Well, thanks for that. You can go now.’’

Will looked horrified, ‘’no, I didn’t mean it like that!’’ he scooted closer to Nico and glanced at him hopelessly, ‘’but…in the morning you could regret this.’’

Nico looked at Will for a second before crawling over into his lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his chin, ‘’Will…do you want this?”

Will brushed his hands lightly against Nico’s back, as if he didn’t know where to put them. ‘’Yes.’’ He murmured.

Nico smiled and nuzzled into him, ‘’so do I.’’

Will sighed and pushed Nico back again, this time forcing him to fall back into his bed. He crawled on top of him, pushing his mouth against Nico’s. Nico arched his body up, desperate for contact. Will kissed down his neck, tugging on his shirt impatiently. Nico slipped it off and Will stopped for a second to take his off too. Nico admired his body for as long as he could before Will dipped down and kissed down his chest and stomach. He hooked his fingers into Nico’s boxers, which he slept in, and pulled them down. Nico only had time to cry out Will’s name before his breath was taken away when Will wrapped his warm tongue around the head of his throbbing erection.

Nico grabbed Will’s hair as he took all of him into his mouth, holding onto the sheets with his other hand. It took him a pathetically short time to come, and he blamed the heat. Will swallowed it down and smiled as he nuzzled into Nico’s thigh, kissing his way back up to his neck. A quick check confirmed that Nico was already plenty wet. Will finally freed his own painful erection from the confines of his jean. He slid his hand over himself a few times as he kissed Nico.

‘’You sure?”

‘’Yes. Gods yes.’’ Nico pulled Will closer, kissing him fiercely. There was an uncomfortable burn when Will first entered him, but because he was an Omega, his hole easily opened for Will. Nico was still unbelievably tight – so tight he left Will groaning in pleasure. Nico was soon gasping Will’s name. He clung to him like to a life line as Will pounded into him. He lost track of time. There was only the blinding pleasure and Will, pressed against him. That is, until he felt the graze of teeth on his neck.

His eyes snapped open and despite the sensation, he managed to control his mouth enough to speak, ‘’don’t bite me!”

‘’Want to…’’  Will growled into his ear. It was so unlike him to want something Nico felt obliged to give it to him. Will pulled back enough to look at Nico, his hips working in a smooth rhythm. Nico cried out when Will hit his spot and Will grabbed his face to stop him from looking away. The touch was gentle but firm, ‘’Nico, let me…’’

One second of looking into Will’s feverish eyes and Nico was nodding. He tilted his head, exposing his neck, and while the initial bite was painful, soon after Nico felt Will’s pleasure. His own multiplied. With his free hand he absently smeared the few droplets of blood that escaped. Will pulled his hand away, licking off the droplets and kissing his knuckles. Finally Nico was driven over the edge and he came, Will following soon after. Will collapsed on top of him and Nico drifted off – or maybe he fell unconscious – a few moments later.

When Nico woke up he was securely wrapped in Will’s arms. Will was asleep, that much was clear. Hesitantly, Nico touched the bite on his neck. It was a bruise now and he could feel the teeth marks. Suddenly, Will shifted and kissed the bruise.

‘’Good morning,’’ he muttered sleepily, hugging Nico tighter, ‘’you okay.’’

Nico smiled and turned around, ‘’never been better,’’ he murmured, ‘’but…you know, my heat is going to be a few days long.’’

Will grinned.

 

 


	17. The Invisible Boy (Jason x Leo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jason x Leo  
> Prompt: Leo pretends Jason doesn't exist because he wouldn't give him a piggy back ride  
> Prompt by: RedTears 
> 
> Yea, I'm in the middle of exams, so I'm gonna write fanfics instead or revising xD Wish me luck for the History GCSE tomorrow!  
> Hope you like this one my loves!

‘’Jasooooon,’’ Leo whined, ‘’give me a piggy back ride.’’

‘’Hell no,’’ Jason laughed, amused, ‘’what are you, five?’’

‘’Jason, come on!’’ Leo demanded, following him as he walked into the arena, ‘’be a good boyfriend!’’

Jason whirled around and smacked his lips against Leo’s, ‘’nope.’’

Leo was fuming and blushing, ‘’you’re a dick.’’

Jason winked at him, picking up a sword, ‘’I know.’’

Leo crossed his arms over his chest, ‘’fine. I’m not talking to you then.’’

Jason laughed, ‘’oh yeah? I’d like to see you try.’’

Leo smirked knowingly and left the arena.

888

‘’Okay, this is weird. Why aren’t you giving Jason lovey dovey eyes across the tables?’’ Nyssa asked, twirling spaghetti around her fork.

‘’Who’s Jason?’’ Leo asked calmly, shoving lasagne into his mouth.

Nyssa’s fork hovered close to her mouth, ‘’Jason? Jason Grace? Your boyfriend?’’

‘’Nope. Don’t know who you’re talking about,’’ Leo replied.

The table erupted into laughter and Nyssa set her fork down, ‘’are you playing some game again?’’

Leo looked at her innocently, ‘’what do you mean?’’

 She rolled her eyes, ‘’this will not end well.’’

888

The next day, Leo didn’t come into the arena to spar with Jason like he did every morning. At lunch, he felt Jason giving him heated looks, which he ignored. When the sun was going down, Jason was at his limit. He cornered Leo by his cabin.

‘’Hey,’’ he said casually, ‘’Chiron was going to send me on a quest. I’ll go if you go. I was thinking Piper too?’’

Leo aired him, looking around for an excuse to leave.

Jason groaned, ‘’okay, I’m sorry for not giving you’re a piggyback. Okay?’’ nothing, ‘’Leo?’’ nothing again. He was getting impatient, ‘’for God’s sake, Leo!’’

Leo felt a twinge of satisfaction, and refused to look in Jason’s general direction. That is, until Jason grabbed his waist, threw him over his shoulder and walked off. Leo yelped but he couldn’t punch Jason or anything – that would be acknowledging that he exists. And Leo wasn’t about to break his promise of not talking to Jason. So he hung limply and let Jason drag him into the Zeus cabin and dump him on the mattress he had in one corner. That was the only corner of the whole cabin that was actually used – next to the bed was a picture of Jason and Thalia and another of Leo, comics, some clothes in a stack and tissues. Leo was a frequent guest.

With a dark look in his eyes, Jason hovered over Leo, quickly pulling his shirt over his head.

‘’I’ll freaking make you talk to me,’’ he said grumpily, moving to unbutton his jeans. He shimmied out of them, and knelt over Leo in just his underwear. Leo was looking up, arms crossed across his chest, still airing Jason.  

‘’Leo,’’ Jason growled, and when Leo didn’t react he lowered his voice into a quiet plead, ‘’Leo…’’

They had sex on many occasions before, but doing it without Leo reacting just didn’t feel right. Jason didn’t think about that before, and now he was aroused. Sighing, he pressed his lips to Leo’s neck, giving him soft, teasing kisses like he liked. Leo shifted and Jason kissed harder. Leo exhaled and his hand jerked, like he wanted to push his fingers through Jason’s hair, but he remembered himself and put his hand down.

Jason pushed himself up and pressed little kisses to Leo’s mouth.

‘’Come on, Leo,’’ he murmured against his lips, ‘’I love you. Please talk to me.’’

He slid one hand under his shirt. Leo gasped but kept his hands firmly down.

‘’I’ll give you that piggy back ride,’’ Jason promised, nibbling his ear, ‘’I’ll give you as many as you’d like. Just talk to me. Please, Leo. It’s unbearable. I love you. I love you so much. Don’t do this to me.’’

Jason knew he had him. Leo loved it when Jason told him how he felt about him. It melted him like butter.

‘’Promise?’’ Leo whispered.

‘’Promise.’’

Leo launched himself at Jason, wrapping his arms around his neck. Jason slid both his arms up Leo’s shirt, feeling his back, kissing his neck and shoulder desperately. Leo tangled both his hands in Jason’s somewhat short hair and held on to him. Apparently pretending he didn’t exist was hard for Leo too. Jason pulled Leo away from him far away to able to kiss him.

‘’I want that piggy back ride right after…’’ Leo murmured.


	18. The Boy who was scared of Water (Leo x Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Leo x Percy  
> Prompt: Leo is hydrophobic  
> Prompt by: Anonymous

Leo stood on a low cliff, looking out at the sea and the setting sun. He really was stupid. During the day he steered clear of the water, promising himself he’d try to swim when everyone went back to the hotel to avoid embarrassment. Now, without anyone around, he was more scared than ever. What if he drowned? Besides, the sun was setting and the water was getting darker. A soft wind blew, lifting Leo’s Hawaiian-print t-shirt a little. Maybe he should try if tomorrow after all. They were staying in Miami for another four days anyway…

Percy slapped his hand onto Leo’s arm. Leo yelped, surprised by the son of Poseidon who seemed to materialise from nowhere. Leo turned to look at him. He was in just his swimming trunks and he was grinning.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ they asked in unison and grinned.

‘’I’m going for an evening swim. Want to join me?’’

Leo hoped Percy didn’t notice how he paled, ‘’nah, I was about to go grab some supper. Thanks, though.’’

Percy slung his arms over Leo’s slim shoulders, ‘’come on. Just for a little while.’’

‘’No, really. Maybe later…’’ Leo tried but Percy was dragging him towards the cliff.

‘’I thought you were supposed to be the fun one around here!’’ Percy laughed and in one terrifying second pushed his hand against Leo’s chest and shoved him off the cliff. Leo screamed. It wasn’t his proudest moment. The breath was ripped out of him when he hit the water, sinking beneath the waves in seconds. He opened his mouth to scream again and a large cloud of white bubbles erupted from his lips. He flailed his arms, trying to go up, but only managed to tumble through the water. Panic seized him. His arms were sluggish, his legs wouldn’t work properly. Lungs burning.

With an eruption of more bubbles Percy sank under the water and grinned at Leo. When he saw the Latino’s terrified expression though his grin faltered. Just when Leo though his lungs would burst, Percy reached out and grabbed his wrist. He pulled the Latino to his chest and willed an air bubble to form around them. Once safely inside, Leo gasped for air, coughing and shaking, on his knees.

‘’I…Leo, are you okay?’’ Percy pushed him up by the soldiers.

Leo slapped his hand away and punched him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

‘’You idiot! What the hell is wrong with you!?’’

Percy straightened, grimacing, and sat back.

‘’don’t tell me your hydrophobic.’’

Leo flushed, ‘’I just…can’t swim. And…you know, fire and water don’t exactly go together…’’

Percy scratched the back of his head, ‘’sorry. I didn’t know.’’

Leo shrugged and touched the walls of the bubble cautiously. Outside the water was dark blue and fish swam by, ‘’just get me out of this ball.’’

‘’Why?’’ Percy crossed his legs, ‘’you’re technically out of water. Besides…this is pretty.’’ But he wasn’t looking at the fish families swimming by. He was looking at Leo.

Leo flushed again and ran a hand through his wet hair, ‘’um…’’

‘’Here,’’ Percy crawled over and ran his hand through Leo’s damp curls. They dried instantly. He moved his hand to brush against his shoulders and down his stomach, drying his shirt. And then he glanced at Leo’s face and slid his hand under his shirt in one swift, fast movement. Leo gasped and Percy pushed him down, his hand exploring Leo’s chest under the t-shirt. Leo’s head was spinning, and not because he was literally surrounded by the unforgiving sea from every side.

‘’P-Percy?’’ he said nervously.

‘’Shhh…’’ Percy murmured, nuzzling his lips against Leo neck. It wasn’t a kiss, really, more of just lip-to-skin contact. Leo went very still and Percy moved his hand from his stomach further up to his chest ever so slowly. His fingers grazed over one nipple carefully and Leo could feel Percy waiting for a reaction. To his surprise, Leo’s body twisted closer to Percy’s hand, one of his hands resting against Percy’s chest.

Percy kissed his neck fully then, moving his lips hungrily against the soft flesh. Leo whimpered in Percy’s arms, pressing himself against Percy’s chest. Percy moved his hands all over Leo’s chest, stomach and thighs. He was so lost in the feeling of Leo against him he forgot all about what was going on. That’s why the bubble broke with a pop.

Leo was suddenly enveloped in freezing water, but this time he wasn’t scared. Percy was still holding him. He pressed a sweet, gentle kiss to Leo’s lips and Leo’s lungs filled with air. They weren’t about to stop their activity, despite floating in the middle of the bloody ocean.


	19. The Boy Sacrifice (Will x Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Will x Percy  
> Prompt: Will is a virgin sacrifice to the God Perseus who ends up falling in love with Will.  
> Prompt by: TsunaNoble

‘’Almighty Perseus, accept this sacrifice and grant us forgiveness. Recede the waters and spare our people, lord of the sea and sand. Let no more carnage rage at our borders. Take this human and forgive us our sins. Forgive us our sins. Forgive us our sins…’’

Will had never been so terrified in his life. The High Priest’s voice echoed in his head. The people’s chants hurt his ears. The strong incense burned his nose but the tears in his eyes were there because he was scared. More scared than he had ever been.

The Sea and Sand deity, the God Perseus, had plagued their town with flood for over six months and the village High Priest had decided they must have done something to anger him and a sacrifice was in order. And he chose Will because he was young and beautiful with hair the colour of the sun and he had no family. It was a great honour, the villagers said, but as Will stood at the edge of a cliff with a rock tied to his ankle by a chain, he didn’t feel honoured at all. He just wanted to live.

Drums sounded. The villagers were banging to get the God’s attention so he could see how sorry they were. And then the Priest cried out ‘forgive our sins!’ and someone shoved him hard. Will fell through the air, the crashing, angry sea unforgiving bellow. He crashed through the surface painfully and imiediatly he sank down, thanks to the rock. His hands were tied behind him, but he struggled anyway. His tears mixed with the saltwater. As it got darker, Will got more scared. He didn’t want to be scared. He wanted it all to be over so he opened his mouth, counted to three and let the salt water fill his burning lungs. The pain was unbearable for a few seconds, and then it was bliss.

>>>*<<<

When Will woke up, he was in the strangest place imaginable. He lay in a massive bed that could easily hold a few people. It had no boarders and was covered in satin sheets, so delicate they felt like water when Will moved. There were small silver cuffs on his wrists with chains that led into the wall. The floor was covered in soft looking green carpet that reminded Will of moss but the most breath taking thing was the walls. They were made entirely of glass and it looked that whatever building Will was in was completely submerged.

Colourful, extraordinary fish swam right outside of the windows. Wills saw the sea bed was littered with sea plants and shells. And then it all came crashing down – he had been sacrificed and drowned, which meant that this must be…

‘’Welcome to my crib!’’

Will turned as best as he could in the direction of the voice and was completely surprised to see a guy not much older than him standing in the corner where five seconds before there was no one. He was sun tanned, with a muscular stomach and slim, muscular arms. His hair was a bit over grown and pitch black and his eyes were startlingly green. He had a strange necklace made of beads around his neck but other than that he was _completely_ naked. And massive.

‘’You’re…you’re…’’ Will forgot how to speak.

‘’The God Perseus.’’

‘’Naked!’’

The God looked down on himself, ‘’yes, that too. You can call me Percy. And you are?’’

Will opened and closed his mouth a few times, ‘’uh, Will.’’

‘’Well, hello, Will,’’ Percy neared the bed and to Will’s utter terror leaned over him, ‘’forgive the fact that you are also naked, but your clothes were…well…’’ only then did Will realise he was butt stark naked. He tried to pull his legs together to hide himself, but Percy grabbed his knees and pushed his legs apart easily, settling himself between them. Will tugged on his chain desperately but they did not give way.

‘’Wait! Wait! What the-!’’

‘’Hmm?’’ Percy leaned in close, looking right into Will’s eyes.

Will flushed, ‘’what are you doing?’’

‘’Well, you are my sacrifice,’’ Percy’s voice had dropped to a sensual murmur, ‘’so you’re mine now. I can do what I want.’’

Will made a little sound of disbelief, ‘’I just drowned! What is wrong with you!?’’

‘’Actually, you only passed out. I’m not into dead bodies, don’t worry,’’ Percy gave him a smile, leaning even closer so their noses were touching.

‘’But…what did we even do to make you angry?’’

Percy sighed, his breath tickling Will’s lips, ‘’see, I wasn’t angry, but you humans seem to think a sacrifice will fix everything. The seas were acting up by themselves. Although you did make my day much more enjoyable…’’

He leaned in for a kiss but Will spoke again.

‘’So after you’re done, you’re going to ditch me somewhere like your other sacrifices?’’ he knew he was overstepping. Gods had a big temper and ego, but Percy didn’t seem to mind.

He cupped Will’s chin between his fingers and brushed his thumb across his cheek, smiling at his freckles, ‘’I never keep my sacrifices. I erase their memory and give them a new life somewhere. I never want any of them, and I don’t know why…’’ he moved his and to fully hold Will’s face, ‘’but I want _you_.’’

Will’s breath caught. He wanted to protest more but his mind was fuzzy, so Percy finally kissed him. His mouth was warm, his lips slightly cracked. He tasted salty and fresh. He smelled like the sharp, winter wind. Will was overwhelmed by the feel of him from just a simple kiss.

The kiss didn’t last long enough to make Will gasp for air. The blond turned his head to protect his mouth from further assaults. That didn’t seem to faze the God, who simply attacked his neck with hungry kisses and bites. He sucked on the skin above his collarbone hard enough to leave a mark and moved up to press hot, open mouthed kisses to his jaw and below his ear. Will whimpered and shifted, but couldn’t move, not with Percy between his legs.

‘’Calm down,’’ Percy murmured in his ear, moving his hand from Will’s face to his crotch to cup his bulge. Will tensed up as Percy’s hand quickly worked him into a state of a painful erection. His other hand slid up Will’s chained arm, down to his neck, down his chest and across his thighs, like the God was trying to get a feel of him.

Percy teased his erection until Will was about to come, and then he stopped. Will mewled, his back arching by itself, and Percy smiled with satisfaction and amusement. Will was breathing hard now. Percy pushed back his damp blond hair out of his face and kissed him again, more gently this time. Will exhaled shakily against his lips, tugging on the chains.

‘’Please…’’ he whispered breathlessly, ‘’I won’t go anywhere…just…’’

Percy hummed against his lips and a second later the chains were gone. Imiediatly Will’s hand went to his erection, pumping frantically. Percy caught his wrist and pushed his hand back.

‘’Not yet,’’ Percy laughed against his ear, ‘’you’re being a bad boy. Should I punish you?’’

Will protested but Percy sat back and pulled him up anyway. Before Will realised what was going on, Percy’s own throbbing erection was shoved in his face. It was painfully clear what Percy wanted him to do and Will wasn’t about to piss off a God, so he obediently took the erection in his mouth. He had heard of what you’re supposed to do but he wasn’t sure how to do it, so he just bobbed his head up and down.

Percy breathed out a laugh, ‘’come on, Will. Put some feeling into it.’’

His hand, that had been holding Will’s arm, moved to his head to tangle in his hair. Will released the erection with a wet plop and hesitated before kissing the tip. Percy jolted and shivered when Will did it again, kissing down his length and back up again. Will moved his lips slowly against the sensitive tip and then took it into his mouth again, moving his tongue in slow, long strokes. Percy swore under his breath, his hand tightening on Will’s hair. Will decided he was going in the right direction and he continued to slide forward until his lips touched the base. Thankfully he had no gag reflex.

When his mouth got tired he kissed Percy’s thighs while pumping his dick with his hand slowly and a bit sloppily. He was a bit surprised when Percy gritted his teeth and came, spraying white come over Will’s hand.

‘’Sorry,’’ Percy murmured, but he was flushed. He was more like a human than a God. He touched Will’s hand gently and his hand was clean again.

Percy’s eyes were darker than before and he looked at Will with new hunger. Will found himself thrown onto his stomach, his face shoved into a pillow. And then there was the uncomfortable probing at his ass. He hissed when Percy slid two fingers into him, just like that. He must have put something on them, because they were wet and went in fairly easily. Will fisted his hands in the soft pillow and whimpered into the material. Percy pumped his fingers in and out a few times, but apparently that was all he was patient enough to do, because the fingers were quickly replaced by something much bigger.

‘’Ah! No, Percy, wait-‘’

The rest of it was drowned out by the pillow. Tears stung Will’s eyes at the pain. Percy slowed down, leaning over Will to kiss his back, his fingers working gentle circles into his hips.

‘’It’s okay, Will,’’ Percy murmured, sliding in fully. Will jolted and tensed up so much it was painful even for Percy. He slid his hand over Will, interlocking their fingers, ‘’there, come on. Relax. It’s okay.’’ Will’s breath was irregular but with every kiss he received he loosened a bit until Percy could slip in and out with virtually no resistance. With his free hand he worked over Will’s erection gently, stroking him in time with his thrust.

When Will moaned, Percy kissed his back harder and went faster. A few seconds later he was pounding into him mercilessly and Will was shivering and sweating within two minutes. He couldn’t keep back the noises that spilled from his mouth. Will came first, dirtying the covers with a loud cry. Percy followed soon after, filling Will up.

He pulled out and Will fell onto his stomach, spent. With a click of his fingers, Percy’s bed was cleaned and he wore underwear. With another click, material twined itself around Will’s legs and forming into underpants. Will didn’t notice any of this; his eyes were closed and he was still breathing hard.

‘’Will,’’ Percy pulled back the covers and tucked them around Will, crawling in front of him, ‘’Will, look at me.’’

Will opened his eyes weakly and Percy pulled him forward, into his arms. He put one arm securely around his waist and used the thumb of his free hand to trace the freckles on Will’s face.

‘’I know you don’t know me yet. But you’re going to. You won’t be confined to this room. I’ll show you places you couldn’t even imagine,’’ he leaned in close and kissed him softly, ‘’I want to fall in love with you. I want you to fall in love with me too. I want you to be happy. Okay?’’

Will pulled an arm around his stomach and pressed his face into Percy’s neck, giving his throat the tiniest of kisses. Percy pulled him into a crushing hug.

‘’Okay,’’ Will whispered.


	20. The Boy Behind the Bar (Leo x Percy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Leo x Percy  
> Prompt by: Spacedustbaby  
> Prompt: Coffee shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To SpaceDustBaby: Hey girl! I hope you like this one. I'm sorry if it went a bit south, I just went a bit off topic in this one xD I'm sorry I took ages to do yours, it just wouldn't go right. Still, I hope this satisfies you, I can't wait to write your other prompts! 
> 
> To everyone else: Thank you so much for the support you've been giving me! You guys are amazing! Unfortunately I won't be able to update for a bit because my friend is coming down from Poland, then I'm going to Poland, and...yeah, I suppose we all have plans. I'll try my best though! Keep sending prompts!
> 
> Also, as most of you have probably heard, a gun man has shot more than 40 people in the gay club Pulse in Orlando. This isn't the only tragedy - there have been mass shooting and terrorist attacks all over the world in the past few months. I will pray for these victims, even though I am not religious, and I hope you guys do too! 
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy this one.

Leo Valdez walked through the doors of ‘Ancient Greece’ and Percy’s day imiediatly got better. Working at the Coffee shop named after an ancient civilisation left much to be desired. The customers were snotty, posh brats or whiny old women, the streets outside were busy and loud and Percy was nearly always at the till. Out back, Hazel was in a frenzy of baking and Piper was constantly on it by the coffee machine. All in all Percy probably had the easiest job of dispensing baked goods and taking in the money. He had to be on it too, though, or Gleeson Hedge, their boss, would be _on them_.

Percy was putting one pound coins into little pouches in his moment of freedom from customers when the doors dinged and Leo walked in. No one paid the slightly greasy boy from the car repair place next door any attention, except for Percy. Leo grinned at him over the sea of people and Percy grinned back. Leo wove his way through the tables in his oil-stained uniform jump suit.

‘’Hiya,’’ he said breathlessly when he finally reached the till, ‘’you got anything from yesterday?’’

Leo often popped by for the free leftovers from the day before.

Percy produced a paper bag from under the counter and handed it to the eager Leo, ‘’you done for today?’’ he asked, sliding a few coins into a pouch.

‘’Yeah,’’ Leo said, biting into a croissant, ‘’we were working on a maserati today. It was pretty cool.’’

Percy smiled. Ever since Leo started coming by the store, his work had gotten infinitely better. Leo was probably the only happy, care free presence in his life. He didn’t get to see his mom and step dad often, since they moved away to Brighton, Piper was always grumpy, Annabeth was tired, Hazel was occupied with her boyfriend Frank and his half-brother Tyson had left to go to uni. But Leo was always happy and he always had time for Percy.

‘’It’s pretty busy today,’’ Leo said, looking around, ‘’want me to clear?’’

‘’No!’’ Percy said, a little too quickly. He flushed and busied himself with counting coins, ‘’there’s no problem with you being here,’’ he added.

Leo smiled and finished his croissant.

‘’Anyway, later-‘’

Suddenly out of nowhere a large, older lady in a purple dress barrelled past Leo, nearly knocking him over, and slammed her culmination of shopping bags on the counter. Sweat was pouring off her, despite it being the middle of winter.

‘’I’d like to use my coupon,’’ she declared, fishing in her dress pockets.

Percy forced a smile, ‘’of course.’’

Purple-Dress ignored him, producing a crumpled coupon and slamming it on the counter. Percy picked it up and read it carefully, finally forcing a sympathetic face, ‘’I’m terribly sorry, ma’am, but this coupon is expired.’’

Her massive face twisted, ‘’ _Expired_!? Listen here, boy, I know what I read and it clearly says it expires next month!’’

‘’I’m sorry ma’am, but it states right here _until the end of November_. It is January now.’’

‘’Are you calling me blind!?’’ Purple-Dress shrieked.

Percy glanced at Leo and back at the woman, ‘’I will have to ask you to lower your voice or leave the shop, ma’am.’’

She snatched the coupon back, stuffing it in her pocket, ‘’youth these days! So incompetent!’’ she announced loudly. Percy gritted his teeth in annoyance.

‘’Can I get you anything else?’’ he growled.

Purple-Dress looked down on him with disgust, ‘’one cinnamon roll.’’

Percy made the quick trip to the shelves and felt a pang of satisfaction when he realised there were no cinnamon rolls. He returned to the counter, ‘’I’m sorry, but your desired item is out of stock,’’ he said with a sweet smile.

‘’This is appalling! No cinnamon rolls!? What kind of coffee shop are you!?’’ she demanded.

‘’The kind that doesn’t have cinnamon rolls, ma’am,’’ Percy said, ‘’the coffee shop on the other side of the street might have some. Although that might be a bit of a trip for you.’’

Purple-Dress’s mouth opened in a perfect ‘O’ and then she grabbed her bags and stormed out.

Leo snorted and took his place back at the counter, ‘’like a boss.’’

Percy grinned at him, ‘’if you’re gonna hang out here you might as well help out,’’ he nodded to the space next to him behind the counter and Leo easily jumped over it. He took the coins from Percy and started putting them in bags.

‘’You can pay me later in kisses,’’ he said.

Percy flushed and stared at him, but Leo was already whistling away. Was he joking? Before Percy could ask, another customer walked up to the till.

A few hours later, a new problem arose.

‘’Percy…’’ Piper appeared at Percy’s elbow, ‘’there’s a bit of a problem.’’

‘’What is it?’’ Percy asked nervously. There was little Piper couldn’t deal with.

‘’Someone shat on the ceiling,’’ she whispered.

Percy’s eyes bulged out. He tried to think about how that worked but his head spun so he let it go.

‘’Um…’’ he racked his head for a solution, ‘’call a clean team?’’

‘’For one dirty ceiling?’’ Piper shook her head.

‘’Fine,’’ Percy said, ‘’I’ll clean it after we close up.’’

‘’Well, I don’t know…’’ Piper said.

‘’It’s fine,’’ Percy assured, ‘’just put an ‘out of order’ sign or something.’’

Piper nodded and walked off.

‘’What a strange coffee shop,’’ Leo said wistfully and smiled as a new customer, a frail looking older lady, approached, ‘’hello. What can I get you?’’

‘’A jam tart and a tea, please,’’ she said kindly and Percy rushed to get the order.

Leo expertly added the cost, ‘’three fifty please,’’ he said. The woman produced a fifty pound note and handed it to the startled Leo. He didn’t know if there was even a point of asking if she had anything smaller.

>>>*<<<

When it finally got dark, the coffee shop cleared out to let in snow-covered couples and groups of young friends. Including Leo’s.

‘’Leo?’’

Percy looked up to see a handsome, tall blond come in, grinning.

‘’You work here, now? Nice apron.’’

Leo grinned, ‘’Hiya Jason. Off to work?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Jason grinned, ‘’you look cute. Wanna get me a coffee?’’

Percy watched as Leo went and made Jason a coffee himself and then talked with him a short while, laughing and grinning as Jason sipped his coffee, and jealousy rose in him. They had been getting along so well, but now Leo was totally captivated by the handsome blond. Finally though, _finally_ , Jason decided to leave. Jason ruffled Leo’s hair, put a bill on the till and left.

‘’Boyfriend?’’ Percy tried to sound casual.

Leo grinned at him, ‘’why? You jealous?’’

‘’Just curious,’’ Percy lied.

Leo laughed and shook his head, ‘’ex. We’re friends now.’’

Percy felt a mix of anger and relief, ‘’you guys look pretty close.’’

‘’He’s a good guy,’’ Leo said with conviction, ‘’just not the guy for me.’’

 Percy didn’t reply.

And then Hazel came barrelling into Percy.

‘’Just got a call,’’ she said breathlessly, ‘’we’re getting a sanitary inspection tomorrow!’’

Percy paled. Piper put down the cup she was cleaning, gave Percy the ‘I told you’ look and said, ‘’time to close up.’’

>>>*<<<

For the next two hours Piper, Hazel, Percy and Leo scrubbed the shitted ceiling and the floor of ‘Ancient Greece’. Hazel and Piper cleared a little after ten pm. The snow was barrelling hard outside as Leo stacked up chairs on tables. Suddenly the lights were turned off.

‘’Percy?’’

Percy ignored him, crossing the room to sit on one of the arm chairs in the corner. In the darkness, he reached his hand out to Leo, ‘’come. Time for your payment.’’

He could see Leo flush even in the darkness, ‘’I was kidding about payment in kisses,’’ he laughed nervously but when Percy didn’t put his hand down, Leo cautiously approached him. He put his hand on Percy’s and Percy tugged him forward. Leo sat in his lap slowly and Percy circled his waist with his arms.

‘’Let’s see,’’ he said, voice low, ‘’about eight hours of work equal to eight kisses,’’ he took Leo’s hand and met his eyes, pressing a kiss to his fingers, ‘’one,’’ he tilted his head and kissed his jaw, ‘’two,’’ he moved his lips to his chin. Leo exhaled shakily, ‘’three,’’ Percy dropped his head to kiss his neck, ‘’four,’’ he couldn’t resist kissing him there again, ‘’five…’’ without warning he attacked Leo’s neck with his mouth. Leo made a little noise which only fuelled Percy, who kissed his neck until a bruise formed, ‘’six,’’ he murmured breathlessly, climbing back up to peck his cheek, ‘’seven,’’ and then, finally, his face hovered close to Leo’s.

‘’Eight,’’ he murmured, slotting his lips against Leo’s. He tasted good. Percy didn’t want the kiss to stop, even when they both had to break away for air. He was aware that Leo was kissing him back, almost shyly, one tan hand cupping his face. Eventually Percy had to let Leo breathe. He pulled him closer, ‘’you want a bonus?’’

Leo grinned.


	21. The Boy with the Demons (Octavian x Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Octavian x Michael  
> Prompt by: Guest  
> Prompt:Octavian does a suicide attempt and Mike saves him

They didn’t understand.

You know how crazy people don’t realise they’re crazy? Octavian knew he was crazy. He just chose not to do anything about it, because he had a job – a mission. He was an oracle and he would save the world from Gaia. He would destroy the Greek and give the Gods their personalities back. He would be the hero, the saviour! And he would finally, _finally_ , be accepted. It was the only thing he really craved – to be accepted by Apollo, who he was utterly devoted to, and to be accepted by his peers. As much as he hated to admit, he wanted Reyna’s respect and Jason’s acknowledgement and the trust of the Romans. He wanted to be Praetor again, but if he wasn’t then that was okay too. As long as people stopped treating him like a wacko – maybe his mind would fix itself too. Maybe he’d be normal.

Octavian was motivated and the others just didn’t understand. They would, in time, when his plan worked and everyone would realise that what he did he did for the good of the people. Octavian went to bed every night with these thoughts and woke up with them. He endured the disgust, anger and disappointment he received from everyone else because he knew it wouldn’t matter when he defeated Gaia.

And then everything went to hell.

The crew of Argo II had saved the day and he had been labelled Octavian, the crazy traitor who tried to saboteur the heroes for eternity. Reyna, out of pity, had allowed him to stay in New Rome, but he had been stripped of all titles and privileges and now spent most of his days crying in bed. The Gods really seemed to hate him.

The only person who still came round was Michael Kahale. Once a month he’d pay Octavian a visit. He’d make him tea and something to eat but after a few months he stopped trying to coax Octavian out of bed. Octavian didn’t know why he did it. He couldn’t sponsor him anymore and he hadn’t exactly been nice to him.

A year after the victory with Gaia nothing changed. The camps were joined and those who fought on the Argo II were still praised and treated as heroes. Octavian had pretty much been forgotten, with the rare look of disgust from someone when he did leave the house. Octavian had hope that things would get better, but rather than hated he had simply become a bad memory. A ghost. And ghosts shouldn’t taint happy cities like New Rome.

When the thought came, it wouldn’t go away. Octavian started to wonder what it would be like to be a ghost. Maybe there was something better waiting – re birth, if he wasn’t tossed in the fields of punishment. Or maybe he deserved that. Either way, there was no point growing old in his little room in the little apartment, crying his eyes out and sobbing until his throat was raw.

One of these days that Octavian couldn’t keep track of, he was in the bathroom. He looked miserable. Too thin, greasy hair, bags under his eyes. And just like that, he decided to go – but at least he’d look acceptable doing it. He took a shower, the first one in days, and he made it long and hot, soaping and scrubbing every part of his body. He carefully washed his pale blonde hair and then shaved the faint stubble that had ghosted his chin. He brushed his teeth vigorously and put on clean clothes.

How should he do it? There were no pills in the house since he rarely felt anything other than regret, numbing sadness and anger, and there was no medicine for that. He couldn’t overdose. A knife was too crude and he didn’t know if he had the guts to stab himself. He was a coward – a crazy coward. There was no point denying that. He could drink bleach but he didn’t have any. No gun, either. The thought of going to the shops to buy something that would help him die was sickening.

Dejected that he couldn’t even kill himself properly, Octavian took the razor he used to shave himself and probed around. It was a cheap one so the little blade came out fairly easy. Octavian didn’t even feel the sting as he cut his fingers repeatedly trying to wiggle it out. Once it lay in the palm of his hand, Octavian stared at it. It was a wonder how something so small could kill. He was sceptical so he picked up the little razorblade and slashed it shallowly against his arm. Sure enough it trailed a thin, red ribbon behind it. This time Octavian felt the sting as the blood dripped down his arm. He tried it again, deeper this time. It did its job.

His fingers were slippery with blood now, so it took him some time to position the tiny piece of metal against his wrist. He wondered how deep he had to cut to get the vein, or if it was even possible with the little razor. He supposed he wouldn’t know until he tried…

‘’Octavian?’’

Octavian looked up and – just his luck – there was Michael Kahale. His huge shape took up most of the doorway and his eyes were wide in shock. Octavian was too drained to even wonder how Michael got in. He couldn’t even say anything.

Faster than Octavian thought it was possible for him, Michael shot across the room and slapped the razor out or Octavian’s hand. His head spun. He felt woozy. Michael grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the bathroom. His mouth was moving – was he saying something? Octavian couldn’t tell. His vision was going hazy around the edges.

‘’Michael. Mike,’’ he whispered, ‘’it’s okay. I’m fine, just let me…’’

‘’I’m not letting you go back in there!’’ Michael’s voice reached his ears but it was like it came through water. For a moment Octavian blacked out, shaky on his feet. He fell onto something soft – his bed. And there was something touching his injured arm. He opened his eyes.

Michael was down on his knees, wrapping bandages over his wound. It stung now – there was a bottle of antiseptic next to Michael’s foot. Octavian weakly and clumsily tried to stop Michael from wrapping the bandage around. Michael slapped his fingers away impatiently. After the bandage was secure around his arm, he disappeared and came back with a glass of water. Octavian made no move to take it until the cold glass clinked against his teeth when Michael forced it against his lips. He drunk it slowly and felt a bit better – were, woozy-wise. He still felt like utter crap. He still wanted to go.

‘’Octavian,’’ Michael’s voice was suddenly loud and clear, ‘’why did you do that?’’

‘’Guess.’’ Octavian’s voice was raspy. He drank more water.

Michael’s eyes softened and he ran a hand through his dark hair, ‘’it can’t be that bad.’’

‘’My life consists of sleeping and crying. I can’t bring myself to leave the house or even shower every day. I eat what you bring me monthly, sometimes I don’t eat. I have no energy, not even enough to make myself food. This isn’t a life I want to live, Michael. I hate crying but it’s all I seem to be doing lately… even now…’’ Octavian’s eyes stung and the first teardrops rolled down his cheeks. He wondered if he would become hysterical or if he would sob like a baby or if the tears would go away soon. He could never tell.

‘’Octavian, after what you did…this is the best you could hope for…they were merciful…’’ Michael said gently.

Octavian looked down at him, tears dripping onto his legs, ‘’I wish they had executed me. I don’t want to live like this.’’

‘’You can’t talk like this,’’ Michael leaned closer and went higher so he was face-to-face with Octavian, ‘’come on, you’re too young to die. Suicide doesn’t suit you.’’

‘’I don’t have anything to suit me. I’m a shell, Michael. I’m not even Octavian anymore. I don’t feel anything but sadness. I don’t even feel the pain from the wound and I don’t even feel happy when you come. _Why_ do you come? You can’t make me feel better! I had a plan and I fucked it up, and now I got what I deserved. I’m a coward and I’m going to run away, like I always do. I want to feel something other than _this_ Michael. You have to understand.’’ Oh. Hysteria then.

Michael set his jaw and looked into Octavian’s eyes defiantly, ‘’let’s make a bet.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’If I make you feel something other than sadness, you will not kill yourself,’’ he said, voice low, almost a growl, ‘’no pretending and no lying. If I make you feel something, you’ll live. Okay? Deal?’’

Octavian thought about it but his mind was woozy. The perspective of feeling something else almost made him feel excited. Almost. If Michael really could make him feel better then maybe he could fix things. And if not…

‘’You will let me die,’’ Octavian whispered, ‘’if you don’t make me feel anything.’’

‘’Deal.’’

Octavian nodded, ‘’what do you want me to do?’’

‘’Lay back,’’ Michael instructed, ‘’on the bed.’’

Octavian numbly pulled himself onto the bed and lay back, staring at the ceiling, fingers folded on his stomach limply. And then, suddenly, his vision was obscured by Michael. There was something strange glinting in his eyes.  He leaned over Octavian and took his wrists gently in his hands, putting them on his arms. Octavian fought to keep them there. Michael tucked his finger under Octavian’s chin, his thumb caressing it. Octavian was sleepy.

And then he woke up in one almost painful jolt.

Michael brought his lips against Octavian’s and imiediatly, as if he was using magic, a spark jumped from him into Octavian, travelling down his body, warming him inside. It stopped in the pit of his stomach, getting warmer. Michael pressed his lips down harder, his tongue venturing into his mouth. Octavian’s fingers curled into Michael’s shirt by themselves. Michael released his chin and slid his hand down his chest, sending sparks up and down. His warm hand slipped under the hem of his t-shirt, fingers curling against his stomach. Octavian forgot what he had been sad about.

Michael’s hand withdrew from under his t-shirt and down the front of his hands, cupping around the half-erection Octavian didn’t realise he had. Michael broke away and Octavian gasped for air. He used Octavian’s confusion to pull his t-shirt off and his own followed, his tan skin and muscles exposed. He pressed himself against Octavian’s paler, thin form running his finger feverishly up and down his back. He started pressing kisses down his throat, sucking the spot above his collarbone. When he pulled back there was a purple bruise.

‘’You bruise easily,’’ Michael murmured adoringly against his ear, fingers moving to play with his nipple. Octavian’s back arched and he exhaled. Michael used his free hand to rub slow circles against his leg, ‘’Octavian…’’

He tugged his boxers off and gave his erection a few lazy tugs, pressing kisses to his head while he tried to catch his breath. He clearly didn’t touch himself often. It only took a few minutes to bring him over the edge.

A fire spread through Octavian when he felt Michael’s calloused hand move against his member. It almost hurt but then a wave of pleasure rolled over him, followed by another, more intense one. Octavian was gasping for air helplessly. He didn’t know what to do. He never felt this good when he touched himself. He pressed himself against Michael desperately and Michael used this opportunity to slip a hand to his ass, his finger circling his enterance slowly.

Octavian came and he whimpered against Michael’s shoulder. His dick was hard almost imiediatly and now he could see Michael’s own member’s outline against his boxers. Slowly, Octavian reached out and touched it through the material. Michael shuddered and pushed a finger into Octavian. The blond tensed up. Michael kissed his forehead and cheek, relaxing him enough to be able to slip another finger in. As he got used to the stretch, Octavian tugged his boxers down. With Michael’s help they were off.

Michael begun moving his fingers in and out, painfully slowly. Octavian touched his throbbing member in an effort to get him to go faster. He couldn’t find his voice. He pulled his whole hand around the throbbing length and he realised with a jolt of fear and excitement that he was barely able to put his hand around it. To be fair he had tiny hands, though, and Michael was almost twice his size.

A yelp was ripped from his throat when Michael pushed another finger in, going faster now. Octavian started moving his hand up and down, matching Michael’s movements until he was going faster. He seemed almost desperate. Without a warning he pulled his fingers from Octavian’s hole, leaving him surprisingly empty. Suddenly Octavian found himself being flipped over as easily as a rag doll, and pressed into his pillows.

Michael moved his dick against his enterance. Octavian welcomed the hot member pressing against his stretched enterance. Dripping with pre-come, Michael slipped the head of his dick into Octavian’s hole. Octavian hissed.

‘’Sorry! Sorry.’’ Michael said quickly, cursing his over-eagerness. The truth was, he had always admired and liked Octavian, even when he was cold or angry. He was the kind of tiny that made Michael want to protect him. A lot of kids were scared of him but Octavian treated him like a friend. He couldn’t stop the feeling that had built up in him and when Octavian was exiled, his heart broke. He still came as often as he could, but training drained him and he rarely had energy to do more than trail himself to his little house that he got when he turned eighteen.

Octavian didn’t reply to his apology just rolled his hips slowly, forcing more of Michael’s length into him. Inch by inch, Michael pushed inside. Octavian made the occasional noise of pain, clutching the pillows and Michael tried to slow himself down as much as possible.

When he was finally buried to the brim, he leaned over Octavian. He threaded their fingers together, pressing his lips lovingly to Octavian’s spine, kissing his shoulder blades and hips as he went. His free hand caressed his milky ass as he started to move in and out, slowly at first, going faster.

‘’More,’’ Octavian gasped, clutching the pillows so hard his knuckles melted with the white covers. Michael pulled himself off Octavian and started thrusting, alternating between quick and harsh and slow and gentle.

Octavian was overcome with sensation. The almost-painful, irregular fast thrusts made his insides clench and the fire in his stomach burn. The slow ones melted him and pulled moans from his mouth. The large hands touching his hips, back and hands made his breathlessly call out Michael’s hands, which usually pushed him into the faster thrusts.

When Michael felt close he wrapped his hand around Octavian’s member again, moving it in time with his thrusts. He was going to ask permission to come inside but then Octavian called out his name in such a sweet voice that it unexpectedly brought him over the edge. As Octavian’s spurted over his hand, Michael filled his ass to the brim, groaning. Octavian moaned and twisted, shaking violently. Once he was done Michael pulled out and went to find tissues to clean both of them up.

Octavian, now more drained than before, but pleasantly so, felt himself being picked up and slipped into Michael’s lap. Carefully Michael cleaned up his thighs and stomach, his other hand scratching his back lightly. Octavian looked up at Michael with half closed eyes and was overcome with an emotion he couldn’t name. It definitely wasn’t sadness or anger or regret. It was warm and pleasant and it filled all the empty spots in him. It made him want to reach out and kiss him.

As if reading his mind, Michael smiled and leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to his lips.

‘’You win,’’ Octavian murmured, ‘’stay’’.

Michael grinned and placed him back down onto the bed, covering him with blankets and slipping in next to him. He pulled his arms around him and Octavian snuggled into him.

It was strange. He wasn’t exactly happy, not yet. But finally he was on the way to becoming it.


	22. The Slacker Boy (Frank x Leo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Frank x Leo   
> Prompt by: rswbookstreet   
> Prompt: an AU were Frank and Leo are in high school and Leo is a slacker and Frank is a football player. They both like each other, but the fear the other might not feel the same way. So, it will be a fluffy chapter.

Frank was acutely aware that Leo was there, hidden behind the miserable excuse for bleachers. Like in most British schools football wasn’t a big deal, but Frank still liked to play. Mostly because he was too shy for the drama kids, too stupid for the science kids, too clumsy for the art kids and too raw for the music kids. But he was just wide and muscular enough that the sports kids put him in front of the net with an easy instruction – ‘’don’t let the ball pass’’. And he was pretty good at it. So he stuck to football.

Soon enough, though, another reason to keep playing came. Or more like walked out of the school building and holed up underneath the bleachers.

Leo Valdez was a strange kid. He was very outgoing but couldn’t concentrate enough to remember his lines in drama. He was banging at Chemistry but his grades in Biology would make anyone look away in embarrassment. He was extremely creative but his ‘art’ always ended up being colourful blotches on a piece of paper. He could hold a note and he could play a bunch of instruments to some extent, but he wasn’t amazing. He was probably the most in-between person Frank had ever met.

There were two subjects Leo deemed important enough to attend – DT and Chemistry. He ran off from pretty much every other lesson and the teachers let him, because they believed he might be some kind of ‘Chemistry Genius’.

Frank first saw Leo at the beginning of the school year, when he was playing football, ankle deep in mud, in the omnipresent British rain. Leo shot out from the art building, his art pad held above his head to shield him from the rain as he dived under the bleachers, lying on his stomach in the relatively small, dry space. It was the first time Frank missed the ball.

A few minutes later teachers charged out of that same building, looking around wildly and running past the well hidden Leo. Once they were gone, he calmly took a pencil from behind his ear and begun scribbling in his art pad.

That was in September.

In October Frank and his football buddies got invited to a house party by one of the prettier art girls. Leo was there too. Frank saw him briefly, between one cup of alcohol being placed in his hand and another. He sat atop of the stairs, dressed as a pirate, and he was telling a scary story – complete with the gestures and facial expressions. The girls and boys gathered underneath him were rolling with laughter. Frank took one look at Leo’s laughing face and he knew for sure – he was in love.

It was stupid to think that way, and he tried to tell himself that. All was good until it was Leo who made a move. In December, at a New Year’s party, he walked up to him and started a conversation. Leo was pretty much drunk off his head and Frank did his best to carry on the conversation, until Leo blurted that he saw him playing on the field and decided to give him a New Year kiss.

When they came back to school a blushing Leo came to him and in a very ashamed voice apologised for his behaviour and promised nothing like that would ever happen again. Frank wished it would.

Leo seemed to find a different slacking off spot from then on and Frank didn’t see him for weeks on end, to finally catch a glimpse of him in the corridor. That didn’t stop Frank’s heart from contracting painfully at the mere thought of him.

It was mid-June, in the three-day period that Brits called the ‘English Summer’. The three hot days where everyone complains about the heat and after they are over the rain comes back, and the people complain again.

The heat was unbearable though and this football practice seemed to consist of more break time than game time. It was free period for Frank’s class so he had nothing to worry about. He sipped water, leaning against the goal post, and had just started wondering if Leo was maybe ditching at that moment when he spotted him standing by the bleachers.

In the humid air Leo’s hair seemed more frizzy than usually. He wasn’t hiding but standing next to the bleachers, his art book tucked under his arm. He was staring intently at Frank as if he was trying to summon him with his eyes. Frank couldn’t help but feel drawn towards the short boy. He gave some stupid excuse to his teammates, not even bothering to look at them, and started jogging towards Leo.

Leo waited a few seconds and then walked behind the bleachers. Frank slowed, wondering if Leo was running away but as he rounded the corner he spotted the boy, leaning against the back wall of the bleachers.

Frank stopped in front of him, ‘’hey.’’ He said dumbly, feeling awkward. After all they had only talked a few times before and their last meeting had been incredibly uncomfortable.

Leo was scarlet and staring at his shuffling feet, ‘’I tried,’’ he blurted, his fist so clenched his caramel skin turned white, ‘’I tried to get you out of my head. I can’t. Sorry,’’ he glanced up at Frank and his eyes were stormy, almost angry, ‘’I’m seriously hoping you feel the same cuz otherwise I’m gonna look like a right idiot.’’

Frank couldn’t move a muscle. He suddenly forgot how to speak, how to think straight. He had a strong urge to do a few things that were so caveman and instinctual that they would probably freak Leo right out. Frank swallowed and glanced at Leo’s fist, realising he was holding something.

Leo opened his hand a shoved a piece of paper into Frank’s hand, already backing away.

‘’My number,’’ he mumbled, making a gesture in the air, ‘’call me…you know…if you want,’’ he said the last bit uncertainly and quietly, like his confidence had run out and then he turned and ran off, leaving Frank grinning like an idiot.

At the end of the month Mrs Zhang received an impressive telephone bill and an even more impressive restaurant bill.


	23. The Boy and His Valet (Percy x Octavian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Octavian x Percy   
> Prompt by: Dragonskyesong   
> Prompt: would love to see an Octavian Percy theme is Octavian is a lord and Percy is his valet

Octavian watched Percy sleepily. His valet was always the first person in his room, before servants or breakfast. Percy wasn’t aware that Octavian was aware. He was cleaning the table, stacking Octavian’s books and scrolls up in a neat pile, even though that wasn’t his job. Octavian liked watching Percy. He was tall and handsome, and his clothes fit him well. Buried under his covers with just his head popping out, Octavian was content in watching him.

Percy turned and met Octavian’s pale eyes.

‘’My lord,’’ he said, a tinge of surprise in his voice, ‘’I didn’t realise you were awake. I’ll have the servants draw you a bath.’’

‘’Leave it. I will do it myself,’’ Octavian snapped.

He didn’t like the other servants. By nature Octavian was bossy and demanding and Percy seemed to be the only person able to see past that. He preferred when it was just the two of them.  

‘’My lord?’’

Octavian ignored him and got out of the bed, walking into the little washroom attached to his chambers in his nightclothes, ‘’do my bed.’’

Making the lord’s bed also wasn’t one of Percy’s duties but he set about it without a complaint, humming quietly as he piled the covers on top of each other. Octavian had an impressive nest of bedding.

Octavian often did things himself. The servants were a gossipy, dumb bunch and spending time around them was a pain. He ate his breakfast in his room alone, drew his own bath most of the times and even opted for cleaning rather than dealing with fake politeness and forced respect. He liked Percy because he never pretended. On a few occasions Percy had snapped a ‘’please stop being such a brat, my lord’’ at him. It didn’t anger Octavian. It made him glad that someone told him how they felt. Percy didn’t force a conversation on him and on the rare occasions when Octavian wanted to talk, he could do so with his valet. After all, Percy was in charge of dressing him.

Octavian struck a fire under the big bail of water in the corner of the washing room and leaned over it, watching the smooth, reflective surface. It would take at least half an hour to heat that amount of water but Octavian didn’t care. He stirred the cool surface with his finger and suddenly someone’s hands were on his shoulders.

‘’Should I help you undress, my lord?’’ Percy whispered in his ear.

Octavian fought a shiver. Percy only got like this when he was undressing or dressing Octavian. At all other times he was cheerful and carefree.

‘’The water isn’t ready.’’

‘’It will be ready by the time I’m done,’’ Percy murmured, his voice so soft Octavian had trouble hearing him at all. Percy’s arms came up around him, his long fingers playing with the strings of his white night tunic. He was playing games – Percy could undo any string or lace in two seconds flat. He was taking his time though, slowly and deliberately pulling the length of the material. Octavian’s breath caught in his throat. Percy made sure to move his fingers against his skin as he undid the strings. His fingers were warm.

The strings hung open now, revealing a small portion of Octavian’s chest, but Percy didn’t stop there. He pinched the end of one and pulled it. In one swift motion the string shot through the holes in the material and ended up hanging from Percy’s hand, exposing more of Octavian’s skin. The string was dropped carelessly to the floor. Percy smoothed his warm hand over the spot above Octavian’s collarbone, letting it linger shamelessly for a few seconds, before slowly, tauntingly, pushing the tunic off his shoulder.

Percy always seemed to like Octavian’s body. The lord caught him looking and Percy had the guts not to look away when caught red handed. He always just smiled, like he liked what he saw, and went back to doing whatever he was doing.

Octavian swallowed. He’d figured he’s be used to Percy’s harassments by now, but he wasn’t. Each time it made his heart pound and his head spin.

‘’You are going to have to raise your arms, my lord,’’ Percy murmured, his lips brushing the shell of Octavian’s ear. Octavian let out his breath and slowly raised his arms above his head. Percy slipped his warm fingers under the hem of the shirt and pushed it up, making sure his hands always made contact with Octavian’s skin. He disappeared from the lord’s line of vision for a second and when the tunic cleared Octavian’s head Percy was much closer than before. Height-wise Octavian and his valet were practically equal so this meant Percy could kiss him if he leaned closer. But he wouldn’t. He wasn’t allowed.

The tunic quickly landed on the floor. Steam was starting to curl on the surface of the water basin like smoke. Percy put his hands on Octavian’s hips, thumbs brushing against his skin thoughtfully before hooking into the waistband of his pants and tugging teasingly. The action exposed more skin.

‘’The water isn’t ready yet,’’ Octavian said again, his voice hoarse.

‘’Yes,’’ Percy said, releasing Octavian’s pants. His hands remained on his hips. If anyone walked in now, Percy would be whipped, but he didn’t seem to care. His eyes were filled with so much want it made Octavian’s breath catch. He wanted to touch him, too. But he didn’t. He was scared that if he did Percy would lose control and be executed when someone found out. So Octavian remained with his hands hanging by his sides, letting Percy caress his sides.

After a few minutes Percy pulled away unexpectedly and went to the basin, pulling a level.  The warm water shot from the basin into the bath through a thin, wooden tube and the fire underneath was extinguished. He picked up a large bucket easily, filled it with cold water and dumped it into the bath, achieving the perfect temperature.

He returned to Octavian, pushing himself too close. Octavian wanted to lean into him, but he stopped himself. Percy’s thumbs were back, tugging at the pants with more purpose, slipping them down to his ankles, exposing all of Octavian. The lord had long since stopped feeling ashamed and embarrassed. Percy straightened and smiled, gesturing to the bath.

‘’My lord?’’

***

Percy picked out a white and gold outfit for the day. He always chose Octavian’s clothes. Fresh out of the bath, Octavian waited as Percy patted him dry. He dried every piece of Octavian’s skin with the delicate towels, and where the towel went, his hand followed. Sometimes Percy’s free hand seemed to have a mind of its own, wandering to Octavian’s chest and arms. Once Octavian was dry, Percy slipped the clothes on him. The silky underwear, while caressing his thighs. The shirt, making sure to brush his shoulders and neck. The pants, his hands pressing roughly against his legs. And then he straightened and his hand pressed to Octavian’s face briefly.

He pulled away and stepped back, grinning, ‘’all ready, my lord.’’ He said cheerfully.

Octavian nodded and left the room to attend to his duties, knowing that in the evening he had Percy to return to.


End file.
